Nobody
by jennywinger
Summary: Olivia was kidnapped as a child. But nobody noticed, not even her own mother. 4 years pass by before she can get away. The cop that rescues her takes her home, so she can stay with his family that loves her too. Olivia and her best friend Elliot grow up together, just as it was meant to be. But of course there are a lot of problems. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

With her mom being drunk all the time, and not having any close friends, nobody realized that Olivia wasn't in school anymore. The eight-year old disappeared, and no one knew. A stranger had grabbed her from the street, and taken her home with him. She was already used to daily beatings, so nothing he did to her for the first week wasn't new to her. But in the second week he wanted to take pictures. Things went from bad to worse and Olivia didn't fight back. That was probably the reason she lived for another four years.

'God damned, Olivia.' He yelled at her, while smacking her hard across the face. 'Why not?'

'I just don't want to, daddy!' She cried. She had called him daddy, or rather was forced, since the beginning.

'You. Are. Too. Old!' He screamed, between every word he slapped her.

'Please, just stop it, please!' She pledded, no, she begged. He tore her top. She didn't own much clothes, so that hurt her more than the beating. So she pushed him.

'I've had just about enough of you. Get the fuck out!' He said, while throwing her against the concrete wall. He had ordered her to leave many times, but always pulled her back inside before she reached the door. This time he didn't. He let her walk out. She hadn't walked outside, alone, in years. She could go everywhere she wanted. It was still day, and it wasn't long before she realized that she looked strange. Not only because people stared at her, but she also saw that her clothes were different from others. They were wearing winter clothes, heavy coats, thick pants, shawls. She was wearing shorts, a white tank top, and little black shoes, which were actually to small. People looked at her legs, that were covered in bruises, her freshly damaged face, and her wild hair. They stopped and looked as she walked by. She was getting cold, shattered glass were poking her feet. She passed a police officer, who's instincts started working immediately and followed her.

'Miss?' He asked, trying to put his hand on her shoulder. Daddy had always told her that police was bad. They would catch you and kill you because you were different. She didn't want to die. She ran.

'No! Get away from me!' She cried. He started to run as well.

'Miss, please stop!' He yelled. She was small and thin, and hadn't run in a long time. It didn't take him very long to catch her. She still didn't want to die so she bit him, hit him, scratched him.

'Miss, if you won't stop that I'll have to put you in restrains!' He barked at her. She didn't stop. 'Thats it!' He put her in cuffs and walked her to the nearest police vehicle.

'Don, look what I found.' He said smiling.

'Damn, Stabler! Child, you must be freezing.' He stated. 'Let's get her to the precinct.' They put her in the back of the car and drove off. It took them not very long to get her to sit down. It was warm inside.

'Miss, what is your name?' They asked. 'Where do you live?'

Her eyes were big, tears welled up. They started whispering. 'If this isn't childabuse, she's covered in bruises.'

...

John looked as his fellow rookie's brought in a child, wearing almost nothing.

'Who is this little lovely?' He asked.

'She won't disclose that information with us.' Don replied. 'Where's the captain, we don't know what to do.'

'He's on his break.' John shrugged. 'Ask tamara if she can help.'

'But she's a chick.' They said simultaneously.

'You suck. She knows more than either one of ya. Probably can get the girl to talk.'

'Make a bet?' Stabler smirked.

'You get me coffee for the rest of my life, and vica versa.' John laughed. 'Deal' They agreed.

They brought the girl to tamara, who came back a few minutes later.

'Her name is Olivia, she doesn't remember her last name. Daddy threw her out, although I don't think he's actually her father. She's cold and hungry.' She explained. 'Bring her a shirt and some food.'

'Damn, tamara, that's good. Might I offer you my humble apologies?' Stabler said, while getting onto one knee and kissing her hand.

'Back off Stabler, I know you're married, so does everyone else.' She smirked.

'Fine.' He looked at the girl sitting on a desk chair. 'Let's run her name and appearance trough the missing persons database and see if we have a match.

A few hours passed by. Munch came back empty-handed. 'Nothing.' He shrugged. 'By the way, I take my coffee black, two sugars.' Stabler made a face.

Tamara laughed, but then she got serious again. 'Why don't we get her to the hospital?' They agreed with her. 'Should I take her?' She asked.

'You are a desk clerk, you can't do that. Sorry.' Joe said. 'I'll take her, and I'll let you know, ok?' She nodded. 'Fine.'

He walked over to the girl.

'Hey, Olivia.' He smiled. She was wearing a shirt way to big for her. 'We met earlier, I'm detective Joe stabler. I'm gonna take you to the hospital, ok?' He asked. He raised his hand, she flinched, like she was expecting a slap.

'Hey hey, it's ok.' He said. He took her hand and guided her out the precinct to his car. She was quiet the entire time. But then, once they got into the car she started talking.

'Are you going to bring me back to Daddy?' She asked, while he put on her seatbelt.

'No, no honey.' He replied. 'You are not going back to him, ever again.

'He wouldn't want me back.' She wiggled the dogs head.

He decided to ignore that. 'So, tell me about your mommy.'

'I don't remember mommy.'

'Oh, what do you remember then?'

'Yesterday.' She shrugged while playing with her shirt. 'Can I keep this?'

'Of course you can.'

'Who is that?' She asked while pointing at a familyphoto.

'That's my son.' He replied. 'And those, those are my other children.'

'What's his name?' She asked. He didn't like it when people asked him things about his family, but then he realized that this was an 12-year old.

'Elliot.'

'Elliot.' She repeated. 'How old is he?'

'I think about two, three years older then you. He's turning 15 next summer.' He smiled.

'Can you tell me something about you?' He asked, after she became silent again.

'I like corn.'

He laughed. 'Do you now?'

'I like chocolate.'

'Really?' He noticed she was having fun playing this game. 'What else?'

'I, euhm, I like pizza!'

'But that isn't fair, everyone loves pizza.'

'Can I have some then?' She asked, not looking at him.

'You are getting your voice back, young lady.'

'Please mister Stabler?' She asked.

'We'll see.' He smirked. 'But you sure know how to convince someone.'

'Look!' She yelled. He got startled and almost crashed the car. 'WHAT?' He barked. His angry reaction scared her, so she apologized and became silent again.

'Olivia, I'm sorry.' He sighed. 'I shouldn't have yelled at you.' She smiled.

'It was my fault.' She said. Then she put her arms around his waist. She must be in a really uncomfortable position, seeing as she was laying half on the carseat, half on him. But she didn't think so apparently, because a few seconds later she was asleep. Unfortunately he had to wake her up a few minutes later because they had reached the hospital.

'You are not going to leave me, are you? Mister Stabler?' She asked.

'No, don't worry. I'll be there as long as you need me.' He was holding her hand. His phone rang.

'Joe Stabler. Oh hi honey. No, I am with a girl. Baby, relax, she's a victim of domestic abuse. No I'm not cheating on you. OK? Ok then.' He looked at the child. 'How 'bout we go out for pizza?' He asked, she started jumping. 'Bring some of Margaret's clothes, would you? Something comfortable. See you in an hour or so. Bye honey.'

'Oi!' She sang while running into the entrance of the hospital. 'I am eating pizza again!' She almost bumped into a doctor.

'Are you by any chance Olivia?' He asked. She walked back to Joe and hid her face between his arm and chest.

He answered for her. 'Yes, She is.'

'Ok. Please follow me.' He started to walk with the doctor, but he felt Olivia didn't walk with him. 'Olivia?' She stared at nothing.

'Olivia, come on.' He walked back and pushed her a little. She just wouldn't move. Other guest and patients started looking at them. The little bruised girl, getting pushed by the cop to follow the doctor. 'Olivia, if you hurry up you can have pizza tomorrow too.' She still looked at nothing. 'Olivia?' One of the nurses now got involved too. Then she moved, all of a sudden. She grabbed the chard the doctor was holding.

'That's not my name.' She said sharply. He looked at the chard as well.

'Your name isn't Olivia?' He asked.

'No. It is. But I know my last name isn't 'Doe'.' She said, still looking at the chard.

'That's the name we give people if we don't know their real name.' He swallowed. 'Do you remember your name?'

'I do. But I don't' She said.

'You don't want to tell me?' He asked.

She sighed. 'Yes, but I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I don't really know it anymore. It sounds stupid, I'm sorry.' She looked down.

'It's ok, we'll figure out.' He lifted her chin. 'But now the doctors have to do an exam, ok?' She nodded. He took her hand and made her move. The walk took only a few seconds, but Olivia got more frightened with every step. They had to sit down for a minute, the doctor told them. There was something wrong with the files. As they sat, Joe started reading a magazine about cars and gave her a cartoon. Her laugh made him happy. But then they were interrupted by a nurse.

'Dear child, it's been so long!' She said, while touching Olivia's hair. 'I can't believe it's you.'

Joe looked at Olivia, who had a flash of recognition in her eyes.

'Excuse me.' He said, flashing his badge. 'NYPD, do you know this girl?'

'Sure do.' She smiled. 'This little ladybug used to be in here every couple of weeks or so.'

'What for?' He needed to know.

'Sad story, actually.' She shook her head. 'Child abuse, we thought. But we never could prove anything.'

'When did she stop coming in?'

'About four years ago.'

'Do you know her name? Her full name?' He almost screamed.

'Yes. It's uhm, oh dear.' She shook her head again. 'Let me find out.' She walked to the reception and looked something up in the files.

'I'll be right back.' She said. She walked away. She arrived the same time as the doctor did. She handed them the files, patted Olivia on the head and went back to work. As they walked with the doctor Joe opened the files. He looked at her, and back at the pictures. She had changed a lot, but then again, it had been four years.

'Olivia Benson?' He asked. She looked up, he saw it was her name, she had recognized it as her own.

'No, that's not it.' She said.

'What? Are you sure?' He asked. 'Olivia Benson?'

'Nope. That's not my name.'

He knew she was lying, he just didn't know why. He opened the rest of the file, pictures of her, bruised, humiliated. She obviously didn't want to go home, not like that would ever happen again. They walked into a small room. He knew this girl, this bossy little girl was going to have a lot of objections with this exam.

'Olivia.' The female gynecologist walked up to them. 'I am doctor Elisabeth Mahony, but you can call me Liz. Nice to meet you.'

She shook her hand. 'What's going to happen?'

'I'm going to perform a few test, so we can see that happened to you.'

Olivia turned to joe. 'Do I have to?'

'No. If you don't want to, you don't have to. But it will help us.'

'Ok then. But could I have something to drink?' She asked.

'Sure. What do you want? Cola?'

'Yes please. Cola'd be great.'

He left, but when he came back she was already in a hospital gown. He hold her hands the entire time, she cried trough the exam. But she didn't object, she didn't pinch, she didn't make any sounds. Just tears, falling down her cheek. He didn't know that she was used to this, that crying like this had become a second nature. That if she made noise 'Daddy' would hit her. horribly. After the exam had been finished they had to wait for a while.

'Now, Olivia, you did a great job, really.' Doctor Mahony told her. 'I think you would like a bath, don't you?' When Olivia nodded an orderly came and took her away. Joe couldn't come, she knew and she was ok with it. Joe turned to Liz.

'And?' He asked her.

'Horrible.' She shook her head and shrugged. 'I've seen abused children, but this. I don't even wanna know what could drive a man so sick, so crazy, to do this.'

'I don't know either.' He looked at her. 'You have any DNA?'

'No. He hasn't touched her in a while, a few weeks or so. Probably because she's older now.'

'At least that's something.' He tried.

'Joe.' Liz started. 'She probably can't have children.'

'What?' He asked.

'She's so damaged. I don't think it will ever happen for her.' She shook her head again. 'Although, there's a slim chance. But still, I feel so sad for her.'

He nodded. 'That is sad.' He agreed.

They talked for a while, about her bruises, her scars. Liz explained how she got them, showed him pictures. Minutes passed by, but then laughter entered the room. Olivia, a clean, happy Olivia, walked into the room and was holding a paper airplane.

'Look Joe!' She smiled. 'It's a plane! It can fly! Kevin made it for me.' The orderly smiled and left the room. 'Look!' She threw it.

...

'Bernie!' Joe yelled. 'We're over here!' His wife walked towards him, dragging their children with her.

'Joe, sweetheart.' She said, and kissed him on his cheek. 'Where's this girl?' She asked.

Olivia jumped up behind him. The hospital had given her some underwear, and she was still wearing the NYPD t-shirt.

'You, my dear, must be Olivia.' Bernie smiled. 'I have some clothes for you.'

'Nice to meet you, mrs Stabler.' Then she looked behind his wife and saw his sons and daughters.

He smiled at her. 'The boys are Elliot, Malcolm, David and Joseph jr. The girls are Margaret and Lisa. Kids, this is Olivia.'

Elliot walked over immediately. 'Nice to meet you, Olivia.' Then he whispered: 'Thanks for getting us pizza.' She laughed, knowing full well that they'd become good friends. His brothers said hello to her as well. The girls saw Olivia as a new friend or sister and wanted to know all about her. As they got into his car they laughed and made jokes. Maggie, who used to be so quiet, had just as much fun and really opened up to her. Lisa, the boss of the family, had accepted Olivia without doubts and welcomed her. Now he just had to hope they could keep her.

**So? What do you think? Good, bad? Should I continue? Because if so, it's going to be a LONG story. I've had it in my head for months and there's a huge storyline.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joe looked at his son, who was making fun of Olivia. She was still a weak little thing, sick, tired. The doctor had told him that she was too thin, and needed to gain weight. But after being used to only getting scrapes for years it wasn't easy for her to eat huge amounts. She had stayed with them for this week, allowed to stay pending investigation, and she hadn't once finished an entire plate. Elliot was teasing her, by putting his vegetables, old as he was he still hated them, on her plate and stole her meat. Joe saw it every time and demanded him to switch it back. But his ignorant son kept disobeying.

'Elliot, you piece of shit, for the last time!' Joe barked at his son. Elliot knew that if he went to far his dad would beat him. He also knew that his father hadn't hit him in a while because that "nice" man didn't want to upset Olivia, who was used to nothing but violence.

'Sorry dad.' Elliot whispered, didn't meant it, but said it anyways. After dinner Joe turned to Olivia.

'Homework done?' He asked. She nodded. Strangely enough she wasn't far behind on her schoolwork, considering that she didn't went for the last four years. When asked how, she said that 'daddy' would give her all the books she wanted. She was even further on some things than her classmates. She wasn't great at math, but better at almost everything, because she had a lot of high-school books.

'Exercises finished?' He asked. She was given a few exercises to get her physical health back. She nodded.

'Ok, fine. Then I think we're done. Lets go.' He said. He took her to the precinct every evening to figure out her identity and where her parents are. If she had them. She took her coat and they got into the car. At the precinct there was a little surprise waiting for them.

...

'Joe.' His captain called. 'We have a hit. Woman by the name of Serena Benson, has a daughter named Olivia.'

He looked at his little guest and saw that she recognized the name. She had claimed that Benson wasn't her last name for the last week or so, but they knew she was lying.

'No.' She shook her head. 'That's not my mums name.'

'Olivia...' Joe started. He just needed to know the truth.

'Why won't you people listen to me? It's not her. I'm fine!' She started yelling but still had tears in her eyes.

'Sweetheart, it's ok. You can tell me.' He smiled. 'Did your mother hurt you?' She nodded. 'Ok then. You won't have to go back to her if you don't want to, but we have to investigate, do you understand?' She nodded again.

'Now, then, is Serena Benson your mother?'

'Yes.'

'Has your mother ever hurt you, in any way?'

'No.'

'Then how'd you got those bruises?'

'That man beat me.' She tried.

'No. We know that's not true. You were in hospital before he took you.'

'I had ballet lessons. I'm clumsy.' She said. Was she clumsy? Hell yes. But that wasn't the reason.

'Olivia. I'm getting tired of this. Did you're mother hurt you?'

'No.' She said again.

'Then you wouldn't mind your mother coming over and talk to you.' He stated. Her eyes became big.

'Noooow...' She said while moving her jaw upwards. 'I wouldn't mind...'

'Ok then. Fine.' He said.

It took less then an half hour for the woman to get there. She looked like she had a hangover, but she was sober.

'Olivia?' The woman asked. 'Is that really you?'

'I guess so.' Olivia was being very hostile.

'I... I've missed you so much.' She almost cried. 'You were away for so long.'

Joe got into the conversation. 'Why didn't you report her missing?'

'I, They, well...' She tried. 'The police told me they couldn't do anything.'

Thats a lie. 'Do you remember the officer that took your complaint?' Joe asked.

'No, it's been so long.' She sighed. 'Can I take her home now?'

'No. No, I'm afraid that's not possible. We need to investigate the bruises and cuts she sustained in your care.'

'Are you accusing me of hurting my child?' She asked in anger. 'I lost myself when I lost her. It has taken me years to recover from losing her, not a day went by when I didn't think of killing myself. But of course I couldn't go trough with it, because there was still a slim possibility that my little girl was still alive and I couldn't risk leaving her motherless.' She wept a small tear. 'My little princess. And now, now she had returned, and I can't lose her again.' She grabbed Olivia's arm and tried to hug her, but the girl covered her head like she was expecting a blow. The woman ignored the scared look on her face as she continued.

'I'm taking her home.' Serena decided. But then Olivia managed to free herself from her mothers grip and ran to Joe, the man that rescued her, healed her, accepted her as his own daughter and gave her a family.

'Father.' She cried. 'Please don't let her take me away.' She didn't call him daddy, but that was understandable. Serena stood there, astonished.

'He is not your father.' She barked. 'You ungrateful little... You are my daughter and your coming home with ME.' She looked at the cops.

'I know my rights, and since there never was a case or a single charge of child abuse, I cán take her home.' She said while pulling Olivia out of Joe's arms. He wouldn't let go. 'If you don't let her go I will file a complaint, Detective Joe Stabler.' He was forced to let go. He had to watch her walk outside, or rather being dragged outside, by her mother. She looked back.

'Joe, don't worry, ACS will be on her ass 24/7.' He tried to smile. 'Olivia'll be back in no time.' He sighed. 'Unless she isn't abusive.'

'Yeah right. I'm just sad she has to get another trauma.'

...

'Olivia?' Her mother asked when they got back to her old home. 'Do you recognize it?'

'I think I do, mother.' She said. She started walking around, when she got to the couch she got on her knees and lifted one of the cushions. 'Vodka.' She stood up and walked back, giving her mother the bottle. 'I think I remember it. Very. Well.' Her mother looked at her with anger in her eyes. Olivia knew she wanted to hit her.

'I'm tired, sleep tight mother.' She walked to her room and quickly undressed, getting under the covers.

'Olivia?' Her mother asked again.

'Yeah, what do you want?'

'It was for your own good, you know.' She sighed. 'You belong with me.'

'I liked it there.'

'You might have, but they saw you as a burden.'

'No they didn't.' She got up. 'They loved me, they told me so.'

'Well, they lied. You can't love something you don't know.'

'I'm not "something" mother, I'm "someone".' She bit.

'What's with you calling me mother all of a sudden.' She asked angrily. 'You never used to do that.'

'I'm 12 now mother. I'm not a kid anymore.' She replied. 'Can I go to sleep now, mother?'

'Fine. We'll talk tomorrow.'

'I have to be in school at eight thirty.' She rolled over and fell asleep again.

...

'Hi elliot!' Olivia yelled as she ran towards him and his sisters. 'Hi mags, lisa!' She hugged them.

'Hi Olivia!' Maggie replied and hugged back. 'Guess what!'

'What?'

'Elliot want's to join the football team!' She smirked.

'Really? That's so cool!' She replied.

'Lisa, Mags, we should totally join the cheerleading team then!'

'Oh, Olivia, I don't know. Isn't that, you know, not for freshman?'

'Actually freshman can join now. School wants them to develop skills and get better at the same time they're aging.' Elliot inter veined.

'Even if that were true, Olivia, we aren't really popular or athletic. They won't let us join.' Lisa tried to explain.

'Oh really?' Olivia asked. 'Watch this.' She was wearing sweats anyway, she dropped down into a split, got up and did some flic-flacs. People stopped to watch.

'Woa!' Maggie yelled. 'That's really amazing, where did you learn that?'

'Mostly ballet. I did some training last few years.' She said. They knew full well what she meant, but decided to let it slip.

'Still, me and Mags aren't. So you either join alone or don't join at all.' Lisa bit.

'We can try, Lisa, and even if we fail, we still would have tried.' Maggie smiled.

'Well, I'm not making a fool out of myself. Enjoy your humiliation.' Lisa barked and walked away.

'What's up her ass?' Elliot said.

'Oh don't you know, brother?' Maggie replied. 'Kathy wants to be a cheerleader too.'

'Really?' Elliot asked. 'Didn't know that.'

'Who is Kathy and why should I care?' Olivia asked.

'When they were young Lisa and Kathy were inseparable, but then Kathy got a boyfriend and totally ignored Lisa. When they broke up, Kathy blamed Lisa, nobody knew why, and started teasing her.' Maggie said.

'Teasing became bullying.' Elliot continued.

'Bullying became denying existence.' Maggie finished. 'It was horrible. If Lisa'd sit on a chair, Kathy'd push her off and claim it. At gym it was even more horrific.'

'Yeah. They'd pick teams, and Kathy'd arrange it so that Lisa wouldn't be picked. And when the teacher called Kathy and the other classmates on it, they'd all agree that everyone was picked. Until the teacher would force them to let Lisa join, but they'd never give her the ball or whatever.' Elliot explained what Maggie meant.

'That does sound horrible.' Olivia said, she was thinking she had to do something about that. The bell rang.

'O damn!' They yelled simultaneously. 'Let's run!' And so they did.

...

'Welcome to biology. I don't believe you're new are you?'

'No mister Buijs.' Maggie and Olivia said, head down.

'Sit, young ladies, I'll have a talk with you after class.' They walked to their seats quickly. But before they could sit down their teacher stopped them.

'Wait, miss Benson.' He said.

'Yes?' She asked.

'I forgot. You shouldn't be here the next few days.'

'What? Why not?' She was astonished.

'You just don't need to be here. Let's say for five lessons, ok?'

'But why?' She asked again.

'Don't reason with me, just go.'

Olivia looked at Maggie and shrugged. Kathy watched with a cocky smile and Lisa still refused to look at her. Then she grabbed her books, put them in her bag and walked outside. She could still hear muffled voices from the room.

'Ok kids. Let's start our sex-lessons. Or, as I like to call it: sex 101.'

Why shouldn't she be present? She wanted to know these things. She was going to have words with her headmaster. She walked to his office and knocked.

'Yes?'

'Olivia Benson.' She said, but couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

'Please, do come in.' She walked in. It was a very big room and a very strict person was sitting behind a very brown desk.

'What can I do for you, miss Benson?'

'Why can't I be in biology?' She barked. 'Sir?' She decided to use, seeing as before it sounded rude and cheeky.

'We decided that a girl that went trough, well, what you went trough, shouldn't hear these things.' He said while crossing his fingers.

'But I'd like to know. How else should I learn?' She asked, almost begging.

'I'm sorry, miss Benson. That's what the school has decided for you.'

'That's not legal. That's discrimination.' She said. 'You better let me get back or I can sue you.'

'Miss Benson...' He said, with a smirk. 'You can go to biology, in 2 weeks.'

'Screw you.'

'What did you just say?' He dropped his cigaret.

'Screw.' She bend foreword. 'You.'

'Detention.'

'No.'

'Then I'll suspend you.'

'No.'

'That's not a question. You're suspended.'

'No, I'm not.' She shrugged. 'I'm going back to biology.'

He was completely blown away. How could this little girl, this 12 year old, have such an attitude.

'You can handle yourself, can't you?'

'I can take care of myself, don't worry.'

'Listen, Olivia, I can suspend you right here right now. But I'm not going to do that.' He said, bending foreward.

'Thank you?' She looked questioned. 'What then? Can I go to biology?'

'Yes. But if you can't handle it, the consequences are up to you, do you understand?'

'Yes sir, oh thank you!' She smiled.

'Have you given any thoughts to extracurricular activities?' He asked.

'Yes, I want to join the cheerleaders.' She said. 'I think it'll be really cool.'

'That sure sounds...euhm...like fun.' He sighed. 'But how'd you like the debate team?'

'No thanks, bye.' She said, then left. Her headmaster couldn't help thinking that someone, somewhere will have a lot of trouble with her someday.

...

'Hi.' She said, while closing the door behind her.

'Olivia?' Mr Buijs asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh.' She walked to her seat. 'I went and talked to the headmaster, I'm back in. So please, continue.'

'Well, euhm, ok. We were starting with the male anatomy.' He took out a plastic model. 'This is... does anyone know?' All hands hit the air. He smirked.

'Fine, it's a penis, very good.' He opened the model. 'Now the rest. Who knows?' The students lowered their hands. 'Well you don't have balls.' an uncomfortable laughter sounded from his students. After discussing the entire model and the female reproductive organs it was time to bring up Birth control and stuff.

'Ok we have an half hour left, so how about we get started on condoms?' He asked. The class was silent. 'What are they for?' a few hands were raised.

'Yes, Kathy?' He pointed.

'They prevent babies.' She said proudly. One of the boys whispered something.

'Yes, kevin. Can you say that out loud please.'

'No.'

'Kevin, now.' His teacher said, now getting annoyed.

'I said that knowing that isn't something to be proud of.' He looked at his feet.

'Ok, kevin, detention.'

'I know.'

'Now, Kathy, that is correct, but condoms are useful for a few other things. Who knows?' Nobody raised their hands. 'Oh come on. I'm sure someone knows. You're in public school for gods sake.' He tried. Olivia raised her hand slowly.

'Yes, Olivia?'

'They prevent babies, STDs and they make having sex easier and less painful.'

'Thats true. Well done.' He sighed. 'Now, I'm going to give each one of a condom and a banana.' The class started laughing. 'Not a joke.' They looked at him with big eyes. He gave every table a condom and a banana.

'Do you know how to do this?' Maggie asked. Olivia nodded. She ripped the paper, put the condom on the fruit and made sure the top was empty. She did it so fast it looked professional, and Kathy noticed it.

**NEXT, OLIVIA AND MAGGIE TRY OUT, KATHY'LL BE THERE TOO. OLIVIA'S MUM GETS BACK TO HER OLD ROUTINE, AND SHE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE. BUT OLIVIA AND ELLIOT HAVE LEARNED A LOT FROM EACH OTHER AND WON'T TAKE THEIR PARENTS ABUSIVE BEHAVIOR ANYMORE. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. I LOVED THEM. THIS IS GOING TO BE A HUGE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

'SHHT Girls, quiet down now!' Coach screamed. She had to control over 50 girls who desperately wanted to be a cheerleader, sadly, only 10 could join. At most. If a few of the older girls left. But nobody saw that happening. Olivia poked Maggie.

'Look Mags, we're about to start, I'm sure of it!' She said, while looking at the scared to death girl.

'What if we don't get picked? Everyone will laugh at me!' She whispered with tears in her eyes.

'Now, listen. Even if we don't get in, which I doubt will happen, we'll just do something else.'

'But then we'll be geeks!' She cried silently. 'Everything besides cheerleading is for losers.'

She smiled. 'But you'll always be the sister of the quarterback.' But then they shut up as the lady in charge started speaking again.

'Welcome girls. I'm Leslie Rhodes, I'll be in charge of most things. But for the rest, let me introduce you to cheerleading captain Macy.' She gave the stage to a leggy blonde.

'Ok, so welcome you guys. You are, like, the new generation!' People applauded. 'I'm Macy, and I've captain for at least a year, so I'm like, really good.' She smiled with a lot of confidence. 'We're going to split you up in groups of 10 and do a couple of exercises. Then we'll say who goes and who stays for second rounds. We're planning on keeping about 20 people for round two. Eventually we'll end with 10 girls, of whom 5 will get to be in the team, and 5 will be reserves.'

Maggie looked at her. 'Oh, I'm never getting in, I can't even do a split.'

'Oh shhh, of course you'll get in.' She said while putting her finger on her lips.

'So group one.' Macy said while looking at the list. 'Marisa, Suzy, Eliza, Annie A. and Annie K., Rose, Jennifer J., Ashley, Mira and Eva-Lynn. Please follow Tammy. Some girls got up and followed the way too happy cheerleader. 'Group two, Leela, casey, Kim, Amy, Felice, Olivia, Candace, Jennifer S. and Kathy. Please follow Kirstin.'

'Oh no, we're not in the same group!' Maggie cried.

'It's gonna be ok, Mags, really.' She stood up and walked towards the rest.

The cheerleader continued. 'Group 6, Elizabeth, Sandy H., Margaret, barbara, lois, Macy...' She looked. 'Who is Macy?' A girl raised her hand. 'Really, that's so cool. Also, Emma, Jennifer A., Chloe and Alexandra.' Maggie stood up and followed her group mates.

...

'Hi, You're Olivia, right?' Kathy asked.

'Yeah, who are you?' Olivia asked without really looking at her.

'Kathy. Nice to meet you.'

'Sure.' Olivia replied, not answering her handshake. Kathy looked strange at her, so Olivia just shrugged.

'Ok girls.' Kirstin said. 'Let's get started. Follow my lead.' She started dancing and exercising and everybody did the same. After 10 minutes they stopped and sat in a circle regaining energy.

'Very well.' She said smiling. 'Now some moves.' Everyone got up, still tired.

...

'And Mags? How'd it go?' Olivia asked when they saw each other again.

'Fine I guess, but I'm not going to pass. Everybody was way better then me.' She looked sad.

'Well, we can't change it now. Wanna grab a sundae on the way home?' She asked, knowing Maggie's love for ice-cream.

They walked into the changing room to put their own clothes back on. Only a couple of girls were there, the others probably didn't mind the dirty clothing and preferred to change at home. Olivia took as long as she could. Every second away from home was one she treasured. Though she really didn't think of it as "home". Joe Stabler's house was home, that's where she felt at home, that's where she felt safe. Her mother hadn't beaten her, but she knew it was coming, she could see it in her eyes. Her escape from the basement was a few months ago and, according to psych evaluations, she had suppressed the memory. Her life from 8 to 12 was mostly a blank, and she liked it that way. She was so happy to be back at school, being with classmates the same age again. The police and medical staff had her scared to death, telling her that for the missed years she probably couldn't pick right back up where she left off. Luckily she had studied every day she was there, and on most things she was even better then her classmates. But she had been hold captive, forced to do awful things, you don't get over that so quickly. School, investigation and home took their toll on her mental stability. She felt like she was crumbling, but then again, she was always great at hiding her emotions. Only a couple more years and then the pretending could be over. She looked around. The other girls that were in the locker room had left, now it was just the two of them.

'Olivia?' Maggie asked. Olivia had stared at nothing for the last minute, lost in her mind. 'Are you ok?'

'Yes' She said, a little shocked. 'I'm fine. Have you finished French? I'm having real problems with some of the exercises.'

'Oui, et don't you mean "exercises"?' Maggie asked, speaking with an effusive french accent and moving her fingers like she was stroking a non-existent mustache.

'Oh shut up!' Olivia smirked while trowing a used towel at Maggie. Who started laughing and yelling: 'Tais-toi!' But they became silent as Kathy walked in. The tall blonde, the stereotypical cheerleader, sat down and opened her bag. They changed in silence, until Olivia turned to Maggie.

'Mags, do you still have my books in your locker?' She asked.

'Yes, I think so, we can get them...' Maggie said while packing her bag with the dirty clothes.

'Go get them now.' She interrupted. Maggie looked startled, but stood up anyway and left. Olivia followed her to the door and locked it.

'What are you doing?' Kathy's voice behind her asked.

'Tell me, Kathy, what did you do to Lisa?' She asked, without turning around.

'What?'

'You ruined Lisa's life, did ya know that? She hates you.' Then she turned around and faced kathy.

'So?'

'Are you sorry?' She crossed her arms.

'Why do you even care? You don't even know her like I do.' She smirked.

'No, That's true, I didn't make her cry. I didn't make my best friend cry.' Olivia walked to her bag.

'What are you going to do?' Kathy was getting a little bit scared. After all, she was trapped in a room with a girl who was furious with her, and could do flic-flacs, splits amongst other things. There was a serious risk of getting injured. Her eyes looked for a weapon, but the best thing she could find was a hanger, and that thing was out of reach.

'I'm giving you a warning. One and one time only. You hurt her again, and I'll hurt you.' She looked kathy in her eyes. 'I will hurt you. Badly.'

Kathy was relieved. 'But you have only known her for a few months.'

'And I already consider her family.' She grabbed her bag, opened the door and walked away. But then she looked over her shoulder and added: 'I will hurt you, Kathy. I know you can't keep your snarky comments to yourself, so I will hurt you. Only a matter of time.' She closed the door and left the now frightened blonde alone. The gym was empty every footstep she took made a soft click.

'Olivia?' A voice behind her scared her. 'What are you still doing here?'

'Oh, coach Volmer, you scared me.' She had almost dropped her bag.

He smirked. 'Well there's no need for that, is there now?' He put his hand on her shoulder.

'Everyone has left, it's just me and Kathy. Though I'm done now too.' She said. Thinking that it was the information he needed. She moved so his hand wouldn't be on her shoulder anymore. The giant man bended a little, so he could look directly into her eyes. She looked away.

'If you ever feel like you need to talk, Olivia, you can always come to me.' He smiled. 'I know what you've been trough, every teacher does. There's no need to hide your feelings, ok?'

She felt much more comfortable. 'Thank you sir.' He nodded. 'Ok then. Off you go.' She walked away. Only to be scared by the school's security guard.

'Damn, I'm getting scared by everyone.' She sighed. 'I'm sorry, euhm, sir?' She didn't know his name.

'Lowell Harris. You can call me sir. Or officer.' He said strictly, while eying her. She knew he was only in service very shortly, he couldn't be much older then 20. She thought he was strange, so she walked away.

'Hi Mags.' She said, while walking towards her friend.

'What were you doing, talking to that weird boy?' Maggie asked.

'Isn't he the security guard?'

'No, he wishes. He's a senior who wants to be one so badly, the headmaster made him hall master or something. Don't really care.'

'He wanted me to call him "sir" or "officer".' They started walking to the school entrance. 'What a creep.'

'Such a creep.' She agreed. Olivia agreed. 'Wanna eat at our place today?'

'Naw, can't. Serena would be pissed. Keeps bitching about being a real family.' Olivia shrugged.

'Well, that's not going to happen if you call her "Serena" instead of "mom".' Maggie smirked.

'Oh haha, you think I want anything to do with her? If it was up to me I'd still be at your place.'

'I know.' She looked at her watch. 'Damn, dad's gonna kill me!'

'What for?' Olivia asked.

'I should have been home 10 minutes ago, it's because of your stupid books!' Maggie barked.

'Woa, relax ok? He isn't gonna kill you if I show up.' She padded her friend on the shoulder.

'I guess that's true. But we should hurry.'

'Well let's run then. I should get some exercise anyways!' She said, and immediately started running. Maggie thought what everybody always thought about her.

...

'Hey, Olivia, it has been way too long girl!' Bernie cried while hugging a very surprised Olivia.

'Nice to see you too, mrs Stabler.' She tried to get away. But Bernie wasn't letting go that easily.

'Call me mom, sweetheart. Are you staying for dinner?' She asked. But before Olivia could answer Joe had come downstairs and saw her.

'Olivia, sweetheart, how are you?' He walked over to hug her too.

'She's staying for dinner, Joe, but I don't think I have enough meat.' Bernie said.

'Well, go get some more then.'

'Mister Stabler, I can't stay for dinner. Serena will kill me if I do.' Olivia shrugged.

'And, of course, you want to spend some time with your mom, right?' He asked. But again, before she could react to his question Elliot had come downstairs and saw one of his best friends in his kitchen.

'Hey Liv, how are you? Staying for dinner?' He asked, while taking a soda from the fridge. She tried to answer again, but Lisa managed to walk in and ask exactly the same.

'Could you people please stop and let me finish a sentence for once?' She asked, almost getting angry.

'Sorry, Liv.' They said simultaneously.

'I'm gonna go home, Serena's probably getting worried.' She smiled.

'Sure, bye Olivia, come by any time you like.' Joe said. Joe jr ran downstairs, saw Olivia and, of course, asked if she was staying for dinner.

'No, Joey. Actually, I was about to leave.' She said, while grabbing her coat. 'Bye.' She hugged him with one arm, did the same with Lisa, Bernie, and Joe. But when it was Elliot's turn he hugged her, and she could swear he sniffed her hair. 'Bye Elliot.' She smiled and left.

...

'Serena, I'm home!' She yelled. She threw her bag and coat on the cabinet.

'Where the hell have you been?' Serena walked in and stood in front of her.

'Serena, I've been home late every day since I came here.' She walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. 'What'd you want for dinner?'

'I want to keep an eye on you! I don't want you coming home so late!' She barked.

'Well, I have a life, Serena.' She grabbed a box of macaroni. 'Mac and cheese ok?'

'And another thing. I am your mother. I won't stand for you calling me "Serena". It's disrespectful!' She cried while drinking from her vodka bottle.

'That's because I don't respect you.' She took one of the pans and put it in the sink, in order to fill it with water. She didn't expect the blow on the side of her head. When she opened her eyes again she looked at her mothers feet, in a puddle of vodka and glass scraps.

'You aren't grateful for anything I did for you!' She kicked her in the stomach, which made her flinch. 'You should thank me on your bare knees!' She kicked again. 'I should've had you aborted, who on earth keeps their rapists baby? They must've thought I was mad!' With every sentence she spoke she kicked her daughter.

'Serena, please stop..' She managed to mumble. 'You're hurting me!'

'I am your MOTHER!' She yelled and kicked her again, but this time in the head. 'Respect me, goddamn you!'

'Mom, please...' She felt blood dripping from her nose. 'Please...Stop.' Her mother stopped.

'Oh, my poor baby!' She cried. 'Do you see what you made me do?' She lifted her daughter of the floor and dragged her to bed.

'My poor, poor, little princess. You have had such a rough life, I should take care of you. Don't ever make me this angry again, do you understand? I don't want to hurt you, you just make me so angry. If you behave, and be the perfect little princess I know you are, then I won't ever have to hurt you again.' She kissed her daughter. 'You can stay home tomorrow. You need some sleep and a nice, warm, long bath.'

'I don't want to stay home.' Olivia mumbled. 'I need to go to school.'

'Well, you're staying home anyways. Now get some sleep. When you wake up we'll order pizza!' Like she didn't just abuse her daughter.

She closed her eyes and the headache went away. She had a beautiful dream. Maybe she wasn't really asleep and it was just a fantasy that she played over and over in her mind. But she loved it anyway. She was in college, living on her own, with friends in the neighborhood. And she had a fantastic boyfriend. But when she closed up on him she couldn't see his face. Just a smile. She knew she would love him until she died, no, she would love him forever. And he loved her too, just the way she was. He didn't think she was nobody. She smiled in her sleep. But she was roughly awoken by Serena.

'Wake up!' She cried. 'Where's my dinner?'

'Seren... I mean mom, you said we'd order pizza.' She rubbed her eyes.

'Well, I'm not made of money, am I now?' She grabbed Olivia's arm and dragged her out of bed. The vodka fumes that came out of her mouth filled the room.

'Fine. Fine, I'll make some dinner.' She walked to the hallway and looked in the mirror. She was surprised, the way her face had healed, it was amazing. There was only one blue spot under her eyes, and she knew she could cover that up easily. She was the most surprised at her nose. She saw she had had a bloody nose, there were still two red stripes that lead from her nose to her lips, but that was just a matter of cleaning. She toughed her nose, it didn't hurt that badly. She toughed her jaw, lifted it, turned it. She wasn't upset with what she saw at all. She could pretend nothing happened. He mother was staring at her.

'You are so vain.' She said. 'You aren't pretty, nobody thinks you are.'

'Thanks mom. I was just admiring your handiwork.' She knew that that would rub her mom the wrong way. She would pay for it. But before Serena could react she sneaked into the kitchen and started making mac and cheese.

'You really should go grocery shopping.' Olivia said. But she saw her mother getting angry again she quickly added: 'Or you could give me some money and I'll do it for you.' She just could help herself. 'But I can't buy Vodka.' She quickly reacted when her mother threw the empty bottle at her head. She was able to catch it and placed it in the sink immediately.

'Are you done?' Serena asked.

'No, I've only just started.'

'Well I'm hungry.'

'Then you should have made it yourself.' She could smack herself in the face. Olivia, she thought, your mother is drunk. Stop these comments or she will hurt you. When she is drunk you should be nice to her. You've been here, what? A month or so? You should know better. Just finish the goddamn meal and go to bed.

And so she did.

**NEXT, WE WILL MEET THE OTHER CHEERLEADERS. WILL KATHY BE ONE OF THEM? OLIVIA GAINS A LOT OF NEW FRIENDS BUT LISA DOESN'T LIKE HER YOUNGER SISTER BEING A PART OF THAT. WHY SHOULD MAGGIE BE A CHEERLEADER, LISA IS SURE OLIVIA DRAGGED HER INTO IT, AND THAT SHE DOESN'T REALLY WANT TO. **

**ALSO BE WARNED. BETWEEN THE STORIES THERE ARE A LOT OF ****TIME JUMPS.**

**N/B: ****I am not American, hell, I don't even speak english. I don't know how it all goes on those "american ****high schools". For instance, in a review someone told me that biology in american doesn't cover sex ed. Here it does, so I'm a little confused. I only get my information from movies and wikipedia. I would really appreciate if anyone could tell me how cheerleaders go and stuff. Really, please help me to make my story better!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Liv!' Maggie cried. 'Olivia!' She banged on the door of the building. A few minutes later a very tired Olivia walked downstairs.

'God, Maggie, relax.' She clearly had a headache. That wasn't very odd, since she barely got any sleep last night and her mother had slapped and kicked her.

'Is something wrong? You sound edgy.' They started walking.

'No, I had a nightmare and then I couldn't sleep anymore. Sooo tired!' She said while tugging her hair.

'That sucks, we have an exam.'

'What? No! Please tell me you're kidding!' She cried.

'No, French, it sucks. I studied all trough last night, but I think I got it.' She sighed. 'I could really use an A.'

'French. That's so hard!' She lied. French came easy to her, it made sense. She could call her mother names in French. 'How's Lisa?'

'She is... Angry, mostly. Not at you, though. She just hates Kathy real bad.'

'I do too.'

Maggie smirked. 'C'mon, we're gonna be late.' The fastened their pace.

'Oh no, rain!' Olivia cried.

'It's not so bad.' Maggie shrugged. 'We can say something about a weather related traffic jam.'

'No, no it is bad!' She yelled. 'My make-up! It'll be ruined!'

'You wear make-up?' Maggie asked. She looked closely. She wasn't wearing mascara or eye-liner, hell, she wasn't even wearing lipgloss. 'You don't wear make-up!' She quipped. Maybe only a little pimple concealer, but so did everyone else .

'No, no I can't go to school now.'

'Oh, I get it, you're gonna skip the exam! That's smart!' Maggie laughed. But stopped laughing when Olivia stopped walking to look in a window.

'No, I can't go.' She shook her head.

'Olivia, you're kidding right? Don't you wanna know if you made the cheerleading team?' Maggie was surprised.

'Call me.' Olivia turned around and started walking back.

'Olivia? Olivia!' Maggie was astonished now. But she couldn't risk being late, she didn't even know why she walked all the way to Olivia's house every day.

* * *

'What, the fuck, are you doing home?' Serena spat.

'I don't feel good.' She shrugged. 'What, the fuck, are you doing drinking in the morning?'

'You are just a little spoiled brat, aren't you? A little whore, a stupid little girl!' Serena laughed.

'Why do you enjoy making me miserable?' She cried. 'Why do you enjoy making me small?'

'You deserve it!' She yelled. 'If you weren't such an disrespectful daughter I wouldn't have to!'

'That's a lie.' Tears were rolling over her cheeks. 'That's such a lie. Why don't you tell me the truth, for once in your life?'

'You are a daily reminder for the worst thing that ever happened to me!'

'What?'

'Yeah, you think I don't know what you went trough? I went trough worse!'

'Who are YOU to judge ME?' She screamed, she couldn't believe her mother was saying that.

'How much do you remember? How much?'

Olivia was silent.

'Almost nothing right?' Serena laughed.

'I remember running, escaping.' She started thinking. As much pain as it gave her, she could only recall wearing summer clothing, while it was cold outside, and getting saved by a man who had truly loved her, loved her, as his own daughter. More then her mother.

'Only the good things right?'

'I went trough hell and came back. Someone loved me, but then you ripped me away again! I hate you!' She was so angry. Serena slapped her. She expected it, so it didn't hurt as much. 'I. Fucking. Hate. You.' Olivia said. Serena slapped her again.

'You weren't treated as bad as you think you were. They fed you, clothed you!'

'They raped me! They raped an eight year old girl! For four fucking years!' She gnashed. Tears were rolling over her cheeks and didn't stop.

'You don't even remember it. I see your fucking face every day!'

'What do you mean?' She was crying uncontrollably. She needed to know.

'After your father raped me, I got stuck with a disrespectful daughter, who has a huge ego, by the way. Not everything twirls around you, Olivia!'

'What? My father is in the military. You told me.'

'Your father raped me on the way home. He grabbed me in an alley.'

'My father is a rapist?' She was astonished to her mothers confusion. She sat down on the couch. Her mother calmed down, realizing what she just told her daughter, a 13 year old. She hadn't planned on telling her until she was 18. Then she would understand. But now, she went trough the same. Though some would say it was worse.

'Sweetheart...' She started.

'You never call me that.' She barked back.

'This must be really hard on you.' Serena sighed. 'It must be awful to hear that about yourself.' She took another big gulp from her bottle.

'I loved my dad.' She sighed as well. 'I thought he was a hero, defending our country, defending me. Saving me.'

'Well he wasn't. He was a rapist. A serial rapist.' She padded her daughter on the back while putting the bottle on her lips again. 'But it must also feel like a relieve, right?'

'Should it?' She looked at her mother.

'Finally an explanation.' She again, put the bottle to her mouth.

'For what?'

'Why we don't look alike. Why you and I are so different.' She took a sip. 'Why you are such a brat. Why you are so spoiled. Why you are so ugly.'

She couldn't believe her mother. Insulting her? At a moment like this?

'Now, I don't want to be staring at your fucking face all day, so you're gonna get groceries and then you're gonna go to bed.' She pushed her off the couch. 'Go!'

Olivia banged her head against the coffee table and could feel a bump coming up. It hurt like hell. Apparently she wasn't getting up fast enough. Her mother kicked her. She fell headfirst onto the table again. Her mother giggled. She was having fun humiliating her daughter. Olivia tried to get up once more, but her mother pushed her again, she lost her balance and fell on her back on the table. The backpain made her moan. She coughed. The buzzer went.

'Get up, someone is at the door!' Serena barked. Olivia got up, finally, but very slowly and sore.

'Yeah? Who is it?'

'It's Joe Stabler. Olivia, I have to talk to you. In private. Come down please.' She looked at her mother, shrugged and managed to walk out the door, down the stairs and to the exit of the building.

'Hey mister Stabler.' She smiled. She was happy to see him again. He didn't seem all too happy to see her. She realized that she hadn't checked her face. Maybe it was covered in bruises, she didn't even know how many times she got slapped. She touched her nose, quickly, it seemed ok. Then her eyes, they seemed ok too. Her lip wasn't swollen. Then why'd he look so strange at her?

'Checking yourself? You look fine.' He stepped towards her, licked his thump and wiped it across her forehead. His fingertip was red. 'But the barely-dry line of blood from your forehead to your eyebrow gives it away a little.' He sighed. 'C'mon, you're coming home with me. You are not going back to her.'

'I fell. She didn't do nothing.'

'Olivia, stop making excuses for her.' He touched her shoulder, she flinched and looked at him as if he were evil. 'What happened?'

'She told me the real story. About my father.' She started crying. He sighed.

'I knew she would. Someday. I was just hoping she would wait until you were 18.'

'Well. She didn't.'

'Come on girl. You are coming with me.' He wrapped his hand around her shoulder, she rested her head on his. She was so tired.

* * *

'Let's get you into bed.' He practically carried her upstairs.

'Actually Joe, would you mind me taking a shower.' She sighed. 'I feel so dirty.'

'Sure. It's over there.'

'I know where it is.' She smirked. Her eyes looked depressed, tired, but her lips were caught up in a smile.

'Of course you do.' She walked in. A few seconds later he heard the shower being turned on.

'Bernie.' He looked at his wife, making cookies. Again. She did this every day, the entire garage was filled with cookies. 'Olivia will be staying with us. I'm gonna take care of some things. I'll be home before dinner. Take care of her.'

'Sure hun. I know, I know! I'll make her cookies!' His wife ran to the refrigerator. 'She'll feel so special!'

He smiled painfully. 'Olivia is allergic to cookies.' He lied.

'Oh no! How sad.' His wife dropped the cookie dough. 'How about icecream?'

'She can have that. But I don't think she's hungry.' He grabbed his coat and walked away before his wife could react.

* * *

Serena laid on her couch. Drinking her vodka. She smirked to herself, oh how happy she felt. She had realized when Olivia was a little girl that hitting her made her, indeed, feel better about herself. Like she was getting back at that horrible man. But it only went so far. When Olivia's hair was up and if you would look really sideways with your eyes squeezed almost shut, Serena swore she was looking at him. When Serena gave her daughter a heavy beating she would enjoy looking at the bruises. But once they healed she felt defeated, luckily there was a cure. Just hit her again.

The sound of her buzzer filled the room. She walked to the intercom and asked who was there.

'Serena. It's Joe. Open up.'

'Where's my daughter?'

'You are never going to see her again, Serena. Now open up.' She was shocked, she didn't want him up here. Sad for her, her neighbor just exited and because of Joe's lovely badge, he got in without trouble.

'Serena.' Joe sighed, loudly. 'Open this door. I have to talk to you.'

'Are you going to yell at me?' She asked. She was so drunk by now, she was actually becoming childish.

'I don't have time for this. Open. The. Goddamn. Door.' He said. She decided to open it, he pushed his way inside.

'Serena. What did you do to this girl?' He asked.

'She...She was...And I was...' She tried. Her words slurred.

'I saw her outside. Covered in bruises.' He grabbed her arm aggressively. 'Again. I told you, and it happened again.'

'I couldn't stop myself Joe.' She cried. 'She was being so annoying, like she was bullying me. On purpose!'

'That's no excuse.' His grip softened.

'I know it isn't. Please Joe. You gotta help me.'

'I can do one thing.'

'What?' She was desperate.

'I'm gonna take her. She'll live with me and my family. If she wants to see you, she will. Otherwise not.'

'What? No!' She protested.

'It's either that or I'll report you.'

'You're not even giving me a choice, are you?' She yelled.

'No I'm not. I've got some beautiful little pictures. If I'll show them to a judge, they won't hesitate for a second.'

'Fine.' She screamed. 'Fine, take the ungrateful little brat!'

'Don't talk about her like that. She's a wonderful kid.'

'She isn't. Really not. But don't worry, you'll realize soon enough. And then you'll be begging for me to take her.'

Joe decided not to get into an argument with that woman. He just left.

* * *

Elliot got home early. His sisters and brothers were either at work or at school. He called his mom, but realized she wasn't at home when he found her note. Apparently she was done with cookies, now she was going for ice-cream.

_Hun,_

_Am at store, getting Ice-cream._  
_If you want anything just yell. _  
_Be back in half an hour._

_love you._

And then underneath she got distracted and drew a unicorn and a taco. He smirked, he liked his mom. He wanted a sandwich so he walked to the refrigerator. That's when he realized that someone was in the shower. He walked upstairs, very confused. He knocked on the door.

'Who's in there?'

'Who's out there?' A sarcastic and annoyed voice replied.

'Elliot stabler. Now who are you?'

'Olivia Benson.' She replied. 'Anymore information needed?'

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm taking a shower.'

'I can tell, but why are you here?'

'Could we maybe have this conversation when I'm a little less naked?'

He laughed. 'Sure. Enjoy your shower.'

'Thanks.'

**next: a 3 year ****time jump. Olivia and Elliot grow closer, but someone doesn't like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia walked downstairs, wrapped in a purple towel. She used a towel to dry her hair, then went to the "laundry room" and threw the now used towel in the dirty clothing hamper. She realized she had absolutely no clothes with her. Maggie was a lot taller, and Lisa was, well, she was a little more chunky, as you could call it. Also, Olivia knew Lisa would throw a fight if she borrowed any of hers. She couldn't use the clothes of their mother's because they would fit even worse. So she just had to wear some of Maggie's anyway, even though they wouldn't fit. At all.

'Elliot?' She asked. Then she felt stupid. Hadn't she been wearing clothes when she got here? She couldn't believer her stupidity.

'Yeah? You need something?' He asked from the kitchen.

'No. Never mind.' She yelled. She started walking to the stairs when Elliot exited the kitchen and saw her.

'No really you can...' He realized she was almost naked, except for the way to small towel. He turned around. He remembered how much his sister hated it when he looked at her, wearing a towel. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm not naked, Elliot. Nothing to be sorry for.' She smirked, his red face was funny. 'But I was wondering whether or not you could help me.'

'With what?'

'I'm having these math problems.'

'I'm not very good at math, but I suppose I already got them explained. So yeah, I can try.'

'Great. Thanks.' She started walking upstairs. But then she realized something and walked back down again. 'Why aren't you in school?'

'Oh, I had football practice, so I didn't have to participate in any lessons.'

'Ok.' She walked back to the stairs. 'No. Wait. Then why aren't you on the field?'

'Practice got canceled because of some cheerleading thing.'

'Oh. Ok. Well, see you later.'

'If you need something just call.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and realized she had slept over six hours. It was almost completely dark outside. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Then she grabbed her clothes and put them on. She looked in the mirror quickly, realized she needed to brush her hair, did this and walked downstairs. The entire family was sitting in the livingroom so they didn't notice her entering. At least, most of them didn't. Elliot rose from his seat quickly and looked at her. Maggie watched her brother do this and noticed Olivia.

'Hey Liv.' She smiled. She walked over to her friend and hugged her. Joe also walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Joe.' She whispered. 'Do I need to go home soon?'

'Sweetheart.' Joe sighed. 'You are never going to that place again. This is home.'

Her smile couldn't be bigger. 'Really?' She asked. He nodded.

'Family gather!' Joe said. He walked to the kitchen, where his wife was preparing dinner. Lisa was the last.

'What up, dad?' Malcolm asked. David pitched in. 'Yeah, what?' Lisa sighed, Junior was making faces at her. Maggie told him to cut it out. The only really quiet ones were Olivia and Elliot

'Everyone, be quiet.' And everyone was. 'Olivia will be joining this family.'

Maggie jumped up and down, ran towards her friend and hugged her. 'You're kind of my sister now, right?' Olivia smirked.

'So...' Elliot said. 'Euhmm, welcome.' Their hug was a little uncomfortable. He smiled, it felt right.

'No.' Lisa yelled at her father. 'No! She is not my sister! She isn't even my friend.' She turned to Olivia. 'I don't like you! You may get everyone wrapped around your little finger, but you won't get me!'

'Lisa.' Her father warned her.

'No! I'm not a baby. Everything went wrong the minute we met her.' She turned to Olivia, once more. 'Nobody likes you. They pity you!' Then she ran upstairs. Joe was ready to follow his daughter and to punish her. But Olivia stopped him before he could.

'Can I?' She asked. He nodded. She walked upstairs. When she reached Lisa's room, she knocked on the door.

'Lisa?' She asked.

'What do you want?'

'I want to talk to you. Can you open the door?'

'Why can't you just go away?' Lisa's voice cried. 'Please?'

'Lisa?' She asked. 'Come on. Please talk to me.'

Lisa opened the door. 'Fine.'

Olivia walked to the bed and sat down. Lisa sat next to her. 'What do you want?' She asked again.

'To talk. Why are you so angry with me? What have I done?'

'I don't know. I just hate you.'

'That doesn't sound reasonable. You've known me over a year now, but you didn't hate me until a few months back.' She tried to smile. 'Why?'

'No particular reason.'

'Is it because I'm a cheerleader?'

'No.'

'Then why? I can't imagine anything else could be the problem.'

'You just...' She started, but stopped mid sentence.

'Yes?' Olivia moved closer. 'Please, Lisa, tell me, so I can do something about it.'

'Maggie was a good girl.'

'She still is.'

'Everyone knows that all cheerleaders, even reserves, are bad. She'll be in trouble.'

'What do you mean?' Olivia didn't understand it.

'I don't want my little sister on drugs.'

'I don't want her to be either.'

'I don't want her drinking. I don't want her hooking up with strange boys. And I definitely don't want her not going to college. I want Maggie to make something of herself. I know she can, she has all these amazing dreams.'

'I know she does. She can be everything she wants to be.'

'She wants to be a veterinarian.'

'She can be. She loves animals.'

'But you are going to drag her down with you.'

'What do you mean? "With me?"'

'I know what happened to you. Daddy told us the first time you moved in.'

'So?'

'I know what happens to girls like you. I looked it up.'

'And?' Olivia didn't understand, she didn't understand it at all.

'You'll either become a prostitute or a junky, but likely both.'

'What? Lisa, the fuck you're talking about?'

'Or an alcoholic. Because you'll need something to make the bad memories go away. Yes, you'll be a cheerleader, but it doesn't change the fact that you are heading down a path of destruction. And I don't want you to drag my sister down with you.'

'I'm not going to be an alcoholic. Trust me, I know what it does to people. And I sure as hell am not going to be a junky. Lisa, I want to be a cop.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Let me guess. You found something online that said that children with troubled pasts, traumas and stuff, are more likely to get in trouble. They blame themselves for everything and feel like they can never say "no"?'

'How did you know?'

'Because I've had hundreds of psychiatrists saying the same thing to me. I needed to forgive myself. And I did. I'm over it.'

'If you ever do anything to hurt her...' Lisa warned her.

'I won't. And if I do, please, punch me in the face as hard as you can, because I don't want to hurt that girl. She is so dear to me.'

'Ok then.'

'Am I forgiven?'

'Yeah.'

'Friends?'

'Yeah.' Lisa smiled and nodded.

'Best friends?'

'Don't push it.' Lisa stood up.

'Mega best friends?'

Lia laughed.

'Super mega best friends for ever?'

Lisa hugged her. 'Welcome to the family. There is only one rule...'

'Hate Kathy Malone?'

'You know about that?'

'I talked to her. I hate her.'

'Good. She's a total bitch.'

'What's the rule then?' Olivia asked as they approached the stairs.

'Church on sunday.'

* * *

'And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.'

'Don't lead us into temptation, but deliver us to evil. Amen.' Olivia repeated.

'No that's not it.' Joe sighed. 'Again.'

'Our father in heaven...'

'Yes?'

'I don't remember.' Olivia cried. She was tired, she didn't want to go to church at all. She went once, with "daddy". It was horrible.

'Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.'

'Our father in heaven...' She just couldn't remember.

'Olivia!' Joe was getting pissed. They were driving to church in the family van. Maggie was sitting on her right, Elliot on her left. Behind them were David, Malcolm and Junior. And Lisa was sitting shot gun next to her father. They decided to keep Bernie at home, since she wasn't feeling well. Elliot leaned close to her and whispered: 'Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name.'

'Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name.' Olivia repeated.

'Your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven.' Elliot went on. Olivia repeated again.

'Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors.' Elliot whispered.

'And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.' He finished.

'And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.' Olivia quoted.

'That's correct.' Joe said. He stopped the car.

'Are we there yet?' Olivia asked, while looking out of the window.

'No. Get out.' Joe sighed.

'What?'

'Elliot, Olivia, get the fuck out.'

'Joe?' Olivia asked. 'Dad?' Elliot did the same.

'If you don't know the verse, you can't go. You'll make us all look like fools.' He barked. 'And I don't want no betrayer going with us either. Get out. You can walk home. And I don't want to see either of your faces again.'

'Fine.' Elliot yelled. He got out and dragged Olivia by her hand with him. Joe was angry, Elliot knew what was going to happen. He just hoped that it wouldn't. They were on a road that was quite abandoned. Joe got out as well, Elliot mentally begged him not to. But Joe did it anyway. He struck Elliot, hard. And then he hit him in the stomach, with his fist. Elliot flinched because of the sudden pain, but didn't complain. Complaining would only make it worse. His father started kicking him when he hit the dirt.

'Joe?' Olivia cried. 'Joe please...' Joe was her hero. He saved her, numerous times. 'Please stop!'

Joe looked at her. 'Little girl, you can't even begin to understand why he's being punished.'

'My mother used to beat me. You told me. You told me that under no circumstances was a parent to struck her child. You told me she was a horrible mother for hitting me.' She cried. 'Joe?'

Joe stopped kicking his son and looked at her.

'Was it a lie? Am I wicked? Did I deserve it?'

He walked over and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. 'No, you're wrong. You didn't deserve it. You are not wicked.'

'But I don't even know the Lord's Prayer.'

'That doesn't make you wicked.'

'What did Elliot do that was so horrible for you to hit him then? Did he murder? Is he an addict? Did he hurt someone?'

'No. No, he didn't'

'So he's innocent?'

Joe nodded.

'Then please stop hitting him. He didn't do anything.' She looked up, into his eyes. 'He's a good boy.'

'He is.'

'We'll walk home. He'll learn me the prayer. I'll be a good catholic girl.'

'Ok. I'm sorry.' He let go of her and helped his son up. He looked apologetic and that was the end of it. Joe got back into the car and drove off.

'You ok?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah.'

'Good.' She smiled. 'What direction?' She asked.

They talked the entire way home. Laughing at jokes they made. Ever since then it became their ritual. After church they'd walk the five miles home. They enjoyed their time together and became closer and closer every week. Years passed and they walked home after football practice too. Everyone knew they were close, but when asked:

'So?' Casey started. They were just hanging after school. 'You and Elliot Stabler?'

'Juck, grose, he's like my brother.' Olivia replied while pulling a disgusted face.

'Yeah right.' Alex smirked. 'If I were like that with my brother it'd be considered incest.'

'Alex!' Olivia threw some leaves at her blonde friend. 'That's disgusting!'

'Oh c'mon, Liv, grow up.' Casey laughed. 'Besides, Elliot's kinda hot.'

'Please, he's actually my brother.' Maggie placed her hands on her ears. 'And if you're going to discuss fantasies about my brother, please tell me, so I can leave!'

Olivia laughed and pushed the girl she had been calling "sister" for the past three years.

'Really, Liv, it'd be ok.' Lisa smirked. 'I'd rather see you dating him than that horrible teammate of yours.'

'Who?'

They all laughed at her quick reaction. 'Yeah right. "He's like my brother!"' Casey quipped. Kim joined in. '"Juck, Grose

'"That's disgusting"' Monique pitched in. Dana Lewis and Rebecca Hendrix laughed, sometimes they looked like twins. They talked simultaneously. 'Juck, gross!'

'Thanks guys. But I think I can handle this on my own.' She smiled. 'And, I, Olivia Benson, am not interested in Elliot Stabler.'

All her friends pulled sad faces.

'But you belong together!' Jo cried. Melinda punched Olivia. 'If what you have isn't true love, then there's no hope for us.'

'Au?' Olivia shrugged. 'I'm gonna say this, for the last time: Alex, I'm not interested in Elliot. Casey, I'm not interested in Elliot. Maggie, I'm not interested in Elliot. Lisa, I'm not interested in Elliot. Melinda, I'm not interested in Elliot. Jo, I'm not interested in Eliot. Monique, I'm not interested in Elliot. Kim, I'm not interested in Elliot. Dana, I'm not interested in Elliot. Becky, I'm not interested in Elliot.'

There were four other girls: Peggie, but she was a goody-two-shoes that told everything to her mother. Sonya, but she was like seventeen already. Danielle, but she was still a little twelve year old. And gillian, but she was such a geek. But all together they were with about fifteen girls, sometimes Elizabeth would join them, she was the oldest sister of Danielle and she was already in college. But when she didn't have anything to do she would come hang out. She was nice. They were considered "the cool gang". There were many groups in high school: the geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders (some of them were part of this group), the emo's, the nerds and the bullies. Kathy was considered a bully. She and two of her friends thought they controlled the school.

'Do you get it?' Olivia asked. Everyone became silent.

'I'll bet you five dollars they get together before the end of the year.' Alex told Casey, breaking the silence.

'I'll double that and say he asks her to prom.' Casey took out her wallet.

'Twenty on them getting married!' Melinda smirked.

'I'm writing this down!' Kim took a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. 'So I have 5 of Alex, 10 on Casey, invite to prom, 20 from Mel, saying they're getting married. I'll throw in 15, and I'm betting on four children.'

'Are you kidding me?' Olivia tried to get the paper from Kim, but she held it in the air.

'I'm with Casey, he's asking her for prom. I'll bet you a 20.' Monique smiled.

Olivia tried to change the subject. 'How about you and Fin?'

'He's a player. NOT interested.' Casey poked her friend. 'Not like you and Elliot.'

'Guys, please stop, it's not going to happen.'

'Sure Olivia.' Alex smirked sarcastically.

'Really. Why would he be interested in a 15 year old brunette, when he can have a 16 year old blonde with huge tits?'

'So you do like him.' Casey smiled. 'You thought about that.'

'Ugh! You are hopeless!'

'Olivia.' Alex rubbed her arm. 'Kathy is nothing compared to you.'

'She is like the poo you'd scrape from your shoes.' Lisa joked.

'She is like the corn in between the teeth of a dog.' Melinda added.

'I'm pretty sure dogs don't eat corn.'

'She is like a pencil compared to a computer.' Maggie said.

'She is like pepsi.' Dana smirked. 'Compared to Cola.'

'Compared to Vodka!' Becky corrected. They all laughed.

'Listen, you guys, the only reason Elliot would ever ask me to prom is if I would grow a pair of boobs this big.' She mimed with her hands. 'Got an ass this big.' She stood up and mimed again. 'And would dress like this.' She lifted her shirt, almost high enough to see her bra and tugged it in. She raised her skirt to over her bellybutton making it so short it almost revealed her underwear. Then she walked a little, like she was a model. All the girls laughed.

'I think he likes you the way you are!' Maggie smirked while pulling Olivia's skirt down.

'He thinks I am his sister. No brother want his sister looking like that.'

'I don't think Elliot likes girls that slutty!' Lisa laughed.

'Oh please, I've been in his room often enough to notice his little magazines.'

'He has porn?' Lisa asked with big eyes.

But Casey and Alex simultaneously asked: 'You've been in his room?' They looked at each other, then back at Olivia. 'Alone?' Again, simultaneously.

'Yeah.' Olivia laughed.

**NEXT: ANOTHER TIMEJUMP. A PROM NIGHT AND A CONFESION. **


	6. Chapter 6

'So...' She started. 'What're you up to?' She leaned on against the door.

'Nothing much. Figuring out what to get you for your birthday.'

'Please, that's like months away.'

'It's next week.' He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms while looking at her.

'No it isn't.'

He laughed. 'You just don't want to get older. You should go to neverland.'

She let herself fall on his bed and grabbed a magazine. Cars. How original. 'Please, every year closer to legally drinking is one I treasure.'

'Legally drinking?'

'Oh please, like you've never taken a sip.'

'I haven't.' He lied.

'Yeah right. Toss me one.' She pointed at the little refrigerator under his desk.

'No beer in there.'

She pulled up an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word he said. 'How 'bout a coke?'

'I really hope you mean Cola.' He opened it and tossed her the can. She smirked.

'No, I was talking about smoking some pot. You in?' She asked, sarcastically.

'Actually, my planner is full. I have that heroine-injection-thingy tomorrow. And then after that I have to deal a little, nothing major, just a little marihuana.'

'Like future cops ought to.'

'You know that's right.' He smirked. She threw the empty can at his head.

'What was that for?'

'You're such a pig.' She laughed.

'Might I ask why?'

'My can is empty.'

'Yeah? Seems like your problem.'

'It's not. Now be a gentleman and get me a new one.'

'I don't have any new ones.'

'Then go downstairs.'

'Aren't we high maintenance?' He shook his head, stood up and left his room to get her another drink. Once he left she quickly stood up and lifted his mattress.

'Jackpot!' She quietly yelled. She grabbed the empty bottles, magazines and condoms before she was able to get her diary. She knew he had it, and now she was angrier than she had ever been. Fuck Elliot. When he entered the room again, with two cokes and a big grin, that quickly faded as he saw his room turned upside down, he realized that either he or she was in big trouble. Then he noticed what was in her lap. He knew he had to get the fuck out of there. It was too late, she saw him. He dropped everything and started running.

'You better run, Elliot, you run for your goddamn life!' She chased him down the stairs and out the house, into the backyard and then over the fence into the woods. He was actually surprised at how fast she was. When he turned around to see how far behind she was, which were only a couple of meters, he didn't realize there was a tree in front of him. However he was able to run around it, barely. He ran towards the lake. He decided that if she was going to kick his ass anyway, he'd like it better if she was wet and her clothes were a little see trough.

'Elliot!' She screamed. Oh she wasn't just mad, she was furious. She was going to cut his ball of and feed them to him. With a rusty knife of course, the way she always threatened to. They were going so fast they reached the lake quickly. He ran in. She stopped.

'Elliot goddamn't!' She yelled from the shore. 'I'm gonna murder you!'

'Can't if you can't catch me, now, can you?'

'Fuck you Elliot Stabler!'

'Maybe later.'

'Elliot, I'm going to shoot you once I get my gun. Hell, I'm going to castrate you with a knife! I'm going to feel your balls to you!'

He swallowed hard. 'Maybe later!' He yelled.

'Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!' She stomped in the dirt.

'You're not going to let that go, are you?'

'Fuck no.' She sighed. 'Elliot, you invaded my privacy.'

'I needed to know if you were dating that sleezebag Bill.'

'It's "Will". And no. But even if I had, that's none of your business, now, is it?'

He realized she didn't want to get wet, so she'd force him to stay in the lake until they talked it out. 'It is, actually.'

'No it isn't. You're not my brother.'

'I am family.'

'You are not.'

'You can say whatever the hell you want, but the way I feel about you isn't going to change.' He realized what he said. 'Like a sister of course.' He lied.

'You love me like a sister?' She asked. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say she was disappointed.

'No. Liv, I love you way more than a sister. If I'd love Maggie half as much as I love you I think it'd be illegal.'

'I've heard that one before.'

'Well, it's true.' He looked at her, measuring her reaction. 'Do you love me, like that, too?'

'You're my best friend.' She avoided the question. He hated it when she did that.

'Liv?'

'You had no right to read my diary! And then to lie to my face?' She was angry. But he felt like she wasn't really, she just wanted to change the subject.

'You're right, you're right. I just didn't want you hooking up with that piece of garbage.'

'So instead of asking it, you decided to steal my diary, a thing that I haven't used since I was twelve?'

'Yeah. Actually, I was thinking that it was a little odd you spoke of pony's and old boy bands.'

'I never wrote about pony's and boybands. I had more important things to write about.'

'Oh.'

'Did you read it?' She asked, a little unsure now.

'The final pages. You wrote something vague about your mother.'

'Sounds about right.' She sat on the sand.

'Can I come out, you know, without being at risk of having my testicles removed?' He asked. It was really cold now. She nodded softly and laughed. He walked towards her and sat beside her. 'It's going to be ok, Liv.'

'It already is.' She rested her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you Elliot. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you right away.'

'No you shouldn't have.' He blushed when she looked up at him.

'Why the fuck are you trying to destroy this moment?'

'Sorry Liv.' He smirked. She was so bossy, she even controlled his side of the conversation. They sat like that for a while before getting up. They had a pretty long walk up ahead and the evening was already kicking in. He was freezing, it was like 6 degrees or something. She took off her jacket and placed it on his shoulders.

'Are you insane? Put it back on!' He barked, still shivering.

'El, don't be stupid. You need it, I don't.'

He actually kind of liked it, it was warm and smelled like her. After about a half hour they reached the house and got inside. His father was mad like hell. Not only at Elliot though. Actually, he couldn't care less if Elliot would be away for the night. He was angry at Olivia. For not telling him where she went, and then walking back at 22.00 together with big smiles on their faces. They were send to bed without dinner. After a quick shower, Elliot just laid in his bed. But it wasn't long before someone knocked on his door.

'Come in?' He asked. When Olivia opened the door he smiled. 'Come in.'

'Come out.' She told him. He raised his eyebrows but did what she said. 'Come on.' She said. She walked to his window and opened it up. Then she got onto the roof.

'Are you insane?' He asked with big eyes.

'Nop. Now come.' She urged him to follow her lead and get on the roof as well. Once he did, he realized that it wasn't all too dangerous, and that it actually was kind of cool. He'd thought about it, as a kid, but never dared it. She quickly went back inside, but returned a few seconds later with a bottle, probably containing somesort of alcohol and a blanket.

'Let's watch the stars.' She laid on the blanket and placed the bottle between them. He laid down too. After discussing a few nothings they somehow gotten on the "prom" subject.

'So, who are you going to take?' Olivia asked him.

'Dunno. Probably Kathy.'

'Kathy? Are you insane?' She looked at him very confused. 'No only Lisa would kill you.'

'I know, I know. But she is a cheerleader. It's kinda expected.'

'There are other cheerleaders.' She suggested.

'I know. It's just... I kind of already asked her. Before you and I...'

'What? You and I are nothing.'

'Liv, please, don't be like that.'

'No Elliot, just no. You asked her to piss either me or your sisters of. Both very wrong.' She looked at him. 'So which one was it?'

'I was hoping you would get angry and fight her in the cake.'

'You watch a little too much porn.'

'Oh and if you could put like little stewardess dresses on, it'd be great.'

'Fuck you, Elliot.' She laughed, she knew it was a joke. But she was still angry about him asking Kathy.

'Liv, I'm sorry. If you want I'll cancel.'

'No, don't. But you better realize I'm gonna ask someone equally great from your team, and guess what.'

'What?'

'I'm gonna dance with him, really slow.'

'You wouldn't.' He shook his head.

'Watch me.'

'Oh, I will.'

'I might even let him kiss me.'

'Oh you wouldn't' He repeated, now a lot less sure.

'I might.' She rolled to her side and looked at him as he did the same. They ignored the stars. His thump stroked her jaw and he moved closer every second. His lips brushed hers and he gave her a final chance to back out. He kissed her, gentle, kind. It was a kiss like a kiss was supposed to be. She kept her mouth firmly closed, even though there was no lack of him trying, she didn't allow him to deepen the kiss. When they moved back they looked at the blanket, not at each other. It took a little while before they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

'Was that your first kiss?' He couldn't help ask.

'Yes.' She lied. She knew she had been kissed before. When she was eight. By a man she was forced to call "daddy".

'You're the worst liar.'

'I know.' She leaned back in and they kissed again. This time the kiss went somewhere. They kissed, paused, kissed, paused and kissed again for at least an half hour. At the end they were actually making out on the roof. It wasn't long before he was on top of her, still kissing, and touching her. His hand went from rubbing her cheek, to her arms, to her legs. Using his hand on her knee to open them. He was laying on top of her, between her legs and he felt himself reacting. He knew Olivia wasn't ready for something like that, so he stopped kissing her and moved away from her, to his side of the blanket. She looked confused.

'What's wrong?' She asked, leaning on her elbows.

'You're still a child. You're nowhere near ready for...'

'You can say it, El. S-E-X. SEX. I've heard it before, I won't faint from hearing it again.'

'I know. But you're still a baby.'

'Then you're a pedophile. Stop acting so stupid Elliot. I don't want to fuck you on the roof, where the entire neighborhood is invited to watch.'

He smirked. 'You're so bossy.'

'I know. Now, let's get inside.' She stood up and walked to the window. 'Oh, one more thing.'

'Yeah?'

'You kiss Kathy the way you kissed me, and I will castrate you. Get me?'

'Oh yeah. But I don't want to kiss her at all. Why would I? When I have something like you.'

She smirked. They shared one last kiss before she got back to her own room. They decided that Joe didn't need to know, not until it got serious.

'Bye.' He said.

'Bye.' She said. She closed the door a little.

'Bye.' He said, he too, closed his door a little.

'Bye.' She said, closing the door a little more.

'Bye.' He said, also closing his door a little more.

'For fucks sake, Elliot, will you hang up first?' She closed her door without looking at his astonished face. He knew that she was going to give him a lot of trouble, a lot of times. Then he went to bed and had beautiful dreams about a beautiful girl named Olivia Benson.

**NEXT: PROM! But when Elliot goes to prom, he gets a little drunk, thanks to his good friends Fin and Ryan. Will he slip up? After all, isn't a blond with big tits in a very pink dress not way more ****attractive than a brunette, barely legal, who acts in a proper way, whilst wearing a blue dress?**

**Any Ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean Porter looked at Elliot, his teammate, who was very friendly to Olivia. He knew they were close, but lately he was expecting there was something more at hand. Every time Elliot threw the ball he flexed his muscles and made Olivia giggle. What on earth would she see in him? He walked up to Olivia, she was a little startled to see him, but quickly regained herself.

'Hi Porter!' She said, quite enthusiastic.

'Hey Olivia. How're you?'

'Fine thanks.' She stood up. 'You need something?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me.'

'Euhm...' She mumbled. She looked at Elliot. Even though he already had a date, they were kinda together. But still, she wasn't going to prom without an invitation. 'Yeah, I'd love to.'

'Really?' He was surprised, he thought for sure she was going to say no.

'Sure. Call me 'bout a time?'

'Yes.' He said, a little overeagerly. 'You're going to give me your number?'

'If you promise you won't stalk me.' She joked.

'Of course not!'

'Joking, Porter. Just kidding.' She wrote down her number and handed it to him. 'Call me.' She made the "phone sign" with her hand and smiled, before walking away, dragging Alex, Casey and Maggie with her.

As soon as they were out of sight, Casey whispered: 'Did you just agree to go to prom with Dean Porter?'

'Well, yeah.'

'But why?' Alex almost cried.

'He's a popular, cute, smart Footballplayer. Why wouldn't I?'

'You're with Elliot!' Casey said.

'What? I'm not.'

'Yeah, right.' Maggie smirked.

'No, really, I'm not!' She changed the Elliot-subject, they were always at, for some reason. 'So, who's taking you to prom?'

'Fin asked me.' Casey replied. 'I think I'm gonna go.'

'Good idea. Fin's nice.' Alex smirked. 'Chester asked me.'

'Chester? You're kidding, right? The foreign soccerplayer?'

'I like him. A lot of girls ask him out, always says no. So it's kinda a big deal for HIM to ask ME.'

'You're right. And he isn't bad to look at either.'

'Always a good point.' Maggie quipped and poked her friend in the ribs.

'Who are you going with?' Alex asked Maggie.

'I dunno.'

'Nobody asked you?' Casey asked, compassionately.

'Well...'

'Oh my gosh, who?' Olivia asked. She didn't know anyone asked Maggie.

'This guy sort of asked me. But I'm not sure.'

'Why not?' Casey asked.

'He's a little older.'

'A little? How much?' Alex always enjoyed a good gossip.

'A year.'

'Duh! How else is he supposed to take you to prom?'

'I don't think dad will approve.'

'Why would Joe approve of Dean and not of...Your guy?' Olivia asked.

'For fuck sakes, Liv, he's not your father.' Maggie barked at her friend.

'The man raised me for almost five years.'

'Four.'

'What?'

'Four years. Not five.'

'What's the difference?'

'A year.' She said dryly. 'Five minus Four is one. Therefor one year.' She shrugged.

'Go fuck yourself Maggie.'

'Sorry. I'm a little tired.'

'Let's get home then. I'm hungry.' They walked with Alex and Casey until they reached the corner Alex had to take. The rich girl. Then they walked Casey home. And at last, they entered their own home.

'Hi mom.' Maggie said to Bernie. 'What are you doing?'

She was roasting a pineapple. 'No sure. Just experimenting I guess.'

'Ok. C'mon Olivia.' Maggie pulled her into the livingroom where the rest of the family was. There they got the shock of their lives.

'Hey Mags, Liv. This is Kathy.' Joe said. 'She's Elliot's date to prom.'

'I know.' Olivia dropped herself on the couch. 'By the way, I'm going with Dean. '

'No you're not.' Joe said simply.

'Yes I am. He asked me today and I said yes.' She shrugged. 'Mags has a date as well.'

'She isn't going either.'

'The fuck? Yes we are.' She was texting Alex on her phone.

'No.'

Olivia looked up. 'Ok, let's say that actually mattered. Why not?'

'You're too young.'

'I'm 16 and going.'

'Maggie isn't.' He said. 'I know I can't really stop you, but I can stop her.'

'Dad!' Maggie cried.

'No. You're not going.' He saw she was going to object. 'And that's final.'

'I hate you!' She cried and ran upstairs.

Joe shook his head, knew he was going to have a very difficult discussion this evening. 'So. Then. I guess you're going, Olivia?'

'Yes.'

'Fine. Then how 'bout you and Kathy go dress shopping?'

'Fuck no.' She turned to Kathy. 'No offense, Kathy, but I hate you.'

'None taken? I guess?

'Also, you have no taste.' Olivia continued, Joe gave her a warning look.

'No I have clothes, you don't. Oh wait, you said "taste", not "clothes". Never mind. And I have taste.'

'Was that supposed to be a clever comeback or something? I'm not the one wearing next to nothing when cheerleading.'

Kathy looked at Elliot. 'Are you going to let her talk about me like that?' She whispered, angrily.

'Olivia, stop it.' He sighed. She rolled her eyes, she knew he liked it.

'Yeah. I'lll be upstairs.' She stood up and walked to the stairs.

* * *

'Oh My Gosh, Olivia!' Alex cried. 'You look so pretty!'

'No I don't! I look like a prostitute.' She twirled the black fabric between her fingers. The dress had spaghetti straps, was way too tight, even though she picked it two sizes too big. 'I like the blue one!' The "blue one" was a dark short dress, rather black than blue, strapless and with somekind of silver jewel type belt that gave her taille.

'I'm agreeing with Liv, Alex. The black one is a little slutty.'

'You know I'm wearing the same, but in red, right?'

'I know.' Casey quipped. Alex rolled her eyes. 'You can be so mean.'

'Case, which dress you wearing?' Olivia asked while she was holding a hair clip between her lips and fixing her hair.

'I'm thinking green.'

'Green?' Alex and Olivia asked. 'That's not a color for a prom-dress.'

'I'm going to wear my pearl necklace, you know, the one from my grandmother. I just think maybe green would look nice with that.'

Alex and Olivia gave each other an understanding look, before they both stood up and grabbed some dresses. 'Try these.'

* * *

'Wao!' Bernie cried as Olivia strode down the stairs. 'You look so pretty, like a grown up. And the dress!'

'Little short though.' Joe commented.

'Thank you.' She smiled with a sarcastic grin. She spinned around, making the dress flow a little. 'El! Hurry up!'

'I'm coming! Stop stressing!' A minute later a very attractive man walked down the stairs. Olivia made Bernie pout, but Elliot made her burst out in tears.

'My little boy!' She hugged him, Elliot smirked a little uncomfortable.

'Let's get a picture.' He suggested. Joe grabbed the camera, and took a view as they posed. 'Liv, kiss his cheek!' Lisa smirked, but was actually surprised when she did so.

'You are so cute!' Bernie said. 'It's such a shame you're not together.'

Elliot enjoyed the lips on his cheek, but then he turned and gave her a sweet little kiss on her lips. It wasn't sensual, or romantic. It was a little kiss a close brother and sister could share. They did it all the time and didn't seek anything behind it. But Bernie, Joe and Lisa thought something else of it.

'You are together, aren't you?' Joe asked.

'What? No.' Olivia lied, but very convincible for the first time in her life.

'I'm going to prom with Kathy.'

'And I with Dean.'

Joe nodded, not believing a word the teens said. 'Ok, if you say so. Have a good time.'

'Thanks for lending me the car.' He smiled and grabbed the keys. 'Dad.'

They walked to the car, he opened the door for her, like a true gentleman ought to, then sat down behind the wheel.

'Ready?'

'Yeah, let's go pick up your woman.'

'Screw you.' He rolled his eyes.

'Just drive pretty boy.' They drove only for a little while, because Casey lived rather close. She stood outside waiting already.

'Hey case. Fin not with you?'

'No, my dad would have a fucking hartattack.'

'Oh yeah. I forgot. We picking him up? Elliot?' She asked, after he didn't respond immediately.

'Yes. After Alex, he's waiting around the corner.'

'Ok.' They drove on in an awkward silence. But that stopped the minute Alex and Chester entered the car. They were laughing, obviously drunk.

'Wao Alex. What happened?'

'My parents had to go out of town, so we broke into the liquor-cabinet!' She blurred. Chester was laughing as well. They picked up Fin and then drove to Kathy's. Getting her took longer then expected, Elliot went in for an half hour and came outside looking pretty cranky. Kathy shoo'd Olivia from the front seat and took it herself. They quickly picked up Dean and went to Prom.

* * *

Alex, Casey and Olivia walked in, arm-in-arm. Their dates wanted to go do something behind the building.

'What do you think they're doing?' Casey asked, rather whispered.

'Something bad, probably.' Alex shrugged.

'Drugs?' Casey whispered, with a high pitch.

'Naw. Drinking or smoking. They think they're such bad-asses.' They laughed as they made their way to the punch.

* * *

'Pass it, you douchebag.' Fin gave Elliot the halffull bottle and he chugged it down immediately.

'So, Elliot, how 'bout you and Kathy?'

'She's ok.' He answered, opening another bottle.

'Ok? She's a blonde cheerleader with huge tits, she's more then "ok", isn't she?'

'I'm not gonna hit that. I have my eyes set on another girl.'

'How I wonder who she is.' Chester said sarcastically.

'Fine fine.'

'If I were you I would have some fun.'

Elliot drank another beer. 'How you mean?'

'You know, take your cake and eat it two.'

Elliot raised his eyebrow and threw Chester a new beer.

'Jeez Elliot, do I have to spell it out for you?'

'Please do.' A very confused Elliot responded.

'You fuck Kathy, then you date the nice girl.'

'What?' He chugged another beer.

'Kathy is bangable, but not girlfriend material.'

'Man what's wrong with you?' He was getting drunk. 'I'm not some player or anything.'

'Elliot, you have one life. Enjoy your youth.'

* * *

Olivia and Elliot danced a lot, Kathy and Elliot almost not. The end of the evening was coming close. Elliot was drunk as hell. Olivia was tired as hell.

'El?' She asked. 'I'm tired, I'm gonna go home.'

'Oh ok. Want me to drive you?'

'No...no...no...no...no.' She smirked. 'Let's not do that.' She patted his back. 'I'm taking the car. Chester's dad is picking you up.'

'Ok.' He leaned foreword and kissed her neck. 'Wait up for me.'

'That would defeat the purpose of going home early, wouldn't it?'

'Yeah.'

'Sleep tight.'

As soon as Olivia left Kathy strode back, wrapping her arm around his and offering him another drink. She had an evil look in her eyes. Who did that girl think she was? Kathy knew Olivia wasn't much better than she. Olivia was a slut, probably screwing HER boyfriend. Oh she'd pay. Kathy just hadn't decided how. But when Elliot's fingers moved up her arm she had an idea. Kathy placed her hand on his jaw and looked in his eyes. When she moved closer and he didn't move away she placed her lips on his. It was a very awkward kiss. But still, a kiss. When she moved away again she knew she had him. And she wasn't gonna let go.

**woa, what happens? yeah, like you don't know. But how will Olivia react?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was about three or four at night when a still very drunk Elliot stumbled into the house. He made a lot of noise going up the stairs, falling almost six times, and really fell twice. He was only halfway up when Olivia showed up at the top.

'Elliot? The fuck are you doing?' She walked down, grabbed his arm and helped him up. He giggled and hiccuped. She dragged him to the bathroom, where she sat him down on the closed toilet and looked at him. When he fell, he had knocked his head or something because he was bleeding now. She moved back his hair and looked at the wound. 'No need for stitches.' She cleaned it and placed a bandage over it. While she was doing that he ran his hand up her leg to her belly and tickled her. 'Elliot stop it.' She laughed.

'Oh Livvy.' He sighed.

'I hate that nickname.' And she really did, she had her reasons, though. He looked in her eyes, but that took about two seconds before he grabbed her pajamashorts and pulled them down. She was standing there, in her panties and tanktop.

'Elliot, are you mad? How drunk are you?' She asked shocked as she pulled them back up. 'Let's get you into bed.' She almost carried him to his room.

'Only if you join me.'

'That's not going to happen, you dickhead.' She pushed him down, but when she tried covering him up with blankets, thinking he could sleep in his tuxedo for once, he grabbed her arm and yanked her into bed with him.

'Elliot stop it!' She tried to get out, but he was way too strong. 'Let me go, we both need to sleep.'

'Only if you join me.' He repeated.

'Go to sleep!' She whispered loudly. 'Let me go!'

'Only if you join...' He started to snore, much to her adoration. She started to laugh, then tried to get up. But even in his sleep, he was stronger than she. Maybe she could sleep here.

An hour later. Olivia realized that she was scared to death. She didn't like this at all, her memory was coming back. She tried kicking him, but it had no use. He had wrapped two arms and one leg around her and wasn't letting go. She started to cry, she didn't like feeling helpless at all. She had to get out of there, she cried. She punched. But nothing changed. She had to scream, she just had too. Elliot didn't wake up, but Joe did.

'Olivia?' He asked surprised.

'Please Joe...' She cried. 'He won't let go, or wake up.'

He helped her, by unlocking his sons arms. She climbed out of the bed as soon as she could. This made her fall. She crawled into a little ball and started to cry silently.

'My little girl, why are you so upset?' Joe asked as he stroked her shoulder, making her flinch. A scaring thought went trough his mind. 'Did Elliot hurt you? Oh dear god, what did he do?'

'Elliot didn't do a thing to me, Joe. He just hugged me, and I lost it.'

'It's ok, sweetheart, it's ok.' He sat down and hugged her. 'Maybe you need to talk to someone.'

'No, I'm fine.' She didn't want to discuss things at all. 'I'm just tired.'

'Olivia, sweetheart, you're crying at half past four in the morning because Elliot hugged you. You're not fine.' He pulled her onto his lap. 'We've been ignoring this for a long time, thinking you were fine. You aren't. You're eating way too little, you're drinking way too much. Tomorrow you'll talk to George.'

'I don't want too, Joe, and I don't need to.'

'My ass you don't need to, Olivia, and you're going to.' Then he carried her to her room.

* * *

Olivia moved on her chair, unable to find a comfortable position. The room was quite boring, except for a painting or two, it was almost completely empty. One of the paintings was somesort of castle. She looked around while she kept shifting on her chair.

'Are you uncomfortable?' The woman a posed to her asked. She smiled and noted something on her clipboard.

'Kind of, I guess.'

'You don't take therapy seriously, do you?'

'No. Not one bit.' She admitted. Talking about memories she didn't even have, how on earth would that possibly help her?

The woman sighed. 'If you don't take this seriously, I can't help you.'

Olivia sat up, very eager. 'So can I go?'

'Yes.' She looked at her clipboard and wrote something down. 'You can go.'

Olivia stood up and walked out, making the woman mumble to herself, a little bit shocked of how the girl didn't seem to care. Outside the Office, in the waiting room, Joe was, as suggested, waiting.

'You done already?'

'Yup. Can we go? I have a lot of studying to do.'

'Ehh, I guess.'

* * *

Maggie and Olivia walked down the street, the weather was nice, it was weekend and they decided to get some icecream. Because of Olivia's outburst, she was no longer allowed to spend an evening alone. There was always supposed to be someone in the room. And because of this, Joe made her share a room with Maggie, who wasn't all that upset. Finals were coming up for Elliot, who was thinking of joining the marines once done with them. Everything seemed fine.

Maggie poked Olivia, who shortly yelped at the sudden exposure to pain.

'What?' She asked, angrily, while rubbing her ribs.

'That's Kathy.' Maggie whispered. It was true. Kathy Malone, was sitting on a bench, without anyone, dreadfully alone. Olivia and Maggie gave each other looks that meant an entire conversation.

'Hey Kathy.' Olivia tried to be kind, but then shrugged, why should she? Kathy looked up, the situation changed. The mean blonde was sad. So sad actually that Olivia and Maggie felt sorry for her.

'What's wrong?' Maggie asked. She tried sitting down next to Kathy, but she gave Maggie such an evil look she decided not to. Olivia didn't care for that, wasn't afraid of her, and sat down.

'Why would you care?' Kathy threw her face in her hands and started to cry.

'Kathy' Olivia started. 'Even though I fucking hate you, you are dating my best friend for over a month now.' Elliot and Olivia decided not to move on with their relationship, because for some reason it felt wrong, although there had been some kisses every now and then. Olivia wasn't jealous of Kathy, not in any way. Because she knew she'd come first. In Elliot's mind it was: Football-Olivia-Snacks-Sisters/Brothers-Baseball-K athy. They were best friends. They were closer to each other then they were to Fin or Maggie. They almost spend every second together. Almost. They would take long walks, watch movies, sport together. They even wanted to go to college together. Although that would be rather hard, since Joe had decided on Elliot joining the marines.

Kathy cried even harder. 'Why are you calling Elliot your best friend. How about Maggie?'

Maggie smirked. 'Me and Liv are close, but if we were as close as she is with Elliot, she'd be on my back getting a piggy-ride while we're be planning how to spend the evening in a way that would get us home alone.'

Kathy's eyes became big. 'What? Dafuq are you doing with MY boyfriend?' Kathy stood up quickly. 'You boyfriend stealing bitch! I knew I couldn't trust you!'

'Maggs!' Olivia whispered a little too loud. She turned back to Kathy. 'We are JUST friends!'

'Yeah right! So you're doing everything a couple does except sleeping together?'

'Actually they fall asleep together a lot.' Maggie shrugged. 'Really. A lot. Like, every day, everywhere.'

'Not helping!' Olivia yelped. Kathy slapped her. Or, at least, tried to. Olivia's instincts kicked in and grabbed Kathy's arm halfway.

'Let go of my arm!'

'You tried to hit me!'

'You're screwing my boyfriend, you slut!'

'Don't call me that! I never did anything with Elliot!' She lied, hoping Kathy wouldn't realize.

'Yeah, right!' Kathy cried sarcastically.

'Listen, we were only trying to be nice, since YOU were crying on a bench.' She looked at her watch. 'At four o'clock in the afternoon. Now, you either tell us what's bothering you so we can help you or you don't. I don't care anymore, since you've done nothing but insulting me.'

Kathy realized Olivia made a good argument. 'You're right. You're right.'

'Actually I'm a lefty.' Maggie said dryly.

'Ok, Maggs, enough. Why don't you go home, I'll meet you in an hour or so. Ok?'

Maggie nodded and walked away. Kathy continued crying, so Olivia reached for her bag and grabbed a couple of tissues.

'You're actually rather kind to me.' Kathy admitted. 'Why?'

'I already told you, you are dating Elliot. He's like my brother, well, he's my best friend. And no matter how much I might hate you, which is less then you think, I'll always help a girl who's so down, she's ruining her mascara.'

Kathy laughed. 'Ok, you're not as bad as I thought you were.'

'Thanks, that means a lot to me.' Olivia rubbed Kathy's back. 'Now, spill it.'

Kathy took a breath. 'Ok.' She took another one. 'Ok, here it goes.' She exhaled. 'So Elliot and I have been together for a month or so...'

'Yeah?'

'Well we, haven't really, been doing...anything...really...like...' Kathy bit her lip. 'You know...'

'So?' Olivia didn't get it. A month, so? 'What's the problem then?'

'Well, I was hanging with a friend of mine, and she told me that she heard from Rebecca, who heard from Shirley, who heard from Vanessa that Lisa told Alex that she saw Elliot making out with some girl.'

'Wait...What?' Olivia frowned, shit. 'Where? Did she say who?'

'No, and it was on the playground.'

Playground, playground, playground... They almost always kissed on the playground. They talked a lot on the swings and afterwords they'd just kiss. But when was the last time? A week ago? Olivia thought. She wasn't sure. But why would Lisa tell Alex? And why would Alex tell Vanessa? They were HER friends, not Kathy's. Shouldn't they, like, keep it secret? 'Oh how horrible!' She rubbed Kathy's back, but she was afraid she sounded fake now.

'So I was like: "Hey Elliot, are you cheating on me?" And he was like: "Babe, what do you mean? I would never cheat on you!" But he was blushing, I knew he was lying!'

'If he was cheating, then he's a pig! But you know, have you seen it yourself?'

'No.'

'Then you can't be sure.'

She sighed. 'Yeah, you're right.'

'I think that, if you trust Elliot, you should by the way, you must believe what he tells you.'

'I guess. Yeah, you're right. And I love him. Therefor I should trust him.'

'Yeah.'

'Ok. Then that's what I'm gonna do. Trust him. No matter what anyone tells me, I'll trust him.'

'Good. That's good.'

'Thanks.' Kathy wiped her tears.

'Feel better now?'

'Yeah.'

'Great. But it's rather late. See you tomorrow at practice?'

'Sure. See you then.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Olivia stood up and left. It was about four thirty and she still had a long walk. They lived just outside the city and she was about half an hour or so away from her home. The road was a little abandoned, which made it creepy. But she wasn't scared. It was not dark yet, it wasn't cold. No she wasn't scared. What would people think she was? A baby?

It was about 10 minutes later when she realized that she might be a little scared. Only a little. It wasn't anywhere near dark, but she was creeped out.

After another 10 minutes she took back what she thought before. She wasn't scared. She was petrified, terrified, and scared to death. She was almost at home though. Only a few more minutes. Come on, Olivia, you can do this.

God! Thank God! She was home! She ran to the front door and opened it with the key from under the "welcome" rug. When she walked inside she immediately noticed something wrong. Not only was it way too quiet for a stabler residence, you would at least hear Bernie sing, but it was also a little dark inside. She flicked on the lightswitch.

'Hello?' She asked, without getting a reply. 'Anyone there?' She walked to the livingroom. 'HELLO?' She yelled. It had no use. Obviously nobody was there. She was all alone. She sat down on the couch. She was left alone. Again, nobody realized she was missing. No. Not "nobody realized she was missing" she was missing everyone else. Where were they?

**ohhh? Where are the Stablers? Something bad happened? Next: Elliot has a ****decision to make, forcing Olivia to make hers. A little time jump and something, you already know will happen, happens.**


	9. little Angel

Damn it. Olivia thought. This just can't get any worse. Where the fuck are they? Oh god, she was all alone.

'MAGGIE!' She yelled, getting no response. 'ELLIOT?' She tried. No response either. 'DAMN DAMN DAMN! THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?' Then she realized she was being stupid and ran to the phone, calling Joe.

'Joe?' She asked. His voice immediately responded, yelling. 'Dear god, Olivia?' She nodded. 'Its me, don't worry. But where are you?' She walked to the couch, sat down and put it on speakerphone because she was tired from the walk, and of being scared.

'We were so worried. When you and Margaret didn't return we thought the worst had happened to you. Elliot ran to the park and you weren't there… He almost cried, pansy. Lisa called just about everyone and your mother, oh was she scared, she was crying the entire time…'

Olivia realized something. 'Wait, isn't Maggie with you?' She asked.

'No, she's with you…Right? You went for ice-cream together…Right?'

'We did, but she walked home earlier. I had to have some sort of a private talk with someone.'

'Dear god, then Maggie is missing.'

'Please tell me your joking?' Olivia cried trough the phone. Maggie couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. And if she was… Then she was responsible. Wasn't she the one who told Maggie to go home? She was.

'No I'm not. Stay where you are, we can't afford to miss another one. I'll ask Lisa or Elliot to go home and stay with you. Junior, Malcolm and David will stay and help, they're the oldest anyways.'

'Joe, I'm so sorry.' She cried.

'Hey, sweetheart, little girl, it isn't your fault, not yours at all.'

'But it is.' She was literally in tears now.

'Olivia, listen. This is not your fault.' But no matter how hard they kept saying it, she still felt guilty.

* * *

And she would. For the next ten years. Countless searches turned up nothing. Maggie was missing and her face was still plastered over the papers two years later. The police didn't have any clues. Not even a start. They didn't know when and where she disappeared. They had absolutely no suspects and after a few weeks they had to call it off. As a cop, Joe knew that the odds of finding her alive diminished by the hour. After a month he knew that the chances of her still breathing were about 5%. Maggie had vanished of the face of the earth.  
Olivia had moved into a sorority but she realized that it wasn't for her. She had returned home and was still deciding how and what to do next. But when Elliot Returned as well, from the marines, she didn't doubt her next move for a bit. Police academy. Olivia actually grew to like Kathy, deciding that their little arguments were funny, the blonde however still hated Olivia's guts and wished the devil would smear them on a bagel. When Elliot came back, it was to some a surprise but to most a disappointment to see them getting back together. None knew what he saw in that bitch. Well, most saw, but nobody realized why he would be with a tramp like Kathy Malone, who had been sleeping with the entire village in Elliot's absence, when he could be with the obviously more beautiful Olivia, who in fact did not walk around in clothes screaming "screw me!". But well, hey, it wasn't any of their business.

'Elliot!' Kathy yelled. She and Olivia, and the rest of Elliot's family for that matter was waiting for him to get of the train. As soon as he did, Kathy covered him in kisses. When he was finally able to jerk away from his much to eager girlfriend, he ran toward his family. His closest friend was there and ran towards him immediately after Kathy had let go.

'Olivia.' He whispered after she had wrapped her body around his. 'I've missed you so much!' Olivia's legs, which had hooked behind him, in the small of his back, hadn't gone unnoticed by Kathy, who grew green of jealousy. Why hadn't she thought of that? Olivia buried her face in his neck, to notice that at least that hadn't changed. The rest, however. His muscles had grown bigger, his face now showed that he had seen some thing that he could not unsee, and he had a tattoo.

'I've missed you too!' She cried silently. 'So much.' Their hug seemed to last forever, although when they were torn apart by Kathy, who was tugging Elliots sleeve rather hard, it felt way too short.

Elliot was forced to let go of his best friend, although he was happy enough to trade her for the rest of his family. But when he had hugged and kissed them all he grabbed Olivia's arm, threw her with one big swing on his back and gave her a piggy-back ride to the car. Kathy was forced to watch, angrily

* * *

They returned home to enjoy a long, agonizing dinner. During which Kathy kept trying to cuddle and Olivia pulled faces at him pretending to be Kathy, who noticed it sometimes and threw a row immediately.

He took another bite of his steak, his father had bought it especially for him, whilst looking at his family. On his left there was Lisa, then Olivia, then at the head his mother. On the opposite side of the table from left to right were David, Malcolm, Junior and then Maggie's empty spot, which was because of their mothers illness still set for her to come home. Then at the head his father was eating his dinner in silence. Maggie used to sit next to her father, after all she was his little angel. And then next to him, on his right, sat Kathy. Kathy slipped her hand on his thigh again. And again he placed it back on her own.

'Stop it.' He whispered without taking his eyes of his dinner. Kathy frowned. _Please don't. _He thought. But no, she couldn't stop herself. Olivia let her jaw drop, used her tongue to wet her lips and rolled her eyes at least three times. She mimicked Kathy's face exactly, except for the eye-roll. She added that herself to be a little more sarcastic.

'Cut it out, Oh-liv-ia.' Kathy barked.

Olivia rolled her eyes again, but stopped the face. She ate her dinner again. Silently he found it funny, they shared a look and a thought. Kathy looked rather pleased with herself.

After dinner Kathy was forced to leave because she couldn't stay over. Her father was strict about that, even though he probably was aware of her "status".

Everybody was tired and so they decided to go to bed early.

* * *

'El?' The shrill voice asked. 'You awake?'

'Yeah. Who is it?' He asked. But before he got an answer, his blanket was lifted and she jumped in his bed. 'Olivia?'

'Hm?' She asked, like there wasn't anything unusual. She snuggled against his chest and exhaled. All her stress exited her body.

'Something wrong?' He placed his arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch her breasts.

'Just really tired.'

'Of what?'

'The last two years.' She flipped herself and faced him. 'I miss her.'

'I do too.' He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Her chin was on his shoulder and she cried. 'Shhhh. It's ok. It's gonna be ok.'

'El...Nothing is ever going to be ok. Even though she denies it, Lisa blames me.'

'I'm sure she doesn't.'

'Yes she does!' She cried. Her nails dug into his back. 'I'm just glad you're back.'

'I am too. I missed her, but I missed you too.'

She laughed trough her crying. They laid like this for a while before he realized she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head. She truly was his best friend, his sister and his girlfriend in one. His best friend because they had so much fun together, his sister because sometimes they seemed way too alike and he wanted to protect her from everything bad in the world. And his girlfriend because the truth was and would always be that he loved her. He smelled her hair. God, how he loved her. The only problem, the only obstacle, between them was Kathy. Because he knew She kind of loved him too. They tried being together a few years back, but decided that they weren't ready. Olivia was still haunted by her ghosts, but wasn't anymore. She had dealt with them. And he needed to go to the marines. His father couldn't pay for college, well, not if he wanted Lisa to go. Now America would pay for his college. And he felt like he deserved it. Now he and Olivia could go to the Police academy together. Also a good solution to the Kathy problem.

**Next: Olivia and Elliot leave for police academy together. They think they leave Kathy behind forever but dick wolfs storyline gives Elliot some problems. Will El and Liv ever be together. Also Serena comes back.**


	10. Chapter 10

'Listen Kath…' He started this way too hard conversation. 'I just can't keep doing this anymore. The arguing, you insulting my family, my family insulting you, you hating my friends, my friends hating you… It's just all too much, and frankly I'm done. To be honest, I wanted to end it before, but I couldn't. Now, seeing as I leave for the academy in a few days, I know I have to break it off with you. It's not fair to you, nor to me. I'm sorry.'

She snorted. 'Wow, way to make it sound like some soap opera. Well, if you're being "frank" and "honest" with me, I suppose I ought to be "frank" and "honest with you. I've been banging your brother for a while now. Yeah, I said it. Me and David, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.'

He sighed, knowing she was going to act childish, he did date the woman for years after all. 'Cut it out, Kath. I know it's a lie, so just cut it out.'

'Well, I'm happy we're through! I know you've been going steady with your "sister" -Airquote, Airquote- from the day you met her. Let's see, how old were the two of you again. She was like twelve and you were, what? Fifteen? And now you're twenty, fresh out of the military, and she's barely eighteen. Next year, she'll be illegal to you. Not that what you're doing now isn't plain wrong but…'

He cut her off. 'Kathy, just accept it ok? We are over! Stop talking about Olivia that way, she had nothing to do with this. Did we kiss? Hell yeah we did, but there it ends. One kiss, when she was like sixteen.' He forgot to mention all their other kisses, but they didn't matter anymore. 'Could you just leave and never come back?'

'Fine!' She threw her hands up in the air as she said it. 'But you'll be begging for me to come back in no time, just remember that.'

'Sure I will. Bye Kathy. Enjoy your life!' He closed the door behind her and felt relief that instant. It was the moment he realized that Kathy had been the source of his headaches and that painful feeling he had up his ass. Dad was supposed to be back with Liv and Lisa in a few minutes or so. They decided they needed a last day of shopping before Olivia left for academy and Lisa left for collage. Ma was doing groceries or something and Dave and Malcolm were on holidays with their girlfriends. That left him with Joe Jr. The other well know pain in his ass. Joey was everything dad wanted him to be. Dad's mere image of a good Catholic boy, and sadly, a year older than he was. When he finished that line of thought he heard the door opening and saw Olivia and Lisa stumble in, carrying many bags and laughing uncontrollable. It wasn't until dad joined in he noticed what was so funny. The man was practically covered with bags. But the thing that got everyone to laugh was the fact that the girls draped a scarf over his head, making it into some sort of crown. It looked rather girlish for a man this buff.

'Hey, want some help, dad?' He asked, trying to locate his father under all those bags.

'Yeah, you stupid pig, of course I want some help. Take these!' He handed his son some of the bags. Elliot hadn't realized how heavy they were and fell under their weight. The girls started to laugh at him as well. Lisa even went as far to take the scarf off of her fathers head and placed it onto her brothers, making them laugh even more.

'HA-HA!' He said, trying to get up. 'Get your own things and bring them to your rooms please. Ma'll be back any minute and she'll start preparing our last dinner together.'

'AWWW!' They cried simultaneously whilst rubbing their eyes. 'How sad!' They liked using sarcasm. 'Be a gentleman and carry them up, will you.' His sister said while turning around, locking arm with Olivia and walking to the living room together.

'Yeah, no, sure.' He yelled while trying to carry the bags upstairs, which turned out to be a lot harder than it seemed. 'I love to injure myself, anything so you can look nice in new clothes!' He was almost to Lisa's room, a room that used to be shared with Maggie, but was now all hers. He placed her bags in the middle so she knew what to do with what. Then he walked back down again to carry up Olivia's bags, which where lighter. He figured that either was because she bought less or that her clothes had less material. He kinda hoped the last. He threw them down and turned around, only to see that his passageway was blocked by Olivia.

'Hey Liv, grew a conscience?' He asked.

'You suck.' She said, knowing that she was actually planning on helping him. She was about to say so when he interrupted her.

'But the question is, do you?' He joked. But when she gave him her I'll-Kill-You look, one she had given him many times before, he knew he ought to apologize. 'Liv, I'm sorry.'

'No, it's fine.' She sat on her bed and gestured him to sit down next to her, and so he did. 'You know, at the academy there are rules.'

'I'm aware of that fact, yes.' He smirked.

She sighed. 'Today is the last day we can kiss. We can't fool around there.'

He knew they couldn't. Quite frankly, it had been the only reason why he didn't want to go. He loved her. Too much. So he leaned down, and kissed her. When their lips touched, knowing it was one of the last kisses they'd ever share together, it was magic. It was love. No other worths could ever describe it. He loved her. He deepened the kiss, and she gladly accepted, opening her mouth just a little. But that little bit was enough for Elliot to force his tongue through. Not that Olivia didn't want it, but she had been hesitant. But now she too used her tongue and Elliot couldn't enjoy this kiss more. She had closed her eyes and thrown her arms around his neck, that's why she didn't notice his hands moving from the bed, to her waist, to her chest. He touched her breast through two layers of clothing but it had been much better than the groping and pinching the other boys had offered her. This was gentle. His hands went from her breasts to the bottom of her shirt and moved i up a little. That's when he slowly pushed her down in the pillows and laid on top of her, his hands still exploring her body. She had spread her legs and he gladly laid between them. When she started to undo his belt he placed his hands on hers and stopped her.

'Are you sure?' He asked. He knew what happened to her. When they were little dad tried to explain it to them best as possible, but when he grew older he knew that the bad man, who did a bad thing to a good girl, was actually a pedophile who was never caught, sadly. And because of him knowing this he wouldn't want her to do things she'd regret later and blame him for.

'Elliot, you won't be my first.' She said.

'I know, but...'

'You won't even be my first after that…Sick sick bastard.' She said. Now he was confused. Who had she slept with? He knew she had been with Dean for a few months, but she was barely sixteen then. It couldn't have been Trevor, could it? She had been with him for a year. That thought made him sick.

'Elliot…' She knew what he was thinking, he wanted to know.

'Tell me.' He said. 'Tell me so I can go bash that bastards head in.'

'El...'

He got off of her. 'No, really Olivia, who took advantage of you?'

She stood up, more upset with him than ever before. 'Nobody did! I liked it! I even started it sometimes.'

'Wait wait!' He grabbed her shoulders but she quickly managed to get loose from his grip. 'How many times? With who?'

'Not that it's any of your business…' She yelled. 'But probably with everyone you're thinking of. Probably more!'

'Who, Olivia, tell me who goddamn touched you!'

'Dean fucking Porter!' She yelled at the top of her voice. 'He was the first since then. But now, let's see, there was a guy named Ed Tucker. And one named Ryan, you know Trevor, and of course there was a lovely little teddybear you know as mister Mccoy.'

'You slept with Jack Mccoy?' He almost spit the words in her face. 'You've called Kathy a slut, but I'm thinking compared to you...'

'If you finish that sentence, I swear to god I'll castrate you!' She barked. 'Don't you dare!'

He decided to shut up. He shouldn't be fighting her, just mere seconds ago he loved her to death. Sure, he had been around the girls, Kathy hadn't been the only one in his life, he just never figured she had done the same. 'So five men?' He asked.

'No.' She sat back down, a little more calm now. 'Ryan barely got further than first base. Trevor I loved. Dean was just to, you know, get it over with. He was horrible. But still, it felt like… I dunno, I can't explain it. Power? Like I was in control. I felt it after I slept with Dean, I had decided everything. I was the boss. I ruled.'

He had to know. 'And Jack Mccoy?'

She smirked. 'He came over one day, wanting to talk to dad. He wasn't home, neither were you. It was just me. But I decided to be nice and I invited him in anyway. I guess he saw it as a sign or something because next thing I know I was face down on the rug. He was very persuasive, I must admit.'

'Did he rape you?' He asked. The way she told the story it wasn't like she had much say in it.

'No.' She smirked again. 'He told me if I didn't want it I could say stop anytime, and he would've. He was kind. But the way we did "it".' She used air quotes. 'I don't know, it made me feel like… like an object. A thing, and animal. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with that information.'

'No.' He quickly said. 'I should say sorry. I overreacted, you can do whatever you want.'

'I want to kiss you.' She said, still with tears on her face. 'Do you want to kiss me?'

He leaned in, but before touching her lips he whispered: 'Oh hell yeah.' Then he kissed her. It didn't take very long before they were in the same position they had been in before. But this time he let her undo his belt and zip down his pants, just as he did to hers.

'Dinner'll be ready soon.' She stated as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Let them wait.' He kissed her. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her, but when he finally pushed into her he knew it was ok. He started thrusting, slowly, trying to bring her to the point he already was.

'Faster.' She moaned. He did as she wished, putting extra force behind each push. It didn't take him very long to reach his climax and he came inside her. That when they both realized what they had forgotten. Both knew they were forgetting something when this started, but they just didn't know what, and because they both were having so much fun they didn't want to stop and tell the other what was on their mind. She used a hand to cover her mouth as she looked down between the small crack between their bodies.

'Elliot…' She shrieked.

He quickly got of off her, but the damage had been done. He pulled his pants back on and gave her hers because someone could walk in any moment. 'It's gonna be ok.' He said as he watched her pull her jeans back on. 'I'll just go down to the drugstore. They must have something.'

She shook her head. 'Did you even learn from Sex Ed. You can't get the morning-after pill without doctors order.'

'So I'll just go to the doctor then.'

'And tell him what? That you're afraid you might get pregnant otherwise?' She shook her head again. 'No, I'll have to go.'

'Want me to come with you?'

'No.' She said angrily. 'But if I do get pregnant and more importantly get kicked out of the police academy because of it...'

'He interrupted her. 'I know, I know, you'll cut my balls off.'

A few minutes later they walked downstairs, and were very happy to see that their family was non the wiser. But then Joe had to make a remark. 'You two got into a heated argument upstairs, we could hear you all the way down here. What got you all riled up kids?' He asked.

'Nothing.' They both said. 'Elliot was a little upset before and I didn't comfort him the way I should've and that's why he was mad at me. But it's ok now. Right Elliot?' She poked him. He nodded.

'Ok then.' Joe said. 'Let's enjoy our last Elliot/Olivia dinner, shall we?'

* * *

They both stood in front of the big house, and it was really big and white. They had gotten here by bus and stood there alongside about twenty others who had ambitions to be cops. All were talking and some were even arguing. All together they were an unorganized bunch of barely adults. Elliot and Olivia stood silently, whilst holding their bags, not talking or anything, just as Joe told them to. And it paid off.

'Shut the fuck up, you lazy maggots!' They heard a voice from behind. All turned around, except for Elliot and Olivia who kept their eyes straight foreword, like dad told them. The man walked to the front of the twenty adults and looked at them, already disappointed. 'My my, this must be Stabler's kid.' He stated. 'Only Joe would train his kid into little army people. I hate Joe Stabler, therefor I hate you.' He barked at Elliot. 'And who is your little friend, otherwise known as the only woman in this group?'

'I'm Olivia Benson.' She said firmly. She wasn't going to let him take her down.

'Oh I'm gonna have fun with you.' He smirked. 'You know there's as little as fifty women down here? Instead of the five hundred men? And of those women at least twenty fall off? Women are weak, I've always said so. They shouldn't be cops, they've way too many feelings. I'll enjoy breaking you down, girl. I'll sure have fun, believe me.'

'Yes Sir.' She said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Some of the other started to smirk and some even giggled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her foreword. 'First of all, girl, it's not "Sir", it's lieutenant. Second of all, you can go make five laps on that track, if you think you can manage without crying. Third of all, disrespect me again and you'll be punished more severely. Do I make myself clear, girl!?' He yelled. She threw down her bag and ran to the tracks.

'Tucker!' He yelled. A young man, not much older than Elliot ran towards him. 'Make sure she does all five without breaks. She fails to do this, you report to me. Do I make myself clear?' The young man nodded. 'Very well.'

'Will all the man follow me for a quick tour on campus?' He said, just as sarcastic as Olivia had been earlier. He started pointing. 'That is our "cafeteria", you eat all your meals there. That's the indoor training room, for in the winter when it's like -2000 degrees, because else we'll be outside. That's our lady house, the girls stay there, it's pretty empty.' He smirked. 'Under no circumstances are you ever allowed in there. You decide to screw a fellow cadet, male of female, you are fired immediately. That'll be your house, you'll stay there next two to three years. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Sir… Lieutenant!' They all yelled.

'Good.' He snorted. 'We'll start tomorrow. Get some rest, I'll go check how my favorite cadet is doing.'

Elliot didn't like it one bit, but he had to finish academy, getting thrown out would be about the worst thing possible. The best he could do for now was pray that she was doing those laps with ease. But even then he was unfortunate, because then it started to rain and he was forced to run inside with the rest of the group. Inside he was placed in a room with a guy named Mike Lawson, a guy Elliot was ok with, he wasn't bad, but he had a horrible sense of humor sometimes.

* * *

'C'mon girl, pick up the speed, still four more to go!' The lieutenant yelled at her.

'Please can I stop?' She asked, almost begged as she both ran and stumbled by. 'I've already done ten laps, eleven now. Please sir?'

'Nine more to go. It's lieutenant, girl.' He smirked. 'Besides, I kinda like this moment, seeing as you'll be wearing a sports-bra from tomorrow and your shirt is a little see-through right now.'

'You're a pig!' She yelled.

'Nineteen, girl, you want to go to twenty-nine?' He sat down on his chair, looking at Ed Tucker next to him, the young man didn't feel sorry for her, he liked that. When Olivia was as far away as she could be on the tracks The lieutenant turned to the boy. 'You know her?'

'We used to date.' He said. 'Lieutenant.'

'You don't have to call me that, Tucker, to you it's just Stevens.' He looked at Olivia again. 'She any good in bed?'

'She never wanted to sleep with me, that bitch, she gave it to everyone you know, just not to me.' He said angrily. 'I'd like to get back at her someday.'

'Maybe you will.' They watched as Olivia did another fifteen laps before she collapsed. She was completely soaked, wearing heavy jeans and shoes that were obviously not made for running. They could do nothing but admire her. She had just ran for at least an hour in the rain, whilst this was her first day. Lieutenant Stevens even had trouble doing that on a good day. He walked over to her and lifted her, using her shirt.

'Girl, wake up. You're done, but you still have to do those five laps another time, do you understand?'

'Yes Lieutenant.' She mumbled.

He petted her hair. 'Good girl.' Then he pushed her. 'Get your ass to the girl house, GIRL!' He yelled. She was able to pull herself off the ground again and stumbled to her house. The other woman had heard of what happened and quickly got to her aid. They had brought her bag inside for her and gave her the best bed. They laid her down and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, god, was she tired.

**Next: more abuse from the lieutenant and, i dunno, Tucker? Elliot wants to break the rules REALLY bad, but he wants to stay in the academy. What will he do?**

**A/N: If some things aren't correct, please just ignore it. I don't know very much...**

**Review? Maybe? I love u?**


	11. Chapter 11

It was bright and early that next morning. Well, according to lieutenant Stevens. Because his idea of a bright and early morning was rain, mud from yesterday and more rain. Olivia, still very tired from yesterday had troubles getting out of bed in time, causing her to be to late for breakfast, which forced her to skip it. She just grabbed an apple and ran to the field where the rest of her group was waiting for the lieutenant. She thanked god she was on time, because for some reason the lieutenant didn't like her very much. When she saw him approaching from a distance she threw the remains of her apple in the trash and got in line.

'Good morning.' He barked. 'Listen up. From here on out you are my group. My team. Making me your team leader, your Captain. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'

'Yes Lieutenant!' They yelled in unison.

'What are your names?' He asked, knowing that he had to know them all by the end of the day. There were three rows of people, each row contained five men. He walked to the left, standing in front of a tall dark man, with a lot of muscle. He liked him already. 'Name recruit?'

'Steve Petterson, sir!' He answered.

'Very well.' He walked to the next man, but before he could ask for the fellows name a mad voice interrupted him.

'That's not fair!' She yelled. 'Yesterday you had me running for an hour because I called you sir!'

Lieutenant Stevens walked towards her, grabbed her collar and lifter her into the air a little. Then he brought his face as close to hers as possible, an inch more and they'd be practically kissing. 'Tell me, girl.' He hissed so silently only she and the men beside her could understand, which was a abnormality for the man. 'Why do you feel like you need to disrespect me forever? Do you like running laps?' He threw her back on the ground, but she remained her balance. 'I believe you still have five more laps to run. And for your disrespect I'll make it five. When you're done meet us at the pier. I'm giving you ten minutes. Better hurry up.' When she started to walk to the tracks he couldn't hold himself. 'And life isn't fair! Just remember that, girl!'

Olivia ran as fast as she could, but it still took her a half hour to run laps and to run to the pier, which was about ten minutes walking. She ran.

'Too late girl.' The Lieutenant said. 'You'll have to skip this.' That she didn't mind. She sat down next to him, with her feet over the edge. It took a while for the men to swim back, but when they returned they all looked tired and more importantly, they looked at her with envy and hatred. That's when Olivia realized that was the Lieutenant's plan. And he went on with this plan for the rest of the day.

'Nice going, girl. Twenty laps for everyone!' Or 'Well girl, seeing as that's the way you think, let's see if they still agree with you after ten laps. Go go go! Every rough exercise he blamed on her doing something wrong. And even though Elliot realized this, after running all day he started to get enough of it, of her. After a quick dinner they all left to their own houses and Elliot mumbled a good-night to Olivia.

'Damn!' Mike said. 'I know it's against the law and everything but I'd love to give that bitch a pounding.'

'Yeah.' Mark joined in. 'She got me running for hours, I'm sick of her attitude.'

'At first it was kinda cute.' Kay noted. 'But now...'

Wade walked out of the showers. 'I'd like to stab her.'

'What?' All men cried. They were mad, but stabbing her went too far.

Wade smirked devilishly. 'But not with a knife.'

'But how…' Mike asked. 'Oh...'

'Good one!' David said. 'In all seriousness, she is cute.'

'Got a nice ass on her.' Steve smirked.

'Hey Elliot.' Johnny started. 'You came with the chick. You know her?'

Elliot smirked too, he just wanted to fit in. 'Oh yeah.'

David, Johnny and Steve moved to his side of the room. 'You hit that?'

'Kinda hard not to.' He remarked whilst telling himself to stop. She is his friend, god damn it! 'All men in town did.' Go fuck yourself, Elliot.

'Damn!' They all exclaimed while giving him signs of respect. 'That's nice!' Johnny continued. 'So she isn't off limits then? 'Cause me and some of the guys thought about going to the girls for the night. My older brother, who went here too, said that it's all crap, sending you away and all. He got some ass when he was here, apparently police girls know best.' He smirked. 'She is… I mean I can hit that, can't I? You just say the word, I won't touch your ex.'

The word "ex" hurt him, but Elliot knew it was the truth. He should stand of for her. Tell these pigs she wasn't for them. But he couldn't. For some reason he had to listen to Johnny, just like he had to listen to Fin, back in school. He couldn't make his own decisions.

'You coming too?' Johnny asked. 'When I heard you were with that bitch, I kinda hated you. But you're a cool guy. You're ok. So wanna come?' He asked again. 'I heard about some girl from group H who has these big tits. Maybe something for you, though I can't promise I won't do her after I finish with our girl.'

'Yeah, no, sure. I'm in. But no risk of us getting busted right?'

'Naw. My bro told me all about this secret doorway, from like war-time I guess, that leads to the girl house. No one will notice. We leave in an hour. Be ready.'

* * *

_Meanwhile at the girls house. _

'Hey Liv!' Ariana cried. 'The boys are coming over this evening.'

'Really? Who?' Olivia was rather curious.

Ariana smirked and took out her phone. 'Look! I have Johnny's number, he gave it to me so we could "chill". Isn't that romantic?' She asked. 'I believe some boys from your group, G, and some from A, Johnny from E and his friends from F. The guys from B and C are such losers, except for Dylan, he's kinda cute.' Ariana told her. 'I think Johnny is into me. He's sending me all these cute texts.' Ariana showed her before going to Mila and Angie. Olivia walked back to her own room. She didn't like her roommate, Denise, who was training like 24/7, stood up at five PM so she could do yoga and morning laps. In the girl house there were basically two teams: the girls, who wanted to be cops but didn't want all the training, and wanted to be promoted into detective or whatever, and the "girls", who wanted to be cops, field cops, nothing more but running and catching bad guys. Olivia still didn't belong to any. But because of her lame roommate she spent all her time hanging around the rooms of the other girls. Denise didn't like Olivia either though.

'I'm not sure if I'm gonna stay.' Olivia said as she walked into Mila and Angie's room. 'The guys are pretty mad at me.'

Angie stood up, holding her phone and grabbed one of Mila's shirts. 'Oh c'mon. It'll be fun.' Then she walked back to Mila's bed, where she looked at the shirt.

Courtney just entered their room and of course she had been aware of the entire conversation. 'Besides, you're a chick, show 'em your tits and they'll forgive ya.' Courtney was gay. She came out age 12, which was really young, but more women in her family were gay too so they weren't upset. They were very accepting and because of that Courtney never had any self-esteemproblems. Sure, now she was in police academy and some girls were uncomfortable around her, but she didn't care. She said she was ok with that.

Angie laughed at Courtneys joke. 'Yeah sure, but she's with cute butt.'

'With who?' Mila and Olivia both asked.

'Oh you haven't heard?' Ariana got into the conversation. 'We decided that your boyfriend has the nicest butt.'

Angie grabbed Mila's pillow and bit the end. 'It's so cute, I just want to bite it!'

Olivia laughed as well. 'You go ahead, we aren't together. He's like my brother.'

'Autch!' Courtney cried as she let herself fall on Mila's bed next to Angie, who had removed the pillow from her mouth because Mila smacked her with Angie's pillow. 'Someone just got friendzoned!'

'No really! We aren't related but I lived in his house as his sister.' She defended herself.

'So no uhm, secret things?' Mila decided to phrase it like that.

Olivia shook her head. 'I mean, we kissed once, really awkward.' She lied. 'But hey, that's nothing, right?'

Ariana agreed. 'Naw, not really.'

Mila just shrugged. Angie did the same as she threw Mila's shirt back on the mountain of clothes.

'I don't know what I gotta do with the Lieutenant. He's up my ass all day!' Olivia threw her hands in the air.

Angie sighed. 'I know he sucks! My first year, and Mila's, he was the most racist pig at the academy. But then, the headmaster quit and the new one earned the prize for "most racist pig". Seriously, he tried to get all Females, blacks, jews etcetera out! It was a huge debate, but of course they couldn't fire him, no one else wanted the job.' She shrugged. 'Or that's what I heard at least.'

Mila joined her. 'No, you're right, but the new headmaster only wanted to see the girls and the fatso's leave though.'

'You think he's gay too?' Courtney quipped. Mila threw her pillow at her.

'Hey guys!' Ariana yelled while looking out the window.

'What?' Olivia asked. The others were confused as well.

Ariana shook her head and pointed to the window. 'No, I mean GUYS! The boys are coming.' They all walked to the window and saw Johnny waving at them through another window before sneaking into the doorway that would lead them to an underground tunnel. 'Johnny texted me, said they were coming!'

Mila cried. 'Oh no, my hair, my make up!' Then she looked around. 'My clothes! Quick we need to clean up!'

Angie agreed. 'Yeah, we're using our and Ariana and Lillian's room to chill. Our supervisor, not that she's ever around, can't see these. Ariana, clean your room, others, change!' As soon as she finished they started moving. It would take the boys about 5 minutes to reach the girl house, but then they still had to sneak the two floors upstairs, without getting caught. So maybe they had about 15 to 20 minutes, if they were lucky. Olivia rushed to her room, because as much as she didn't want to disobey the rules, especially now her lieutenant hated her, she also wanted the others to think she was ok. She quickly threw off her sweatpants and exchanged them for a nice fitting jeans, she decided on against shoes because it was hot and she liked walking on her socks. She kept her tank top on, but she grabbed a dark green, a little see-through, t-shirt to go over it. Then she grabbed the little jewelry she had, a gold necklace with a gold heart hanger, nobody had to know Elliot gave it to her, and two golden bracelets. She quickly fixed her hair, she took out her ponytail and let her hair drape over her shoulders and back. Some eyeliner and mascara completed her look. She still had one minute left, which she used to put on lipgloss. Perfect. Just then Denise entered.

'What's the fuss? All the other airheads went insane, you too?' She sneered. She threw herself on her bed. 'But really, what's up?'

Olivia wasn't sure. 'I dunno if I should tell...'

Denise sighed. 'I don't like y'all, but I ain't no snitch, k? Seriously tell me.'

'The guys are coming over for a slumber party.' She said happily.

'Really?' Denise was surprised. But when she wanted to say something, Ariana walked in.

'God Liv! No!' She cried. 'No jeans! Do you have a skirt or something?'

'Yeah, I got one...'

'For god sakes, get it and put it on!' Ariana practically dove in her closet. 'This one is nice! she said. She showed her a loose dark grey skirt. It looked like the one Ariana was wearing, but she wore it in red. When Mila and Angie entered as well, Olivia noticed they were both wearing skirts as well.

'No.' Angie said. 'It doesn't go with any of her shirts. Do you have like a dress?'

'Yeah.' She showed them a creme to soft pink colored dress, which was as simple as could be, sleeveless and with a nice thin waistband of almost the same color to show off her waist. But then the back was from shoulder to the waistband complete lace.

'That's so pretty! Quick put it on, they can be here every second now!' Angie noted. Olivia changed as quick as she could. Then she grabbed some high heels, simple black ones. Denise just sat there, looking at the girls fuss about Olivia's clothes and their own outfits. Olivia saw her look.

'Do you want to come?' She asked politely, knowing Denise would decline. The others gave her dirty looks, but she didn't care.

Denise, as expected, shook her head. Then they all left their room and went over to Angie's and Mila's to wait for the guys.

'Why did you do that?' Angie barked at Olivia. 'What if she said yes? Then we had a loser and all the guys would think we are the same and they'd just move up to fourth floor. You want that?'

'Relax!' Olivia said. 'I knew she would say no, and I did it so she wouldn't feel left out.'

Ariana snorted. 'Why would we care how she feels?' The other agreed with her, nodding.

'No, I mean if she doesn't feel left out, she won't snitch.' Olivia noted. The others saw her point all of a sudden. They nodded to her explanation. But they didn't have much time to say anything else because they heard whispering down the hall. Ariana jumped up. Lillian, Mila, Angie and Olivia were whispering. They were all exited. Ariana left the room for a second and waved the boys over. And then they entered. Six guys.

'Hey.' One of the guys said. 'I'm johnny, group E. That's David and Mike, group A. Elliot and Mark from G, and my boy Steve from F.' They all waved as they heard their introduction. 'Some friends of mine, from E, are coming in maybe an hour. They're busy now.' Then he turned to Ariana. 'And who are you?'

'You know me, but for the others, I'm Ariana from H, those are Mila and Angie from B, Lilian from C and Olivia from E.' She looked at their bags. 'You brought drinks?'

Johnny nodded. 'Some beers, wine and other girl drinks. And some hypocritical smokes.'

'What do you mean by…' Ariana started. 'Oh, nice!'

'Let's sit down, close the door.'

* * *

They had been there ten minutes, at most, and Elliot was already a little uncomfortable. Mila was pretty, she had short blond hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing jeans shorts with a black blouse that didn't make her ugly but Elliot knew she gotta have better clothes. Angie was a girl with a darker skin color, hispanic maybe, with big brown fuzzy hair. She wore a yellow dress, that he didn't like that much either, but Dave seemed really into it. Ariana had a weird combination of blond and red hair, maybe she painted it? She wore a black skirt with a pink top that could barely contain her breasts, and to him it was obvious Johnny wanted him to have fun with her. But he couldn't keep his eyes from Olivia, who wore a dress that he had seen maybe once before, she didn't wear dresses all that often. And he knew he had bought her that necklace for her 17th birthday, he liked that she wore it. But all together, he had never seen her like this. Maybe on prom night, but no, never again. He looked at her heals and wondered how she could walk. But he was distracted by her long legs, Johnny also had noticed those.

'Here.' Johnny said, offering him a beer. Then he said back down next to Olivia and Ariana, who was upset when he immediately draped his arm around her shoulders. The evening went on and Johnny pushed Ariana more and more in his direction until he had her on his lap. He thought for one second that she reminded him of Kathy a little bit, but then he realized that Kathy would never work, let alone do a job that could potentially put her in harms way. Ariana had accepted Johnny wasn't here for her and had put her interests in Elliot, who could only watch as Johnny offered her drinks and joints, both of which she accepted sometimes, until she was starting to get drunk. Elliot wanted to stop her, but he wasn't all there himself. After another hour Dave took Angie to Lillian's and Ariana's room. They all knew what was happening. Twenty minutes later they returned and some of the guys highfived Dave. Angie sat back down next to Mila, who turned to her friend immediately and forgot all about Mike. Elliot saw Johnny whisper to Olivia, and he didn't like it.

'Wanna see my room?' Ariana asked, giving him hints. Elliot was getting more drunk by the second and after a few minutes he agreed. They crossed the room into Ariana's room, he sat on one of the beds, not caring if it was hers or not, whilst she closed the door. Then she sat down next to him and a few seconds later they were in a very passionate make out session. His hands snaked under her shirt and he started feeling her up, Johnny was right. They didn't even remove their clothing, he just pushed down his pants a little and took off her panties before he plunged into her. He hadn't forgotten about the condom this time. He reached his climax after only two minutes of thrusting, she wasn't even halfway there, but neither he nor she did really care. They would probably only remember half of it. They kissed for a minute as they regained their breaths before putting their clothes back on in silence. One last kiss at the door and they went back into Angie and Mila's room. On one bed Mila and Angie were kissing Mike and Dave, Lilian sat on the floor, making out with mark, steve sat in a corner, feeling left out, and very awkward, on his cellphone. And on Mila's bed Johnny was on top of Olivia touching her and kissing her. When Johnny looked up and saw that Elliot and Ariana had returned he pulled Olivia off the bed and took her into the other room, smirking at Elliot as he passed him. Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes, her widened pupils scared him, but not as much as her blank expression. He wanted to stop them, he really did, he loved her with all his heart, but he didn't want both of them to hate him for it. And he knew Johnny would hate him, the boy only had one beer, the rest he had forced on Olivia, he was sober.

* * *

He had her right where he wanted her, unable to decline. Not that she would, nobody said no to Johnny. But still. He didn't even bother to lock the door, he just let it open and threw his girl down on the bed. He kissed her for a few more seconds before pulling away. He took out his camera phone.

'I dunno…' Olivia mumbled.

'Oh c'mon.' He said smirking as he lifted the hem of her dress. 'Nobody will see 'em. Please? For me?'

'No.' She said, firmly. 'I don't want to, I know what you'll do with them. No.'

He kissed her before he made a picture of her face. 'Just one, all clothes stay on.'

'Okay, that's fine.' She said smiling as she leaned backwards on her lower arms and elbows. He took the picture.

'Good girl.' Then he went back in kissing her. He placed the phone on the pillow before he sat back down next to her. A seconds later he undid the waistband and pulled the dress over her head. She wore a simple white bra with some lace and matching panties. He took the phone again.

'No!' She stood up and grabbed her dress.

'It's just like a bathing suit, you won't get mad when they see you in a bathing suit right?' He grabbed her arm firmly and placed her back down, next to him. 'Come on, Olivia, Ariana did it. She even took off her bra. All I'm asking from you is a nice picture, for when we're married with kids and all.'

'Really?'

'Yeah!' He lied. 'I want to be in a relationship with you. I like you.' He gave her one small kiss. Olivia was drunk as hell and a little stoned, but she would have thought the same when she was sober. It was just like high school. She wanted to be popular, like Ariana. She wanted people to like her. 'You don't want me telling everyone you're a stick up prude, do you?' Johnny was like the quarterback, the most popular kid in school, she should be lucky he took interest in her, a nobody. Olivia wasn't unpopular in school, but she wasn't popular either. She was a cheerleader, but there it ended. Kathy was popular, everyone knew who she was. They only recognized Olivia when she was introduced as Olivia, one of the cheerleaders. Here, Ariana was like the head cheerleader. Lilian, Mila and Angie were her followers. And Ariana hadn't decided if she liked Olivia yet. That's how simple Olivia's mind was working then.

'One photo?' She asked.

'Yeah, one photo.' He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down on the bed. He took the photo and smirked. She looked without a doubt sexier than Ariana, who tried to look sexy. He placed the phone back on the pillow before he laid down on top of her. He quickly undid her bra and looked down, he was like a schoolboy, handling her breasts. Touching them, very rough, and pinching them, like that turned her on. He took of his shirt and jeans before laying back down on her again. He took of their underwear.

'Do you have a condom?' She asked, totally ruining the mood.

He went on, paying no attention to what she was saying and with one big thrust he was inside of her. He started moving.

'Condom!' She yelled.

'Relax, I'll pull out before I'm there, k?' He moved faster and harder, inflicting a little bit of pain. He was rather rough. She moaned because of the pain. She let out soft bursts of air, trying to deal with it. Sure, her other boyfriends hadn't been perfect, but they had at least been gentle. Elliot the most. She knew he was getting closer and closer because he was speeding up, causing her to whimper in pain. He smirked a little. Then he did as he promised, he withdrew. He panted as he raised himself of the bed. At least none of them had cum. She quickly put on her underwear and her dress and wanted to leave the room before she felt someone grab her arm really hard, probably causing it to bruise, and pulled her back.

'What kind of a bitch are you?' He barked. 'You better finish the job.'

She looked confused.

'Get on you fucking knees, you hear me?' He said, pushing her down. 'C'mon, don't leave me hanging, because that would be a really bitchy move. I try my best not to get you knocked up and then you want to leave me in this condition? C'mon!'

She gotten onto her knees and understood what he wanted. He pushed himself in her face.

'Hurry up, or I'm gonna cum all over you and this room.' He sneered at her. She did as he said and took him in her mouth. She had only did this a few times, but then she had been too young to remember, well, she blocked it out. When she wasn't moving fast enough he grabbed the back of her head and started using her hair as a steeringmeganism. He pushed himself so far to the back of her throat she gagged once. Not twenty seconds into the degrading act he came in her mouth. She could do nothing but swallow it, because he gave her a if-you-don't-I'll-kill-you look. After a minute or so he regained his breath and dressed quickly.

* * *

When Johnny and Olivia got back, he looked really happy, whilst she looked rather shocked. Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed that wasn't used for kissing. Apparently all were done.

Johnny stood up. 'It's been really great meeting y'all, girls, you especially Olivia. But if we don't want to get killed by the lieutenant, we'd better leave, guys.' The others nodded in agreement before they kissed the girls goodbye. Johnny walked over to Olivia, who was still woozy. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her intensely. 'I'll be seeing you again.' He smirked before they all left. Elliot walked to Olivia quickly.

'I'm sorry, I should've…' He started.

She barely registered his words. 'What?' She mumbled. Elliot realized she was too far gone. He looked at the other girls, he knew Mila hadn't drank much.

'Take care of her please?' He asked. 'She isn't well.'

Mila nodded. 'I noticed. She drank like 6 beers or whatever. Not to mention all the "Smokes" and "Brownie's" she took. I'll take care of her.' Then she pointed at Ariana who leaned against Angie. 'Her too, by the way. Now hurry up!' She said. Once Elliot left too she started looking at the girls. Courtney came in, sleepy as hell, but helped too.

'Ariana?' They asked the girl. 'What's your name, age and nationality?' They asked.

'Uhhm, Ariana something, 19 and USA.' She smirked.

Courtney smirked. 'Ok, she's gone. Let's put her to bed first.' They carried a stumbling Ariana to her room. They were surprised it was so clean, considering all that happened. They took of her heels and clothes, knowing they'd get ruined when slept in, and dressed her in a big shirt. Then they placed her in her bed and covered her with the sheet. Then they went back to Lilian.

'What's your name?' They asked. From her they didn't even get a response. 'Oh Hamleigh is gonna be pissed!' They said to each other, before carrying their friend to her bed. They did the same routine with her and Angie, before wandering to Olivia.

'Liv?'

'Hmm?'

'Can you stand?' They asked. She tried to get up, but then she fell and her head made a sickening sound as she bashed it against the bedpost. She laid on the floor, muttering and mumbling. They actually had to carry her to her room, where Denise quickly helped them.

'My god.' She whispered loudly. 'What happened?' All Denise saw were the bruises on her arm and legs and the one on her cheekbone. 'Did she fight? What did I miss?'

'She didn't fight.' Mila sneered. 'She was drunk as hell and banged her face into the bed.' They laid her down on her bed and took off her dress and shoes. She managed to crawl under the blankets herself and fell asleep quickly. 'I'm tired. I'm going to bed, you too Court?' She asked.

Courtney nodded. 'Denise right?' After the girl confirmed it she talked again. 'She is gonna wake up, tonight, and she's gonna throw up. Get me? Do you have a bucket or whatever?' Denise nodded. 'Then I suggest you place it beside her bed, or you might wake up finding her in the middle of the room, drowned in her own vomit. Get me?' She said.

'Yeah, no, thanks for the tip. I'll do that. Good night.'

'G'night.' Courtney said. The she and Mila left Denise alone with Olivia who was mumbling in her sleep.

* * *

04:12. Denise woke up, angry with herself. But then she noticed why she woke up. Olivia was crying.

'Liv?' Denise asked from her bed. Her roommate didn't answer. She must be asleep. 'Liv?' She asked again, a little louder. 'You ok?'

Olivia mumbled. 'Please, Daddy. Please, no, don't.' And then she coughed. 'I don't want to, no Daddy, it hurts so much!' She screamed.

'Liv? Olivia?' Denise asked. 'Stop, you're scaring me.' Olivia cried in response.

'Stop! No! Stop!' She kept repeating that mantra. 'Stop, No, please!'

Denise got up quickly and ran over to her roommate and started to shake her shoulder. 'Please Olivia, wake up. Wake up!' Catching her breath Olivia sat op, with wide open eyes. She couched again.

'What happened?'

Denise shook her head. 'What the fuck did your father do to you?' After she asked this Olivia went pale, as white as a ghost.

'Wha…what? What did you hear?' She asked in fear. 'What, Denise, tell me?'

'You begged your dad to stop hurting you.' Denise eyes were big. 'Were you molested or something?'

'No.' She denied. 'I wasn't. Go back to sleep.' She laid back down and turned so her back was facing Denise. Denise shrugged, deciding it was not her business and went back to her own bed. Two seconds after she got back under the covers, Olivia sat back up and whimpered. She took her phone from her nightstand and dialed a number.

'Joe?' She asked. She heard him getting angry for her to wake him but then she heard his concern. 'No, I'm fine. But I remember.' She looked at Denise who sat up in her bed as well. 'I remember his face. I know what he looks like. I can make an ID.'

**Sooooo? What did you think. Longest chapter yet, I just had to finish it! If you don't like it, it's ok. Any idea's for next chapter would be highly appreciated, though I'm waiting to bring back "daddy" till she's a detective. **

**Authors note: I don't get it. First people criticize me because I'm not "writing properly" and when I ****apologize for this inconvenience suddenly I'm accused of being an attention seeker. You're opinion, it's fine. But please stop messing with my head! thank u :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, it's Jennywinger. It has been like forever since I updated. I'm very, very sorry. Please don't be mad at me:o.. I've been on my ****summer-holidays in France, and I got so much inspiration! Next two weeks I'm volunteering like 24/7 so it's gonna be hard to update but I'll find whatever time I have and I promise next chapter will be up before the end of the week! (before Wednesday if I have anything to say about it:P) Please enjoy. Kisses from me!**

Olivia woke up with a major headache. Not only a headache, it was a combo package with nausea and the feeling she did something really messed up yesterday. She slowly raised herself from her bed and swung her feet over the edge, noticing an empty bucket placed beside it. She looked over to Denise, seeing her roommate fast asleep whilst she tried to remember the other night. She felt sore and she had already noticed a bruise on her arm. Now her legs were exposed she noticed bruises on them too. What the hell did she do? The soreness between her legs was not unfamiliar to her and she realized she must have slept with someone, she just hoped it was Elliot, that'd be fine. Well, not fine, but not the worst thing in the world. She noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand.

_Joe, 9.30, headmasters office. _The letters spelled, though she wouldn't actually refer to them as letters, they were more like scratches on the paper. So she was going to see Joe this morning in the Headmasters office, that's what she figured. But what about? While she pondered Denise had awoken and sat up as well.

'Hey Liv.' She said as she rubbed her eyes. 'You feeling better?'

She shook her head. 'I don't know, I don't really remember what happened last night.'

Denise smirked. 'Wouldn't think as much. You were drunk and doped up, no wonder.' She sighed. 'I was actually referring to your nightmares.'

'What nightmares?'

'You know...' Denise looked confused. 'You were screaming and crying and begging.'

'I was?' Now Olivia was confused as well.

'Yeah.' She said. 'You begged your dad to stop hurting you. You sure you weren't abused or anything? Not that it's any of my business though.'

Olivia shook her head. 'No, I'm sure.' Then she remembered. 'Oh right! Thanks, that's it!'

'What's "it"?' Denise wanted to know.

She showed her roommate the note. 'I have an appointment at the Headmasters office, but I couldn't figure out what about. Now I know again.' She wasn't happy about that though. Flashes of her nightmares, which weren't nightmares but more like flashbacks, came back in her mind. She wanted them out, but she kept seeing his face. In her head, she silently begged them to stop. She stood up from her bed, but when she walked to the closet she somehow forgot how her legs worked and she got extremely dizzy. She fell down again, hurting her head. Denise got up quickly and ran to her.

'You ok?' She inquired to know. 'Liv?'

'No, I'm fine. I'm fine.' She stood up again and walked to the closet mirror. 'Woa, I fell really hard, didn't I?'

Denise giggled. 'That's from last night. You banged your head against something I believe.'

'No shit!' She looked at herself. 'I have no idea how I'm supposed to cover that up with make-up.'

'Go to the other airheads.' Denise shrugged and quickly changed. 'I'm gonna go out for a run anyway. Want me to escort you?'

'No.' Olivia puffed. 'Go ahead, enjoy yourself.'

She smirked. 'I will. Try not to injure yourself will ya?'

If Olivia didn't have the worst hangover she ever had she would've ran to her bed and thrown one of her pillows at Denise, who was still giggling as she walked through the hallway. Olivia heard some noise in the other room, so she knew at least Mila or Angie was up. She raised herself and stumbled to her friends' room. How on earth was she ever supposed to have a serious talk? She would barely walk without throwing up. She saw Angie with her head shoved all the way in a similar bucket, and Mila sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

'Hey Liv.' Mila smirked. 'How're you?'

'Ugh!' She muttered. 'like someone kicked me in the head a couple of times.' She sat on Mila's bed. 'What the fuck happened?'

Mila let go of Angie and walked to their shared bathroom, coming back with a glass and some pill she assumed were for her headache. So offered them to her, and Olivia happily accepted, swallowing the pills not seconds after receiving them. She took a large gulp and sighed. 'I really don't know, tell me please.'

'Well the boys came over.' Mila started. 'They brought alcohol and drugs, both are illegal for you, Angie and Ariana. But you took them anyways. Then, halfway through the night, you slept with Johnny, the end.'

Olivia coughed. 'Johnny, you sure? Isn't he Ariana's boyfriend?' Her mind was still hazy but she realized that if Johnny was with Ariana, she would be fucked. Like, really bad. Ariana would hate her, destroy her and then make fun of her whilst she died in shame. That's just how Ariana is.

'Yeah, she wanted him fucking bad, but he wasn't that interested. So she spent the evening with Elliot, if you know what I mean.'

Olivia had to let that sink in for a second, then she regained herself. 'You think she's gonna be mad at me? For sleeping with Johnny?'

Mila shook her head. 'Naw. I don't think so. She was as gone as you were, no way she's gonna hold you responsible.

Olivia nodded in Angie's direction. 'How is she?'

'She never drank that much before, never "smoked" either. She was sick, you won't believe me how sick! She threw up all trough the night, my god, I can't even begin to think how she could even eat that much! Really I think she threw up like an entire buffet at Ceasar's Palace!'

Olivia smirked.

'So did you get sick?'

She shook her head. 'I was a cheerleader, I can take my liquor and pot. But I was still pretty much gone I think.'

'Yeah, you couldn't even walk!' Mila laughed. 'Is your head clearing up? My mom gave me these pills, she told me they are the best. Not many people know how good it works on hangovers, so it's kind of a secret.'

'I won't tell.'

She smirked. 'Good. As soon as Angie can hold water, she's getting some.' She walked to her nightstand and took out a small box which probably contained the pills. Then, before walking back to the bed Mila threw a bottle of water to Olivia, who managed to catch. Mila handed her two pills, which Olivia graciously accepted. A few minutes passed, but the room was all but silent as Angie kept hurling.

'My headache is almost completely gone.' Olivia realized. 'That's great!'

'I'll help you with your face later.'

Olivia smirked as well. 'Thanks, I don't think I could do it myself. I'm horrible with make-up.' Olivia thought back at when she was twelve or thirteen and was forced to cover all her bruises with make up. She was great at doing that, and she hoped it was like riding a bike- you never forget how to- but it wasn't. She smudged it up and it looked completely unrealistic.

'Didn't you like just say you were a cheerleader?' Mila noted.

Olivia nodded. 'I was, but I barely wore make-up. Just some mascara and eyeliner, little bit of lipgloss, nothing more. I didn't need nor want it, vain as that must sound.'

'I agree, you have a very pretty face.'

'Thanks.' Before she could make a sarcastic remark of some sort, they were interrupted by the sound of Angie hurling.

'She is so sick, I don't think she can go to training today.'

Olivia agreed. 'I wish I could stay in.'

Mila padded her shoulder. 'Go out without make-up to cover that up.' She pointed at her bruised face. 'And they'll send you to sick-ward without hesitation.'

'I don't want to though.'

After a hard knock the door was opened and Ariana entered. She looked like hell. They'd never seen her like that, messed up hair, smudged make-up and bags under her eyes. She looked at them like the light was much too bright before she let herself stumble and fall on Angie's bed.

'My god!' She exclaimed. 'My head is killing me, I'd rather be dead!' She turned around so she was laying on her belly as she raised her upper body with her elbows so she could talk to her friends properly. 'How're you Liv?'

'Ok, now, I suppose.' They looked at Angie, who made one last sound before she got her head out of the bucket and fell on the rug, looking up at the sealing whilst hiccuping.

'Mills, What did I do?' Ariana asked. 'Or who?' She laughed for a second then stopped whilst grabbing her head in pain. 'Ok, laughing, not the best idea...'

Mila smirked. 'You were close. You slept with Liv's boy, Elliot.'

'What?' Ariana cried out, even though Mila was pretty sure her friend remembered it. 'Dear god, Olivia, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? Boyfriends are off limits, I never should have done that!'

'Ari, C'mon. She slept with Johnny.' Mila said with the same smirk

'What! You slept with Johnny?' Ariana cried. By now Mila wasn't so sure if Ariana remembered anything. That reaction was quite genuine. 'I was working him, I told you so myself. He was gonna be my boyfriend! You totally ruined it! Now I have to reevaluate everything, I have to make a new plan, come up with new stuff. Oh I'm so mad at you right now! Elliot was your EX! Johnny was, is, gonna be my boyfriend. I can't believe you did that! I'm never speaking to you ever again! You can go to hell for all I care!' Then she stood up and left the room.

'She hates me.' Olivia threw her hands in the air before dropping her head between her knees.

Mila nodded while looking down on Angie who had fallen asleep on the floor. 'We better wake her up and go change. Practice starts in 40 minutes.' Olivia agreed and helped Mila to get Angie up her bed.

'She isn't going anywhere. I'll tell our supervisor.' Olivia stated as she waved goodbye to Mila. 'I'll see you in a bit, breakfast?'

Mila shook her head. 'No, too late, I want to look presentable, I'll just eat somethings I brought from home. Tell our supervisor, what's her name?'

'Sophie something, I dunno, I care less.' Olivia said while yawning.

'Tell her you and Angie ran into each other or whatever, and that you're fine but Angie's pretty shaken up. Like she has a concussion or something.'

'That's a good one.' She gave Mila a small wave while she left the room. 'So bye.'

'Bye!' Olivia heard from the room.

* * *

'Sophie?' Olivia asked as she looked around the corner and saw her supervisor on her bed, still asleep. Sophie must be the worst Second Lieutenant in the world. The woman was lazy, irrational and rude. Sure her Lieutenant, or Lieutenant Colonel as his full title was, was a rude as well, but Sophie wasn't a dick, like he sure as hell was. Candy-wrappers covered her entire floor, what wasn't covered by them was covered by clothes, both dirty and clean. Olivia knocked. 'Sophie?' The woman stirred but didn't move otherwise. 'Sophie, for god sakes, wake up!'

'Who, whoa?' She asked while she got up. 'Hey, what do you want? Who are you? Are you in my group?'

'No, I'm Olivia, from G.'

Sophie focussed on her face. 'Oh my god! Who did that to you? Was it one of the boys? Who?'

'No, that's actually why I'm here...' She said, Sophie didn't let her finish.

She gasped. 'Please don't tell me it was one of your superiors! Did they rape you? Oh my god, I can't believe I let that happen under my roof, I should go to jail. Can I get arrested for this? Am I actually going to jail? I deserve it, I do. I let a colleague rape you! All because I passed out after doing a few shots. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to drink when I'm supervising.' She looked at Olivia. 'Oh, I'm being so selfish, you were raped and all I care about is myself. Let's get you to the hospital to do one of those rapekit thingy's, I'll deal with the consequences.' She grabbed her coat.

'Sophie, will you listen to me?' Olivia yelled. 'I wasn't raped for god sakes. I didn't watch where I was going and I ran into Angie.'

Sophie let out a sigh. 'Oh my god, you scared me half to death.'

'Yeah, so anyway, Angie is much worse than I am. She has been sick all night and she's dizzy and she has a huge headache. We think she has a concussion. I think that maybe she ought to stay in bed today. She's really sick.'

'No that's fine. I'll write her a note.' She smiled relieved. 'Wait, what did you say your name was again?'

'Olivia...Benson from group G.'

'Oh that's right.' Sophie walked to her biggest table and managed to pull out a note. 'I just got a call, like a minute before you scared the crap out of me. Someone in the office is here to see you? Police business, actual police business. Like an investigation?'

Olivia nodded. 'That's correct. I was about to go change and leave for the headmasters office.'

'Ok, good. Tell Angie she can stay in bed today.' Sophie smiled, Olivia nodded and started to walk away. 'Oh and Olivia?'

'Yeah?' She turned around and looked at her supervisor.

'Don't think I'm stupid, girl. I know about the secret passageway, I went here myself when I was younger. I don't like to be played. Just tell the truth, I used to be like you, well more like Ariana Grant though, when I went here. I was one of ten girls back then. You think you have to fight off men? you have like four men to chose from. I had about twenty. Again, don't think I'm stupid. Or you will regret it.'

Olivia nodded and walked away as fast as she could. She hadn't expected that to happen. She moved to her room and changed, noticing Denise still wasn't back before she left again. She was in her uniform, the white shirt with her name and group on the back and the school/police logo on her right breast, with blue pants that she hated and her own brown hikingboots. They were fine, but she didn't like the ensemble. She walked across the fields, was forced to pass the boyhouse before entering the office of the headmaster, where they also did administration, making it a rather large building. She walked the stairs up until she reached the floor she was informed the office was on and walked to the door that had: Headmaster written on it in big blue letters, making it very clear where she ought to be. She knocked before someone yelled "Enter" and then she did as told.

'Olivia Benson, I have an appointment?' She said, or asked. Then she saw Joe in one of the seats and she forgot all courtesy and ran towards the man she called her father and hugged him from behind. She had only been in the academy for like three days, but she missed him terribly. 'Joe!' She cried. He turned around to face her.

'Hi sweetheart.' He pushed her off of him without hugging her back. 'Say hello to the headmaster and a personal friend of mine, Dean Pelton.'

'Hello headmaster Pelton.' She said politely.

The man snorted an mumbled somesort of a hello. 'For how long do you need her?' He asked Joe, not making any eyecontact with her whatsoever.

'An hour? Maybe two?' Joe answered. 'It won't be long.'

'Have her back here by 13.00. Can you manage?'

'Yeah sure.' Joe placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder and started to escort her out.

'Oh and Joe?' He said. 'I was sorry to hear about your daughter. I saw her once, she was a good young girl.'

'Thank you, Dean, I appreciate it.'

* * *

They walked to Joe's car in silence, he opened the door for her and she sat down. They rode in silence as well. Until Joe decided to break it.

'You know, you look just the same as you did six years ago.' He said. 'When I drove you home. You still are that combination of fear and happiness.' Then he snorted. 'And you still have bruises everywhere. The academy that rough on you?'

She smiled and nodded. 'Won't lie to you, it's rough alright. But I love it.'

'And Elliot?'

'We're in the same group...'

He looked at her for a quick second before focussing back on the road again. 'What? He bothering you?'

She sighed. 'The other way around. For some reason the lieutenant hates me. Well, not "some reason". He hates me for being a girl. So he punishes me ánd my group for anything I do wrong. Even if it is sighing or couching. So the team has to run and run and run and they, even Elliot, blame me for everything.'

He smirked. 'That's just how it goes, they always pick one. It'll get boring eventually. He'll stop.'

'Hope so.'

* * *

Olivia walked back to Joe's office, where she didn't find him. She was done with the sketch artist, but sad to say she didn't see him as clearly as she saw him the night before. Sure, she could give the artist some things, but when he showed her the result, she hadn't recognized him entirely. How was she going to explain this to Joe? She sat down on Joe's couch. She grabbed her phone, Elliot would be on a break in less than an hour. What was she to do? Perhaps she should go back without Joe. Taking a bus would only be an hour or such. But she had no money and she knew Joe didn't keep money in his desk. Maybe she should go hitchhiking. After all, she looked like this, plenty of people would give her a ride. Yes, it sounded as a good idea. She walked to Joe's desk and wrote a note, explaining that she had left and to give kisses to Bernie. She left the precinct and was lucky enough to get a ride after just a few minutes.

'So, where ya headed, sweetheart?' The truck driver asked her. In Olivia's experience, truckdrivers were safe and kind people who wouldn't hurt a fly.

'Police academy.' She told him with a big smile on her face.

The driver nodded. 'Well, I can only take you as far as halfway, else my boss'll be all up in my ass. You don't mind, do you sweetheart?'

She shook her head. 'No. Not at all.'

'It's that you're wearing that, otherwise I would've brought you all the way.' He said. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. He explained himself. 'Normal girls, they are, now do I put this... weaker? You are tough, you can take care of yourself, I'm sure.'

'Thank you.' Olivia said with a kind smile, he was paying her a compliment, she knew. But that "normal girls" hadn't been necessary. They spend the next half hour chatting, he talked about his grandchildren and she talked about, well, Elliot mostly. She really loved him, she told the driver, he was like her best friend, her brother and her boyfriend in one.

'Just like me and the misses.' The driver said, pointing at a picture of his wife. 'Known her for decades, will love her forever.' He noticed a sign. 'Woa, I have to take a turn. I've enjoyed your company, girl, and I'm sorry, but this is where you get off.'

She nodded. 'Yes, that's fine. Thank you very much. It's only an hour walk from here, perhaps another driver'll be this kind. I wish you all the luck with your wife and your new grandson.'

'Thank you, sweetheart. Good luck with that Elliot fellow. If he's really as you say he is, you'll be happy together.'

She got out of his truck. 'Thanks again. Bye!' She waved as the kind truckdriver drove off. As soon as he was out of sight she pulled out her arm and lifted her thumb. It didn't last long, for she was blessed with another driver. This man drove an expensive looking care, a Mercedes perhaps, and wore just as expensive clothing.

'Can I offer you a ride?' He asked, in his charming British accent. He looked like a gentleman, with a very handsome face. And when she took a subtile look at the rest of his body, she judged he looked like a model slash bodybuilder. She wanted to giggle like a schoolgirl.

'I..er...Yes please!' She stuttered. Nice going, Olivia. She stepped in and he rode off.

'I'm Charlie, by the way. Charles actually, but I've found that that sounds as if I'm some sort of Englishman who has a stick shoved up their bum.' When he noticed she was still shy he continued. 'Second name's worse, actually. It's James. Imagine being called James all the time? I suppose you Americans shorten it like "Joey" or "Joe" perhaps?'

She smirked. 'I'm Olivia Benson.'

'Oh dear.' He said as he touched his cheek. 'Formal introduction with a last name. I suppose I ought to give you mine, don't I?'

'If you'd like.'

'It's Logan. Charles James Logan. Sounds horrible, does it not? I think it sounds quite deep on the stick-up-arse related topic, don't you think?'

Olivia liked this man. He had the same sense of humor she and Elliot had. Sure, he was a little older than she, perhaps even thirty or whatnot. But still.

'Well, gorgeous, where are you going?'

'Police academy.'

He placed his hand on his forehead. 'I should've know, you wearing those clothes. Well, I'm sad to say, I can't bring you all the way, I have a rather important businessappointment. I can only bring you as far as a half hour walk. Do you mind terribly?'

'No of course not.' Olivia said whilst shaking her head. 'I'm glad for the ride that far.'

He smirked. 'You know, my brother, Stephen, once wanted to attend the police academy. But sadly, our father did not agree. We're all forced into medical school, sad to say. Though I have no complaints about it.' He looked at her. 'I see your father, on the other end, did agree with your decision?'

'My dad's a cop.'

'Oh dear. You had no choice either, I see. We're in the same boat, you and I.'

'Well, I did have a choice...'

He nodded. 'Of course. No father would want his daughter in harms way, I suppose.'

'He's not really my father though. Even if he said no, I still would've went.'

'Stepfather?'

'No.'

'Adoptive father?'

'Something like that.'

He looked curious. 'I'm curious. Would you mind?'

She smirked. 'Let's just say I've had a rather difficult childhood, which forced me into fostercare, if it wasn't for him.'

'He's your hero then, is he not?'

'Yes. He is.' She smiled, thinking of Joe, and Bernie and Lisa and all of her "brothers". Her smile quickly faded when she thought of Maggie.

'What's wrong?' He asked. 'Is something the matter?'

She quickly shook her head. 'No, all is right. You can drop me off here if you'd like. I'm more likely to get a lift from here.'

'Have I upsetted you? What ever did I do, Olivia, please tell me.'

'It's not you, really.' She said, smiling again.

'Then can I have your number? I'd love to see you again.'

She thought about it for a second before writing down her number on his hand, using his pen.

'Thanks for the ride.'

'My pleasure.'

Olivia was a very lucky girl, because next thing she knew another car offered her a ride. The Mercedes had hardly left before the Jeep arrived. She quickly got in and introduced herself after thanking the man, who wore a long-sleeved spencer over a blouse, and who frankly freaked her out enough that she seriously considered getting out. However, when she was about to decline she noticed a picture of the man and a girl. A girl who looked very, very familiar to her.

'What's the matter, deary? You look like you've seen a ghost?' He said with a evil grin, before locking all the doors.

**I think...No...Yes. This is my first cliffhanger, I suppose. Do you like it? **

**Please review, reviews make me happy:D**


	13. Chapter 13

She took a deep breath and decided that the best thing for her to do is to remain calm. However, the man, who looked rather creepy, kept looking at her with a smirk that said it all. He was going to hurt her, if not kill her. Olivia was terrified, but as a future cop she knew that the worst thing to do in this type of situation was to show fear. He would feast of off that, he'd like it, the fear is what he needed for him to control her. And thus, as long as she didn't show any, she was in control. Which would make him angry. Now, think, Olivia. First step accomplished: Keep calm, don't panic. God, she should've paid more attention to the theoretical lessons. But they were só boring, no truly, it was ridicules how boring. People fell asleep. Some people even died! It was so boring they just stopped living! Alright, that's a little bit of an overstatement, but still, the point is: they are boring. Now get back to the matter on hand: that second step. Wasn't it like: search for a way out? Observe your opponents and to find their weaknesses? Right! There were like six smaller steps in that one. First: How many are there? That's an easy one, for as far as she could see, there was only one and he didn't look like a "Sharer". Second: Are they armed? First of all, it's HE not THEY, and again, as far as she could see he wasn't armed at all. But guns and knifes wouldn't necessary be visible to everyone, now would they?If he had like a gun in his belt and people saw, they'd freak. Third (she and Elliot always laughed childishly at that word, especially if their boring teacher said it.): Are they in a good psychical condition? Well he looked healthy enough, and judging by that bulge in his trousers he was rather energetic. (Oh no, he saw her looking at it!) Fourth: Looks, sound, age. Maybe 40, not yet balding, but ready to start. She wasn't quite curtain about his voice though. Maybe a little raspy. Perhaps he smoked. He just looked like the creep next door that you wouldn't want children near. Fifth: Do they seem well prepared? He's acting in a way that made her think he had done this before, so he must have some expertise. But that could be his downfall, overestimating himself and getting careless. And finally six: What's their emotional state? Well, this guy is obviously a psychopath, he likes to play with his food before he eats it. Maybe he had a traumatic childhood? Almost all socio -and Psychopaths do. Alright, that marks the end of that observation. Next: Step three: Observe your surroundings. Damn, she wasn't thinking about that before and they were driving (in silence) for at least twenty minutes. That means they probably already passed the academy. She looked at the signs. Alright, where the fuck is Chappaqua? She never left New York she didn't. Olivia, when this is over you are going to learn every place in the USA. Not all states, no she wouldn't really have any time for that. And Florida and Georgia aren't really necessary. And it's not like anyone would ever take her to the Carolina states either. Or Virginia. Or Maryland. Or New Jersey. Or Pennsylvania. Or Connecticut and Massachusetts. And what kidnapper lives in Vermont, New hampshire or Maine? So it'd just be like New York. And not like the entire state, just, you know, the part around Manhattan. Queens if she had some time. And not streets though, only like cities around Manhattan. What was she thinking about again? Oh yeah, right, the kidnapthing. Final step: Observe yourself. Injured or otherwise incapacitated (bound?). She wasn't injured. She was wearing a seatbelt. And he had locked her in. When they'd get there, there where they were going, he might bind her. After all, if he didn't she'd probably kick his head in. That were the steps from phase one. Now phase two. God, this would take longer than the abduction itself! But it really was necessary. Why have I been abducted? Well, she couldn't be sure, but she figured sex. Which means that he likely will plan on killing her. She should base all her escape attempts on that thought. Next phase: Cooperate and keep your dignity. Apparently if you act like a human it'd be harder for them to hurt you instead of when you'd act like a total moron, screaming and begging. Next phase: Try to establish a bond with your captor.

'I'm Olivia.' She said. 'Hello.'

He snorted. 'It's Stan. You can call me whatever you like. It won't really matter.' Then he focussed back on the road.

She was about to call him something that rhymed with "Stickhead" when she remembered the next phase: Avoid insulting you abductor. Even though you might think that your abductor is a pathetic excuse for a human being, he's the one in control and he wouldn't like having his authority challenged. Next phase: Be a good listener. She would've done that either way. She looked at the picture of this man named "Stan", she mentally spit out his name, and the familiar girl next to him. She hadn't seen her for so long, and true, and here she looked so much older so she couldn't really be sure.

'Who's this?' She asked, taking the picture of the dashboard and showing it to him. He smirked.

'You would believe me if I said it was my daughter, now would you, deary?' He looked at her as she shook her head. 'She had many names to me, never told me the real one. I called her Janey. As in Jane Doe, funny right?' When she didn't laugh, only stared creepily, he continued. 'She was nice, cute even.'

She interrupted him, though she knew she shouldn't. 'Was she one of your victims?'

His smirk got even wider, if possible. 'Ah yes, you're a cop in training, only caring for the factual information. I found her walking home on an empty road at 4 in the afternoon and I saw my chance. She fought me, didn't want to get in voluntarily. So I let her walk on, only to grab my gun.' He showed her his gun, which he pulled out of nowhere. 'Then she was a lot more eager to get in my car. She behaved as I wanted, she was a good girl.'

'But you killed her anyway.' She stated.

'Not so hastily, deary, I said nothing of the sort.' He chuckled.

She leaned in eager. 'So she's alive then?' While placing both her hands on his right arm.

'Again, have patience, my dear. You'll find out.' He looked down at her hands. 'But I love that you're so eager to please as well.'

She took her arms of immediately and scoffed.

'But why do you care? Why does her life matter to you?' He asked curiously.

She shrugged. 'I'm a cop. I care for people's wellbeing.' The blow she received came out of nowhere and made her bang her head against the window. She coughed, still very surprised and unsure how to act on this. She couldn't decide and just looked at him.

'Don't lie to me, Olivia. I hate it when people lie to me. I'll give you another chance to be a nice girl. How do you know her?' He said. The underlying anger and the obvious treat scared her. She flinched.

'I...I...She...She is my...err...My sister.' She managed to mutter. 'Or at least I think.' She added casually.

'You think. No, my deary, I think you know, don't you?' He smirked at her saw her face. 'Almost there. Now, Olivia. Two things can happen. Option one, you walk inside my home with me without trying to make a run for it. Not that it would serve you any purpose, the next house is about a ten minute walk and I have some very territorial animals. Chose this option and I'll trust you more, perhaps I'll even enclose information about your sister to you. Option two, I drag you outside my car, knock you unconscious and you'll wake up inside, ducktaped to either chair or bed. This option comes with daily beatings and just as little food as information on your sister. Very little. You have five minutes to choose. Pick wisely.'

She seriously considered option two. If she'd run the "Walk" would become 5 to 7 minutes and she was stronger than most animals. She'd kick dogs and not feel sorry for them. But he did have a gun and getting shot in the back wasn't very appealing. If she gained his trust however she could maybe escape later on, but she would get raped. Not that getting raped was a new concept to her, but she might even prefer getting shot in the back. But the most important reason for her to pick the first option was because of Maggie. She needed to know what happened. And what if Maggie was still alive? Then her escape(attempt) would most likely be the end of her. She'd get buried in an empty grave. The car slowed down and came to a full stop not seconds later.

'Have you picked?' He asked, ready to pound her if she tried to attack him.

She gave him an odd look. 'I'm not stupid. There wasn't a choice at all.'

He nodded smiling. 'Good girl. Come on.' He got out, his hand caressing his gun just to be sure as they walked into the cabin. She made no attempt to escape. Actually, once he opened the door she chose a comfortable chair and let herself fall in it.

'Can I have some water or something? You don't have to give it, just show me so I can get it myself from now on.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'You...err...Are adjusting quite well.' He stated.

'Well, you know. The academy sucks. Living here, woods, electricity, tv, it really isn't so bad.'

He still stood in the doorway, frozen if anything. 'But you know I'll...'

'Rape me?' She finished. 'Yeah right. I look like this. You honestly think I've never been raped before? Don't get me wrong, it'll suck at first. But I'll get used to it. As long as I live I think I will manage. I'll even cook you dinner if you want.' She tried to sound as casual as possible. 'How about that water? My throat's really dry.'

He made no movements. 'But I'll kill you, eventually.'

'I don't think so.' She said simply.

'You don't think I can?' He spat at her.

'Oh no, I know you can. But you see...' She stood up. 'I don't think you'll want to. Imagine: You come home after a long workday, working hard at wherever you work, and there's dinner on the table. We eat and then we'll go to the bedroom where there's another girl. Just some airhead I snatched of the streets, as a gift to you. And we'll have fun, the three of us. But after that we, or you if you prefer, kill her. Bury her somewhere, in a shallow grave. Imagine that for years.'

'You have a dark mind.' He said. She walked over to him and placed her lips not inches away from his neck.

'Not as dark as you.' She purred. If she'd keep this up for at least two weeks he'll trust her. The first few times he let her do groceries she'd return and make lovely dinners, if she remembered how Bernie used to cook. And then, after like ten times of going to the shop she'd get away, call someone and return. She wouldn't leave this man, Stan, until she found out what happened to Maggie.

'I must admit, I do like the sound of that.' He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. 'But, today I have to work. You see, you were a coincidence too. I was just on my way. But you see, deary, I don't trust you. So if you don't mind I'll have to cuff you. But as the good man I am, I'll place you in front of the tv. How does that sound?'

She nodded. 'Thank you so much. Can I change channels?'

'I like how fast you learn to obey. What would you like?'

'Perhaps some sport?'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Sure. Here's the remote.' He took out a pair of cuffs and secured her to the couch, which strangely had an iron wire in the cushions. She decided not to question it. He stood up and started to walk away.

'Wait, please, Stan. Give me anything on my sister! Please?' She begged. Great, she thought to herself. There goes one of the phases.

He smirked. 'Your sister is close, she's on my ground. If you walked, you'd reach her within ten minutes.' He didn't say she was alive. He didn't say she was dead. Just that she was close. She could even be in one of the rooms of the cabin. Or perhaps he had a shelter somewhere in his woods. She didn't have to be dead. Olivia nodded thankfully as he left. She waited a half hour before she started her investigation. She had no doubt there were camera's so she just called, still watching some football game.

'Maggie!' She cried. 'Margaret Grace Stabler? If you are here, please say something?' Olivia heard nothing. She called for Maggie every five minutes, but it stayed silent until she heard a car in the driveway. Then the lock made sounds and next thing she knew, Stan was back.

'Hello darling.' He said. He walked over to her and kissed her on her head. 'These can come off now, I suppose.' He started to uncuff her. 'So, I brought some Chinese, I hope you like that.' He waited for a response and when she didn't give any he poked her stomach with one finger. She simply nodded. 'What's wrong?'

She sighed and shrugged. 'I don't know. I was just kidnapped.'

'That's true. But I thought you didn't mind. That you're fine with it.'

'I will be.' She said, nodding. 'But it just takes some getting used to. And then I'm dying on the inside to know what happened to my sister.' She deliberately didn't call her "Maggie". 'I have wondered for at least two years. I've seen my father break in the first month she was gone-he's a cop too, he knows- my mum, she's mentally ill, for two years the woman thought my sister would return every day thus she'd bake cakes and cookies every day too. And my brothers, they just got aggressive. And I, I just sat in the middle. I couldn't go anywhere, my dad'd go crazy if I did. I just want to know.'

For a second she saw pity in his eyes, then he smirked again. She continued. 'Please, just tell me. If she's alive, if she's dead, it won't make a difference anymore. If I could choose between having her alive somewhere, happy, never knowing what happened or to find that she's dead and how she died. I'm going to hell for this, but I'd let her die. I just need to know.' She grabbed the hem of his shirt and cried in his lap, uncontrollably until she got tired and fell asleep. The next morning her eyes had swollen up and he had left, leaving her cuffed on the couch and with breakfast on a little table. On the plate she found a note.

_Dear Olivia,_

_If it's truly what you wish,  
I will tell you what happened  
to your sister. I don't know if  
you'll be happy about it, but  
you must be ready to repay  
my kindness however you  
can._

Stan.

_Ps: Perhaps I'll bring home a nice  
Surprise. _

She looked at the note. She read it twice, to make sure she didn't miss some key information, maybe he already told her she died somehow. But she couldn't get anything from the note so she tossed it aside and ate her breakfast. After that she grabbed one of the magazines that he left her too. They were old, but she didn't mind. It was just an illusion. How was she going to escape. She already made up quite a plan but she had to make some more choices and figure out every possible scenario. All could go fine. She would discover Maggie was dead and on her tenth or eleventh trip to the store she'd make a run for it. But it could also be that Maggie was still alive. In that case she would have call and then get back. But what if nobody in the store would want to help her? What if she couldn't find a phone? Those were important things she needed to figure out. And she had all afternoon to do it.

**Sorry for all the thinking, I know I ****usually don't like it in stories, I always just skip to the conversationpart. I know, I'm lazy. This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but I couldn't really write that much because I wanted to know what you think I should do with Maggie and why. But you can also tell me to shut up and just quit on the story. Other criticism I like too. **

**Ps: I tried to get as little language errors in it as possible. Hope it reads easier!**

**R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

She sat on one of the table chairs in silence. Her fingers tapped the table edge nervously. Every sound startled her, she just wanted him to come home. She needed to know. She stopped tapping for a second, stood up, circled the livingroom before sitting back down again. She sighed. When was he going to be home? Finally the freeing sound of a car pulling up into the driveway relieved her of her stressful silence. She had to decide between walking to him and hugging him like a lonely puppy or keep sitting on her chair, acting like she couldn't care less, but when he'd gotten in she forgot all pretenses and ran towards him, throwing her arms around him.

'Woa, down girl.' He smirked. 'Let me put down my briefcase first.' When he placed it on the floor, next to the coathanger, he went in for a kiss, placing his hands on her hips. She turned her face in disgust. It was a reflex, but when she felt his grip on her hips tighten until she was sure they would bruise. 'You were eager just a second ago.' He said, with a smirk on his face as if he found it funny but his hands told a different story.

'I just... I was alone, and I wanted to know... you know, what happened to Maggie.' She stuttered, trying to get her way out of his iron grip.

'Ahhh...' He said, letting her go. 'Well, of course you do. But before I start I need a little kiss.' He pointed to his cheek, which she in return kissed eagerly. 'Good girl. Now I already told you how I took her, right? With my gun and everything?' When she nodded he continued. 'Right. Well, when I took her here she wasn't very eager, earned herself a lot of beatings. But after a while she gave up struggling and I controlled her. She did whatever and whenever I wanted her to. She was my puppet...' He stopped talking.

'Did you kill her?' Olivia asked, desperately. He spoke as if she were gone. But she knew, knew in her heart that Maggie hadn't breathed her last breath yet. She knew, they were almost sisters and as family she ought to know.

'Well, I'd like to continue, but I need another kiss first.' He said. She immediately went in to kiss his cheek once more but he stopped her halfway. 'C'mon. You know better, deary.' He pointed at his lips. She gave him a small pack. 'Nope, that's not working.' He said. When she leaned again, he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her brown hair and pulled her towards him, kissing her full. He used his tongue to force her lips apart, and she struggled to keep them closed. Eventually he won and she felt his tongue battling hers. She knew she had to pretend to like it so she just imagined Elliot being the one. And instead of force and bottled up anger, he used passion as a motivator. Just the thought of him being Elliot made her smile. When the man felt that he pulled back. 'Good girl. That's a good girl. You're learning faster than your sister. Shall I continue or shall we continue?' He nodded in the direction of the bedroom.

'Please first, tell me, I really need to know.' She said desperately.

'Fine, fine, deary, I'll continue our little story. Your sister was a good girl, innocent in every letter of the word. A virgin, she had no idea. I did the weirdest things with her and made her think they were normal. She was the youngest I ever had. How old was she? Fifteen or so? I'm not sure. But still. Usually I have women over the age of twenty, mostly thirty. My former therapist called it a mother complex. Or oetisomething.'

'Oedipus complex?' She asked.

'Yeah, that's it. Do you know what that means? She told me but I was quite bored with her.'

She couched silently and then spoke again. 'I believe it means something like you want to kill your father so you can sleep with you mother. But I'm not sure.'

'Sounds about right. My dad was a dick.'

She puffed. 'You don't know anything about bad parents.'

He gave her a look. 'Please tell.'

She shrugged. 'Not much to tell, my mum's an abusive drunk because my dad raped her.'

He shrieked and pushed her a little. 'I don't believe you. Maggie told me all about her dad. He's a cop and your mum's mentally ill but she isn't abusive in any way. She's a sweetheart.'

'They're not my parents. Joe, Maggie's father, saved me from my mother after she bashed my head open on our coffeetable.' She said simply and without showing any emotions. She never really liked to think about Serena, her mother. She sent her some letters once, but Olivia didn't even want to reply. They were still buried under the massive amounts of trash, such as clothing and magazines, under her bed. She never even gave them a second look.

'That sucks. My dad wasn't around for me and my mum. When he was home he would beat her. He broke her to the point where she would never really give me any actual attention. She just kinda ignored me. If I wanted food, I had to make it. I walked myself to school everyday. I stole clothes. The only thing she did was give me a bed for the night and a warm home in the winter. My dad ruined her.'

'That's horrible too.' She said. They sat in silence, thinking of their similar pasts, when he leaned into her and kissed her again. She didn't resist him for a second. The kiss became passionate so fast she didn't even notice it when he almost carried her to the bedroom. She felt her back slam into the door and with that, for just one second, her mind came back again. She was making out with a rapist, who probably murdered her sister and many others. But that second lasted not that long and before she knew it she had forgotten all about that logical thought. Olivia trembled over the edge of the bed and her back hit the mattress. He placed his knees on either side of her hips and continued kissing her. It wasn't until he ceased her wrists and pinned them above her head she realized she wasn't the one in control. She didn't even want this. But why did it feel so good then? He quickly released her hands to take off her shirt, she had no objections, before he grabbed them again.

'That really isn't necessary.' She said. When he realized what she meant he let her go. She immediately used her hands to take off his shirt so they were even. When he kissed her neck she let her hands wander across his back, scratching his skin ever so slightly with her nails. When she did that, and he noticed it, he bit her neck just a little, barely enough to draw blood. Olivia chuckled. What was wrong with her? Was she actually enjoying this? Sleeping with the man who stripped Maggie of her innocence? If she escaped and anyone found out... She stopped thinking when she felt the bulge in his trousers caressing her inner thigh. She quickly made work of his belt. She pushed both pants and boxers down as she felt him do the same to her academy ordered pants she hated. He kept kissing her neck as he tried to get her pants over her shoes, which was mere impossible. So he settled on having them almost as a restraint holding her ankles bound. He was close, but she wasn't. When he thrusted in her, it hurt her. Deeply. The pain of him, hard and big, rubbing inside her made her almost loose consciousness. Sure, the kissing had brought her somewhere, but nowhere near a point where she would enjoy this pain. She started whimpering, in no way confusing pain with pleasure when she cried out. 'Stop!' He simply smirked and picked up the paste, hurting her even more.

'Please! Please sir!' She still didn't know his name. No wait, it was Stan, wasn't it? 'Stan, please? You're hurting me!' If it were even possible he pushed harder, before grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist so he could thrust even deeper. 'STOP!'

* * *

Stan had left. Using a rope to tie her to headboard of the bed before he went. Deciding that right now, she wouldn't be able to escape from this. There wasn't much blood on the bed, just a cupful, but still. The inside of her thighs were also covered with dried up blood, which looked more brown than red by now. When she moved the pain was the worst, so she decided on against moving. It took him either minutes to return or hours, she didn't know. She fell asleep, but there was not one single clock in the entire room. Once she thought she heard someone but after she called out and had gotten no reply, she figured it was a twig, tapping against something somewhere. Finally she heard the door open and not long after that, Stan returned to the bedroom.

'Hello, Deary, how are you?' He asked with an innocent smirk on his face.

'Go fuck yourself, you dick.' She screeched, rather angry that he left her tied up so long. She couldn't even feel her hands anymore. That's not a good sign.

He simply shrugged. 'I'm fine with that, but I just figured you wanted to be untied.' He started to walk away when he heard her growl.

'I swear to god, if you wont untie me now, I'll cut it off when you're asleep.'

'I guess I'll have to keep you tied up forever then.' His innocent smirk changed into a cheeky one, with a bit of arrogance hidden in it.

'I'll find a way.' For some reason this sounded a little bit threatening. So he walked towards her and untied her wrists, which she in return rubbed fiercely to help the blood recirculate. If looks could kill he'd be dead. 'You still haven't told me about my sister. You said you'd tell.'

He shrugged again. 'Then I guess I'll tell you.' He smirked again, but this time there was nothing but pure evil in his face.

* * *

Elliot was getting rather nervous. Olivia hadn't been with them during morning-gym, nor breakfast for that matter, and now it was almost time for dinner and she still was nowhere around. When he had asked, some just shrugged but others used this opportunity to spread rumors.

'Hey Johnny, have you seen Olivia anywhere around lately?' He asked Johnny. For some reason he was good friends with him and Mike, but he didn't like both very much.

Johnny shook his head. 'I heard she was banging one of the lieutenants or something. Not surprised though.'

Elliot wanted to say something back, but the last thing he wanted right now was to be in disfavor of Johnny and his "gang". So he simply nodded before going off to bed. He took his cellphone from his nightstand. Cellphones were not allowed, but everyone had one and their supervisors all knew they had one. The rule was just a formality to sound good but not to listen to. Olivia had not send him any texts, which is very odd, seeing as they texted every day. Sometimes they even texted when they sat next to each other, much to mothers dismay. Not trusting this completely, he decided to ring his dad.

'Dad?' He asked the phone. 'Come on, pick up.'

_'yes, who is this?'_

_'_Elliot.'

_'What do you want at this hour boy?'_

'Olivia isn't here.'

_'What do you mean "Olivia isn't here"?'_

'I mean she isn't here. Is she with you?'

_'No. Yes. She was with me this morning but she went back before noon. You mean she isn't at the academy yet?'_

'She isn't here, I said so. Why was she with you this morning?'

_'Something between me and her.'_

'Alright, I won't ask further. But she isn't with you anymore?

_'No.'_ Silence. _'I lost another one.' _

'Come on, dad. I'm sure she wanted to visit someone in town and stayed the night.'

_'Has she phoned you? Texted you?'_

'No.'

_'Then I'm gonna assume she got kidnapped. You go to sleep, I'll take care of this.' _

'Dad...'

_'No negotiations. She'll be back before breakfast, I'll tell you that. Unharmed and safe.'_

'Alright. Just...Make sure she's ok.'

_'She'll be. Sleep tight.'_

'Yeah.' And with that Elliot hung up his phone. No way he was going to sleep, what on earth does his father think of him? Olivia is his best friend, and his crush forever. He wasn't going to let this rest. No. He will find her. She will be ok.

* * *

Joe ran back to his office to get her file and to report her missing. When he was going through his desk he found the little note Olivia had left for him not a day earlier. He looked at it rather stunned, not believing he didn't find it before. When he read it, he had no doubt about her being kidnapped. What girl in the world would knowingly, looking like she does, go hitchhiking. She is insane. When she'd get back, she'll get a long speech about her being brainless apparently.

* * *

**So... this is it for today. I'm sooooooooooooo tired.. Oh my god. But believe me, when Maggie's truth comes out y'all be surprised. I'm gonna use something from a real Law and Order SVU episode. You can try to guess which one...:P**


	15. Chapter 15

'Do you want to hear something to make you sick?' He asked her. 'Something that will make your stomach twirl?'

'Just get on with it.' She barked. She had had enough. How long had she waited to hear the truth? How many times had she asked about it? And how many times had he told her he would tell? Alright, one she delayed, that one was her fault. But now, she wanted to know and he was going to tell her. She just didn't need all the drama, that he probably did need.

'Your sister is alive.' He said. 'Alive and well.'

She couldn't believe it. 'She's healthy? She's okay?' She had thought that he would tell her Maggie had been alive, but after a while she died. Forcing him to get a new victim: her. But that wasn't the case. Maggie was alive. Olivia could escape with her sister. She would bring her back to their father. His torment would be over too. Well... That. Or they would die, here, both nameless victims of the future. Sure someday their bodies will be found, but who would recognize them? And then Joe would wonder for the rest of his life what happened to his daughter and Olivia. The poor man would die of sorrow.

He nodded.

'Where is she? Can I see her?'

He shook his head. 'Nope. We never agreed to that. But if you're a good girl, like you were before, perhaps I will tell you.' After that he left again. Claiming he needed to be on time for his job. Today she would search for her sister. He wouldn't blame her for searching, knowing he had a screen-thingy in his bag that showed all the "hidden" camera-footage. However, if he saw her leave, he would get upset, probably drive right over there. But she figured Maggie was in the house. After calling her name a few times, Olivia decided that Maggie wasn't answering on purpose or that she was restrained.

'Maggie?' She asked while going through all the available rooms again. 'Maggie!' She puffed. 'Come on, Mags, make it a little easier for me. It's Olivia, your sister. Come out please, Mags. We'll escape together. Come on!' Olivia puffed again, obviously she wasn't here. 'Mags, if you can hear me, but can't speak, please do something else.' Nothing.

She had checked all the rooms, once if not twice. The only room she hadn't thoroughly searched was the masterbedroom. 'Maggie?' She asked again. She looked around. The room was practically empty, except for the bed, the two nightstands and a built-in closet. Olivia knew Maggie wasn't in the closet, because she had emptied it many times and it didn't contain anything that pointed her into thinking there was a secret passageway or something. So the only real chance of finding anything was under the bed, but it was closed with wood. She traced her fingers over the left side of the bed. Nothing that indicated a button or whatever. She repeated the process with the front of the bed. She found two markings. One on the far left and one on the far right. She pushed them both and noticed that the wood was getting loose. She did it again, but this time with some more force. She moved over as the wood fell on the small rug. After a small moment of logical thoughts she lowered her head and looked under the bed. It was empty, except for a box of which she could estimate the size. It had a handle and after another logical thought she pulled it. Slowly the box moved out from under the bed and she discovered it was quite big. It could even hold a human being. She pulled again until the entire box was removed from under it. There was a small, square shaped hole in it, which was covered with small iron bars, as if anyone expected a human to crawl through it. A baby was still too fat. Olivia was terrified with what she would find so she slowly traced her fingers over the bars. This was the moment.

'Come on, Olivia.' She said to herself. 'Look.' She moved. Just a little, but what she saw was very obvious. A face. Closed eyes, as if it were sleeping. The face was pale, scorn lips and old bruises, sunken cheeks, as if she hadn't eaten in a while. Which, if Olivia thought logically, was probably true. 'Maggie?' She asked the face. It opened its eyes. They were empty and didn't recognize her. Olivia noticed a small lock on the left of the box. She ran to the kitchen to find any sort of tool. Stan wasn't stupid, he had hidden all the knifes, so Olivia had to settle for a thick fork. She ran back and started prying the lock. But as soon as she started she realized it hadn't really been locked, or at least, she could take it off straight away. After doing so, she lifter the lid of the box. The girl wore dirty, worn-out shorts, Olivia recognized them, and a tank top, that she didn't. This girl, who couldn't have changed more, was Maggie.

'Mags...' Olivia almost cried. Olivia had decided years ago that the moment she would see her sister again would be the moment she herself had died. Olivia had accepted that Maggie had died and went to heaven, the question remaining Olivia's entrance to heaven. And now, her sister was alive and more well than she should have been, and Olivia was alive too. 'Mags...' Her throat had closed up and she couldn't say much more.

Maggie rose and looked at Olivia as if she was about to cry too. 'Please I swear, I didn't move! I didn't make a sound! Please tell him I was good! I didn't make a sound, I swear, I behaved. Please!' She begged Olivia.

'Maggie?'

The girl snorted, tears streaming down her face. 'I was quiet I swear!'

'Maggie?'

She tilted her head to the left and looked Olivia in the eye. 'Do you know me?' As if the girl had only just realized there was no danger.

'Yes. I know you.' Olivia said while nodding.

'Then who am I?' The blonde asked, though the filth in her hair made it more brown if anything. 'Do you really know?'

'Yes. You're Margaret Stabler. Daughter of Joe Stabler.' Olivia was quiet for a second. 'And Bernie Stabler. Sister to Lisa Stabler, Malcolm Stabler, David Stabler, Elliot Stabler and Joe Junior Stabler.'

She nodded frantically. 'Yes! That's true!' She cried again. 'But who are you?'

'You don't recognize me?' Olivia asked. When Maggie shook her head she continued. 'You're also my sister. Sister to Olivia Benson.'

'We don't share a last name?' Maggie asked confused.

Olivia shook her head. 'Your father adopted me. You don't remember?'

'No.'

'What do you remember?' Olivia asked.

'Erm... Riding my bike, walking home, being in school. Nothing out of the ordinary.'

Olivia nodded. 'No wonder. You've been here so long.'

'How long?'

'Way too long. When you were taken we were just girls. Still in high school. Arguing about make up and clothing and boys.' She smiled at the memory. 'And prom, and food. All that was important was annoying Kathy. It seems so silly now. But that's the truth. We were practically children when you were taken.'

Maggie nodded. 'By Stan.'

'Yes.' They were silent for a quick moment. 'But I've come to take you home. To your family. Do you remember them?'

'They're all I think about when he locks me in there. When I've been bad.' She thought about something. 'When are we leaving?'

'Tomorrow.' Olivia randomly decided. 'We leave tomorrow.'

'Alright.' Maggie said, excitement in her eyes. 'Tomorrow then.'

Olivia nodded. 'But now, you have to get back in there. It's a part of my plan.'

Maggie agreed immediately by laying back down again. 'Thank you so much!' Before getting pushed back under the bed.

* * *

'Good evening darling.' He said as Olivia went to kiss his cheeks. 'Have you found her yet?'

'Nope.'

'I saw you running all about.'

She nodded. 'I searched everywhere. I guess she's somewhere up the woods, is she not?'

He shook his head. It was obvious how much he enjoyed this. 'Perhaps I shall give you a hint after you are good all day. How about that?'

'Yes please.' She hoped she came over desperate enough.

'I brought groceries. You may start preparing dinner.'

'Thank you.'

He walked to the couch and let himself fall on it. 'Olivia, be a dear and start the television for me, will you.' Olivia had just placed the two bags on the counter, but made sure she ran back to Stan to start the TV. It took a quick second before he yelled another task. 'Oh, darling. Could you hand me the remote?' That bloody thing was probably a step away from him, but non the less she stopped with what she was doing so she could hand him the remote. She wasn't back in the kitchen before he bossed her around again. 'Sweetheart, how do you expect me to watch the Television if I don't have a beer.' So Olivia took a beer out of the fridge and handed it to him.

'Anything else? Would you like a smoke or a cookie of somesort. Anything?'

'No I'm good, thanks.'

Olivia walked back and started to empty the plastic bags. They were filled with sausages and a mix to make sauce. 'No vegetables then?'

'Nope.'

'Any potatoes?'

'Yes, I believe there are still some in the first cabinet next to the fridge.'

'Found them.' She said. 'Hey Stan. If I'm gonna be staying here for a while, and I suppose I'll be cooking, can I re-do the kitchen.'

He mumbled under his breath. 'Whatever.'

'And could you buy some vegetables for me, perhaps? I like them, they're healthy.'

'As long as you don't force-feed them to me.'

'I promise not to.'

'Fine.' He mumbled. 'Can I now continue watching TV? You're driving me insane, woman.'

'Sure, one more thing though. How do you expect the potatoes?'

'Baked.'

'Can I slice them?'

He groaned. 'Well, of course you gotta slice them, woman, do you expect me to eat them whole?'

'I don't have a knife.'

'Check the top drawer in the fridge. I hid them there if it's good.' He said, not noticing the big mistake he made. Olivia took out a small knife to cut potatoes and a longer, sharper knife to cut his neck. She smirked as she started dinner. She would make it extra good, it was his last after all.

* * *

'Well I liked that.' He said after swallowing his last sausage whole. 'You are a good cook. Very good.

'Thank you. Will you tell me where my sister is now?'

'Nope.' He grinned. 'I'm gonna take a nap.' He stated, after walking to the couch. 'Olivia come here.' He said. She did as he asked, but didn't know why.

'Do you need me to take one with you? Because I was actually thinking of doing some laundry.' She lied.

'No.' He said. 'You see, your sister was still a girl. But you, oh you, I've noticed, are a woman. You do know how to do things, don't you?'

She looked confused. 'I'm not quite sure what you want.'

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her knees, before dragging her between his. He placed her hands on his thighs and looked down at her, smirking. 'I'm sure you know exactly what I want, don't you?' He said. He moved his hands to his zipper and pulled it down, uncovering his member. It was still inches away from her face, but it scared her non the less. She had had bad experiences with it. He pulled out his semi-flacid erection and slowly stroked it once. 'Darling, don't play stupid with me.' When she again didn't move he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down unto him. Her nose rubbed against the top and some pre-cum got rubbed onto her. She shivered but decided against killing him now, the knife still pressed between her trousers and her abdomen. She winced but took him in her mouth, imagining someone else. She moved very slowly up and down the length of him, taking him so far up her throat she almost gagged. She used her tongue to drive him insane. It worked, because not minutes after she started she felt him erupting in her mouth, she swallowed every last bit, knowing how men loved this. He moaned, puffed and panted. Unable to move. Olivia used this moment to get up and stand behind him, massaging his shoulders.

'That feels good.' He managed to squeak. 'Almost as good.' He smirked. This was it, she knew. She couched and moved her hand, as if she was placing it in front of her mouth, but instead she reached for the knife. She hesitated for one second before slicing his throat. She cut deeper than she wanted, but it still had the same, if not worse, effect. She had cut open his trachea and his carotid. Even if they were in a hospital right now he had no chance. She moved behind the couch so she could see the front. She stared at it, very interested. She had done this, and it had made her feel so powerful. He goggled one last time before the light disappeared from his eyes and she loved that moment. She couldn't help staring at the body. Not disgusted, not scared. No. She felt the urge to cut him more. And not to dissect him, but to hurt him more. It wasn't possible, the man was dead, but still...

She got out of the trance after another moment of staring and walked to the bedroom with a blank expression. She helped Maggie out of the box again and she sat the girl down on the bed.

'You have blood all over you.' Maggie said with a pale face. 'Did you kill him?'

Olivia nodded. 'It was the only way for us to escape. I do not regret it.'

'I don't either. He deserved to die.'

'Do you have any belongings you want to take with you?' Olivia asked.

'No.'

She nodded, before walking to the closet. 'I'm gonna give you some of_ his_ clothes to wear. Otherwise you'll be cold.' She threw a thick sweater into Maggie's direction and a pair of socks that looked brandnew. She didn't want to force the girl to wear his pants so she settled on the sweater and socks. 'Come on. Close your eyes. You can't look.'

'I can't? But I want to see him dead.'

'Believe me, he is dead. But I don't want you to see what I did. So close your eyes, Maggie. It'll be okay. Maybe you can see it later.'

'Alright. By the way, Olivia...'

'Yes.'

'I remember you again.' She said. Then she closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of them, unable to see Olivia smile with joy.

Olivia hugged the girl for a second before walking her to the door. She checked, their rapist was still dead. So she took Maggie, making sure the girl didn't peak and walked to the front door, taking Stan's briefcase and keys, just in case. Well, the keys they needed. She walked Maggie to the old brown car and opened it.

'You can look again.' She said, so Maggie could sit down in the passenger-seat.

'Do you know how to drive?' Maggie asked. 'I mean, you even had trouble driving your bike, how on earth did you ever get your driverslicense?'

Olivia smirked, her sister did remember her. 'I can drive.'

'What fool gave you a license? No really, who? So I can report them!' Maggie smirked.

'Will you cut it out?' Olivia started the car and drove away as quickly as she could. She knew Stan was dead, but still, she thought he would come to life and would chase them out of the driveway, like in the really bad horrormovies. Stan hadn't lied about the size of his place, the woods surrounding it was huge alone. When she finally got to the freeway, however, she noticed they weren't all that far from the city, only an hour drive or less. And traffic at ten wasn't usually the worst.

'So...' Maggie said to stop the silence.

'Yep.'

'Shall I just tell you what...'

Olivia interrupter her sister. 'Maggie, I don't want to hear it, okay? Whatever happened... Just don't tell it to me.'

Maggie nodded, though she didn't understand it. 'We'll just talk about something else then. How's Elliot?'

'Fine, I suppose. He's probably worried sick about me. Just as he was about you, you know. He was killing himself over it, just as I figure he is doing now. But all will be fine soon. Joe will finally loose all the guilt he has. Poor man. You know, everyone blamed themselves or me. Lisa actually said it should've been me, were friends now, but she blamed me for a very long time. Probably still does somewhere. But now you're back, you're alive.'

'Yes, I suppose.' Maggie said. 'I missed a lot of school.'

Olivia puffed, interrupting her again. 'Don't beat yourself up over it, school still sucks. Elliot and I are at the police academy, just as we always intended to be by the way, and it sucks even worse. You'll catch up soon enough. You missed only two years, a lot of people miss more.'

'Yeah. I guess.' Maggie noted. 'Are we going home?'

Olivia nodded. 'No. I"m not gonna drive us home. I'll drive us to the station house, Joe's probably there. But I need to give my statement anyway. I killed a man, you know. I can go to jail for that.'

'No one will ever send you to jail.'

'Never say never.' She shrugged. 'I suggest you take a little nap, we'll be there before you know it and you might not sleep for a while then.'

'I guess.' Maggie said, but the girl fell asleep faster than she thought because before she knew it, Olivia was shaking her arm to wake up. Maggie sat up and rubbed her eyes, surprised at how much she recognized the location.

'Come on. Let's go.' Olivia helped Maggie get out and walk inside, for the girl was still very weak after laying in a small box for hours at the time. She practically carried Maggie to the elevator and pushed the button, still holding her sister up. When they reached the floor, luckily nobody had gotten in the elevator and had questioned her about her bloody hands, they walked to where Olivia remembered Joe's office. All of his employees stared at them. She sat Maggie down on a bench next to the door, before knocking on it.

'Joe? Are you there?' She squeaked. 'Joe, open up!'

A man she didn't know walked up to them. 'He isn't in. His daughter was kidnapped, he's searching.'

Olivia nodded, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 'I know. I'm her. Could you, erm, call him and a bus. I think we need to go to the hospital.' She said. Sure she had no obvious injuries, but she knew Maggie had. Olivia wasn't going to tell anyone about the rape, as far as she knew it hadn't happened. She wasn't raped, not again. When she was a child, defenseless, it was okay. But now she was an adult, an adult in police academy, she was far from weak. If she told them, she would be a disgrace, and she didn't want to be.

'Sure. Sit down, please. I'll call him. Do you need anything?' He asked.

Olivia shook her head. 'No. Please, just...' She was starting to get tired. 'Just...'

'Yeah.' He nodded with a soft, kind smile before getting his cell out of his pocked. 'Don't worry, you're safe now.'

**For all of you who don't know the episode, I'm not ****going to tell. For those of you who do recognize it, or even remember the name: Congrats you're a true SVU fan! Any requests? If so, please review. If not, please review. Let's not be those thousands who read and don't appreciate people, I love you!**

**Next up: Joe sees his angel again, Elliot sees his little sister and the love of his life, back, both safe. But now, Olivia has to face the murder charges, which DA will prosecute? And who is his intern? His daughter perhaps? (Casey or Alex? You pick:P)**


	16. Chapter 16

'You're safe now, girls.' The kind gentleman said as he walked them into the hospital. 'The doctor's gonna take real good care of you.' The man walked to the reception and gave the lady sitting behind it their names. The woman nodded sympathetically before giving them the much needed information. 'Let's go then.' They walked for a few more minutes before getting to their destination. Two doctors smiled at them, the pity almost seeping out of their eyes.

'Hello.' The female one said. 'I'm Doctor Miranda Campbell, and this is my colleague, Doctor Anthony Barker. You can call us Miranda and Andy if you'd like.'

'Thank you.' Olivia spoke as she noticed her sister, Maggie, was still a little bit dimwitted about the entire situation. She probably couldn't believe she had escaped yet, still needing that to seek in. 'I'm Olivia Benson and this..' She pointed at Maggie. 'Is Margaret Stabler, call her Maggie.'

'Nice to meet you.' Miranda said. 'Now, as I've understood the two of you have gone through quite an ordeal. We need to get you checked out.'

Olivia shook her head. 'Not me, miss, I'm quite alright. I was only in _his_ presence for a short time, he wasn't able to hurt me yet. I have some bruises, but I'm used to much worse.' She laughed it off. 'Truly, I'm fine.'

'If you say so, my dear.' The male doctor opened his mouth for the first time. 'Now, as...'

He was interrupted by Maggie. 'No, you're lying. I was there too, Olivia. I heard you.'

Olivia looked rather astonished, she was a really good actress in a way. 'I don't know what you mean, Maggie. But if you're referring to me screaming, then you are correct. Of course I screamed, I was scared for my life, I was.'

'No, I heard you begging him to stop, that he was hurting you.'

Olivia chuckled. 'Maggie, you must still be delirious, probably dehydrated as well, because what you're saying isn't making any sense to me. Now, sister, how about you go with the doctors through all necessary exams. I'll wait for you and drink something, I'm quite thirsty, you know.'

Maggie shook her head furiously. 'You're lying. She's lying, I heard her. She was hurt, I don't know why she won't admit to it, it's not like it's anything people haven't heard before. You can admit to it, no shame.'

'I'm not lying. Now go along, Maggie. I'll call Joe. Your father.' Olivia said as if Maggie was retarded.

'Shut up, why won't anyone listen to me? She's LYING!'

Miranda was getting a little nervous. 'Maggie, even if so, we can't force her to any invasive examinations. She has the right to deny them, she is over eighteen.' The woman sighed. 'It's her choice, and I respect it, even if I don't agree with it. You have to too. Let her be.'

'I'm still in the room, you know. And for anyone's information, I wasn't raped. I want to be a cop, don't you think I'd tell if I was?'

'Apparently not.' Maggie huffed under her breath.

Olivia was getting angry. 'Go to hell.'

'I've been there!'

'Shut up, you have no idea!' Olivia cried back before running off to the ladiesroom. The doctors looked at each other, at the agent and at Maggie. They both sighed before looking back on their chards.

'Nothing we can do about it.' Miranda said. 'Maggie, will you come with us?' When the girl nodded, Miranda continued. 'Alright. Now, officer... Dan?' She asked, the man nodded too. 'Will you tell their fathers that they're here, and tell Olivia's father that she's refusing treatment.'

He nodded again. 'I will. By the way, the girls have the same father.'

'Oh, alright. Well, let us be off then.' She smiled as she rested her hand on Maggie's shoulder. 'Come on, sweetheart.'

* * *

Dan sat outside the Ladiesroom, waiting for Joe to come, which he did after a half hour. The man rushed in, and both excitement as worry played their part in his eyes. He ran to the nearest nurse, clung to her, overwhelming her with unnecessary questions. If Dan hadn't pulled his boss of the girl, she sure as hell would have a strong case of violence against the man.

'Joe?' He asked. 'Are you ok? If you're worried about your girls, don't be. They're quite alright.'

'They are?' Joe asked, relief taking over from stress as he settled back into the nearest chair. 'Oh thank god.'

Dan nodded. 'Well, relatively...'

'What does that mean?' Joe asked with fury. 'We're they hurt?'

'Yes.'

'How?' He asked, as if he didn't know. 'How...what...?'

'Maggie was raped. Repeatedly.' Dan informed his boss. He had always looked up at Joe, as if nothing could ever hurt that bear of a man. But now, now he realized that he was just as human as everyone else, because that man, the man without fears, broke before him. Almost crying he asked about Olivia.

'She's fine. Unharmed.' Dan said, even though he knew it was a lie.

Joe nodded and sighed. 'That's good, because I really thought that this was it, you know. She always thinks she must've done something wrong to deserve all the wrath she has gotten since day one.'

'What do you mean?' Dan was confused.

'She...erm... had a rather abusive childhood before my wife and I adopted her.' He decided to let out the part where she was molested.

Dan nodded. 'Luckily she wasn't raped then.'

'Yeah. I really think she might have harmed herself otherwise.' He sighed. 'Where is she anyhow?'

'In there.' Dan nodded into the direction of the ladies room.

'I'll go have a talk with her then.' Joe walked away. Dan managed to get a few minutes of silence before he heard yelling. Before he knew what was happening both his boss and Olivia stormed out of the bathroom.

'Oh no, young lady. We are not finished yet.'

'You only want to yell at me!'

'Damn right I want to yell at you, you are a bloody idiot. Do you know what might have happened?'

'Errr YES! I've heard the stories, you tell 'em over dinner quite enough, thank you!'

'Then why don't you ever listen? You could...No, you should've been killed!'

'So now I deserve to die. Thank you father. I'll be on my way.'

'You are acting like a child.'

'And you aren't?'

'No, I'm acting like a father figure, the only one you'll ever have!'

'Go screw yourself. I don't need you, I don't need anyone!'

'Where are you going?'

'Away!'

'No you're not. Come here!'

'You know, you could show me some gratitude.'

'For what? Acting like an idiot, a brat and a child?'

'No! For bringing back your daughter, you know, your little angel.'

'That was pure luck!'

'Well. I guess I deserved some, actually it was quite overdue.'

'You are so full of yourself.'

'Well...Again. Screw you. I'm going back to the academy. And I'll be hitchhiking.'

'No you won't!'

'Yes, I will be.'

'Stay here!'

'Nope. Bye daddy.'

'If you go, you're not welcome under my roof anymore.'

'Well okay then. Bye Joe. I'll give Elliot your love.' And with that said she walked away from him, but Dan could clearly see his boss chasing her. God, she was most annoying and adorable, and he felt himself starting to fall in love with her.

* * *

Olivia didn't hitchhike, she had learned that much. No, she walked from the hospital to the precinct, an hour walk through the city, to collect Joe's spare cash. As she obviously knew he kept some in his locker. And guess who knew the combination to that? People knew she was a precinct regular, thus her entering it wasn't exactly an eyebrow raiser, but the fact that she had been missing for the last day or two made them stare. However, she didn't mind all that much and simply walked to the lockerrooms to take the money. She'd use it as cab money, and Joe certainly wouldn't get upset with her for that. The drive to the academy was agonizing, she hated nosey cabbies, but well, what was she gonna do about it? She walked onto the academygrounds, and into the girlhouse without any resistance or questions and settled herself in some pink pajamas under a nice blanket. She fell asleep in no time.

* * *

Olivia noticed it was light outside, and therefor concluded it to be morning. When she looked around she was quite shocked, to say the least, when she saw Denise sitting on the floor beside her, staring at her like a madman.

'What on earth are you doing?' She groaned, not wanting a discussion this early.

'Me? You!' She said back, the same look of astonishment on her face as Olivia had just moments before.

'What?'

'You are supposed to be missing, all country is out looking for your ass.' Denise exclaimed.

Olivia lifted her head a little and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, excuse me for returning safely. I suppose that when all of America is looking for you it is only decent to turn up dead.'

'As sarcastic as ever, are we.' Denise sighed. 'No, but I thought we'd at least hear of your safe return before I saw you face down in your pillows.'

'Sorry.' Olivia threw her head back into the pillow and used the fingers of her right hand to twirl her hair. 'Can I go back to sleep now?'

'You're not in training today?' Denise shrugged. 'Alright. But if I were you, I'd go and tell Mila and Angie you're back, because those idiots wanted to start a campaign to force your kidnapper to return you. They aren't all that bright, I suppose.'

Olivia smirked in the pillow, she loved her friends. 'How's Ariana?'

'Still a little upset, but more because of you leaving than of the whole "Johnny" incident.'

'Good. Sleep tight.'

'Whatever.'

* * *

Olivia woke up again later that day, and without a face inches away from hers. She could get up as slowly as she wanted, for which she was quite grateful. Too bad they only served breakfast until ten, and it was way past that. But if she knew her roommate...

'Bingo!' She smirked as she opened Denise's locked box. All girls kept their sweets locked up safely because they would have to divide it over six months and they wouldn't want to share it. No, snacks were as valuable here as drugs in prison. If you had your hands on some mars bars, four months into the academy, you were the boss of everyone. Mostly because the horrid food the cafeteria served was uneatable. 'Damn, only sugar-free.' She said sadly, remembering Denise's parents were dentists. But hey, better than nothing. So she ate them and read some textbooks all day, you know, to catch up on what she learned. Not because she was a nerd who would learn ahead or anything.

'Hey Liv.' Denise startled her. 'What you up to?'

'Catching up. Did I miss a lot?' She asked, placing the book on her nightstand.

Denise thought for a moment while she undressed herself. 'No, I mean, you were here during the negotiations right?'

'Yeah.'

Denise shook her head. 'No, then you just missed a lot of fightinglessons, but no textbookstuff. Next theorylesson is the day after tomorrow.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot, only two theorylesson per week. Sorry.' Olivia laid back on her bed. 'So what scoop did I miss?'

'Scoop?'

'You know, rumors, but mostly true rumors.' Olivia smirked at her uncomfortable roommate.

Denise looked at her funny. 'Still the you and Johnny thing. You know, you really broke Elliot's heart...'

Olivia nodded. 'I know. I just wish I could take it back. We went through so much together, I mean, I just was stupid.' She sat up and kneeled on the bed. She covered her eyes with her hand and started to weep. 'I'm so stupid, he's my best friend and I hurt him so much. And Johnny, that dickhead...' After each sentence she winched. 'I suck!'

'Yes, I believe I heard that.' Denise said with a huge smirk on her face.

Olivia looked at her with fury bolting through her eyes. 'I can't believe you just said that!' She threw her pillow at her roommate at hard as she could. But Denise dodged it. 'You're such a bitch.' Olivia muttered silently.

'Oh come on, have a sense of humor about yourself. You made a mistake, we all do. Elliot slept with Ariana, I think he feels just as bad. I suppose you ought to go to him, apologize and have a really good chat about where the lot of you are. I mean you do like him, don't ya?'

Olivia nodded. 'Yes I do, I really do.'

'Then go. You have a few more hours before you have to be in bed.'

'I'll text him to meet me.' She said enthusiastically.

**From: Liv. To: El.  
Hey, Elliot. I think we need to talk.**

**From: El. To: Liv.  
I think we do too. Ten minutes at the benches?**

**From: Liv. To: El.  
See you then.**

Olivia sighed, he sounded really agitated. But it was a text, she couldn't be sure. She quickly dressed into her jeans and a green blouse before leaving her room. The walk to the benches was five minutes tops, perhaps she should say hello to Mila and Angie. She rethought that, knowing that those two minutes would turn into two hours and she would never get there in time for Elliot. So she made a little detour through the cafeteria and took some candy out of the machine, Jellybeans. By the time she reached the benches half the box was empty and nobody was around to be seen. She just sat down on top of the wooden table and took some more candy.

* * *

**From: Liv. To: El.  
Hey, Elliot. I think we need to talk.**

God damn! She sounds really angry. Olivia only called him Elliot when they were in a fight of some sort, so he was screwed. He quickly texted her back, wanting this out of the air as fast as possible. However, halfway he ran into Johnny.

'Hey Elliot, heard your girlfriend is back in town.' The arrogant little brat smirked. 'I suppose I ought to go visit her.'

And that was it, Elliot had had enough. He had lost Olivia, almost, and that made him realize he never wanted to risk that again. If it meant being the loser of the academy, it was alright. Because at least he wouldn't feel so sick with himself anymore, at least he could look at himself in the mirror. But if Olivia wasn't upset with him anymore, then maybe they could be friends again. And right now, that's all he needed. 'Shut up.' Elliot barked at him. 'We don't share our girls anymore, that was once, never again. Do you hear me?'

'Woa! Relax, El, my man. If you don't want me touching her anymore, then fine, I won't. She was yours to begin with, and a prude for that matter. She only allowed me to get these…' The boy smirked again, holding up his camera phone. Elliot was shocked, to say the least, to see the pictures of Olivia wearing next to nothing in a very revealing pose. She looked drugged and drunk and he even doubted she knew of the existence of these, but it didn't change the fact that they did exist. And Olivia was going to be in a shitload of trouble if their dad ever found out. Quickly, Elliot snatched the phone from Johnny's hands, the boy instantly knew not to pick a fight with this bear of a man, so he just couched. 'give it back!'

'No.' Elliot didn't even look down at Johnny, he was just looking for the delete button.

'That won't do you any good you know.' He said, as if he was winning. 'I send them to someone. And that someone carries a hatred for your little girlfriend, you won't believe what he wants to do to her. Really. He hates her to the bone.'

'Who?'

'And his little slime bag friend does too, almost the same reasons.'

'Who?' Elliot now demanded, he didn't ask.

Johnny shrugged. 'You figure it out. Can I have my phone please? I'm trying to get that sweet Ariana chick back.'

* * *

'Olivia.' Elliot mumbled under his breath as he saw his best friend, sitting on one of the wooden tables. 'Olivia.' He said again, this time more powerful, so she would hear him.

'Elliot.' She said back. She tried to smile. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Then an awkward silence.

'Elliot, listen…' She started. 'I was a girl, a child last year. I acted like a common slut, I know. But I'm not going to do that anymore. I want to finish this horrible "school" next year and then I want to join the cops, just like you. I want a normal relationship, with no assholes anymore. I want to be normal again, I want to be me again.'

Elliot nodded. He could do nothing but wrap his arms around Olivia and hug her tightly, afraid that if he let go she'd fly away. She hugged him right back. He felt his shirt getting wet from her tears, for she was sobbing. She was so afraid, so afraid she'd lose him. If only she knew she never would. If she decided to bang the lieutenant, sure he'd be angry, but the same day he would be right here, hugging her again.

'I'm sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Elliot said back, his nose imbedded in her neck. 'Nothing.'

'But I put you through all this heartache. I did some horrible things, to horrible people.'

'What do you mean?' He asked. Olivia broke off the hug and scooted over so he could sit on the table as well. Then she pulled her legs up, under her chin and was silent for a minute before continuing.

She sighed. 'I killed him.'

'Who?'

She looked him in the eye. 'Him, Elliot, the one who hurt our little sister.'

'You killed him?' He asked. She simply nodded. 'Is there going to be a trial?' He placed his hand on her back to comfort her a little. She nodded. 'What?'

'They will prosecute. I know so. I won't get convicted or anything, but prosecute they will.'

**Sorry for the delay, I actually finished this chapter a while ago and I thought I had updated but well… I didn't. Dreadfully sorry, but I hope you like to know that I'm teaming up to write _Nobody: The prequels._ So, that's something… I think.**

**Reviews make me the happiest hippo in the world. **


End file.
